TheValar’sChoice
by BlueFireWolves
Summary: Two strange girls are sent by the request of the Valar to aid Thorin Oakenshield’s quest and collected by Gandalf the Grey. Can the help save Throin, Fili and Kili? When their past comes to light can the company help them finally heal? And will the find more than just an adventure? [Thorin/OC] [Fili,OC]
1. One

A/N _Itaclis _are thoughts. **Bold **is khuzdul and _underlined italics _are elvish. Underlined bold is black speech. Now on the with the show. Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's works!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue

The city was quiet as a lone young woman walked through it towards the small neighborhood. It was a beautiful night although she preferred to be where she could see the stars. She shifted the pack on her shoulders. When she reached the park two blocks away the people that were out and about made sure to give her a wide berth. They avoided her like the plague as she walked through the park. Under her hood two eyes glowed in the darkness. That along with her closed off attitude and appearance added to her wolfish aura.

Her long earthy brown leather longcoat that went down to mid shin and down to just above her ankles in the back, swayed as she walked through the rain. Her hood was pulled up, swallowing her face in darkness. Perhaps it was the best, her scarred oval shaped face and her luminescent, hard teal eyes that often seemed to have a predatory look in them unnerved many people. Her light tan skin showed her half Greek side. The scar on her left cheek was jagged from a bullet wound the went mostly untreated. There is another scar curving down from the top of her right eye brow down to the middle of her right cheek was from a knife wound.

A satchel hung just beneath two swords she had hanging off her waist. A large pack rested on her back sat a hidden Lee-Enfield MkIV under a waterproof and an airtight hard plastic sheath wrapped in leather. Also hidden by her coat was a No. 3 revolver on her right thigh and a kukri on each side of her waist facing in opposite directions. She continued on her walk til she suddenly looked up and realized she was at where she was less than 2 hours ago. An old house. It was to big and it's dark stained wood with stone gave the house an older appearance. It's porch had two chairs on it and a set of French doors on the right side of the main entrance to it. Instead of using the sidewalk she just cut across the yard. Shaking her head she walked up to the door and thumped it rather than knocked.

The door opened up to reveal a female the same age as her. Her round face with vibrant amber eyes that seemed almost like gold looked back at her with worry and nervousness. Her dirt blonde hair was smoothed back into a simple pony tail with fair skin. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with a ice blue T-shirt and a long, brown, leather coat that buttoned up but was currently hanging open.

"Tala." She said looking into teal eyes filled with curiosity as the why she had been called back here.

"Anastasia what's wrong?" Tala Augustine asked as she could see the unease in her sister in all but blood. Anastasia was normally not someone to lose her cool, unlike Tala's often lack of patientence and short temper.

"I-I just don't want to be alone tonight. Please stay?" Anastasia quickly stammered out hoping that Tala wouldn't look into what caused her distress. Tala narrowed her eyes and gave a quick scan behind her. She raised an eyebrow as he realized that she could have just asked that earlier before she left.

"Anastasia O'Riley!" [ A/N when you see Ana it's the same person as Anastasia] Ana gave a small smile at the sound of Tala's exasperation. "You couldn't have said that earlier before I left after our Hobbit marathon damnit. Fine I'll stay but" she said quickly at the look of elation on her face as she pointed at the other girl. "You don't complain bout any of my stuff." She finished with a smug smile knowing she had gotten her to not say anything about her habits.

"Fine I won't complain about your stuff or your sticky fingers, and don't give me that look I'm not blind. I've known you all my life so don't act surprised." Ana finished with a smirk at the look of a deer caught in headlights on Tala's face.

Tala snapped her jaw shut and simply gave a look of innocence. She walked through the door and began to set her stuff down nearby. She walked over to the sofa and allayed herself across as she flopped face first on to it. Ana walked into the kitchen and came back with a pitcher of her home made lemonade that Tala often times emptied herself when she was actually over. "So..." Ana stated as she pointedly looked at her best friend and pointed to her satchel where the heavy thump came from earlier. Tala simply raised an eyebrow at her curiosity. Tala smirked at her knowing that like herself Ana was a very curious person.

"For someone who doesn't like my quote unquote sticky fingers, you sure are interested in what I found at the recently closed down museum."

"Hey! I'm allowed to be interested. Besides your basically my sister in everything except blood." She retorted. Tala just rolled her eyes at her.

"Well if you must know I found and Enfield Mark four with 160 rounds and a strange key."

"What do you mean?" _Of course she would focus on the key. _Tala pulled it out from the interior of her coat and showed her the key. It was large, old and strangely geometric in design. "It looks like the key to Erebor." Whispered Ana in complete puzzlement of the key.

"Yeah, well looks can be deceiving so don't bother thinking it's real."_I doubt it's the real. Probably just another knock off _Tala huffed. _Although I wonder why it seemed like I was meant to find it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

2 weeks later

A man in a grey over coat with a grey pants and button up shirt with a staff walked quickly down the bustling street towards a bookshop a couple of blocks away. His keen greyish-blue eyes with bushy grey eyebrows spotted a figure leaning up against a brick wall not far from the bookshop. The figure was wearing a long coat that was earthy brown and split open revealing a tan vest with a ash grey undershirt. Her chestnut brown hair was braided into a simple single French braid that the figure had flipped over their shoulder and went down to mid chest. A larger satchel hung down just below two swords. One sword was longer than the other. The shorter one was about 3 inches shorter than the other sword. Its handle was dark grey and curved at the end. The other swords handle was made out of a silver like material that had a darker steel infused with it and ended in a small spike. On the figures back was a large pack and appeared to be the beginning of a club or walking stick but was hard to tell because of the way it was stowed in a sheath with a hard leather sling.

As he approached the figure a nearby bystander stopped and said "I'd be careful if I were you. She is dangerous and has been known to be volatile."

"I'll keep that in mind" the old man stated. He continued his approach and noticed something that immediately caught his attention. _Where did she get that?! _He walked up to her and cautiously inquired "My dear where did you get that key? It's unlike anything in this world." At the sound of his voice two vibrant teal eyes shot up form the key they had be looking at in their hand and regarded the old man with curiosity masked behind annoyance. She slowly moved her right hand towards her kukri

"Why? What's it to you old man?" Growled out the figure.

"Ah yes, where are my manners? I am Mr Grey. And I simply wish to know how or where your found that key." States Mr Grey kindly with a twinkle of amusement in his geryish-blue eyes. "May I have your name my dear?" The figure simply stared at him with masked puzzlement and quickly sized him up and came to the conclusion that he knows more than he lets on.

"Tala. My name is Tala. And you know what this key goes to or where it's at least from don't you?" Tala stated more than asked. As she pushed herself of the wall she noticed just how tall he was, he had to be almost six feet tall. At 5'1 Tala isn't exactly the tallest so she is use to using aggression to keep unsavory people away from her since she lives on the streets. Mr Grey chuckled a bit at her curiosity.

"I see nothing gets by you, but yes you are right I do know quite a bit about that key. My question is how did it end up here."

"What do you mean here it's just a key?"

"Quite different My Dear it's not from here but that excludes what I'm here for. I'm looking for someone to go on an adventure." Tala perked up with unrestrained curiosity at that. She tightened her hand on the handle of her knife. Her eyes filled with curiosity and caution as she crossed her arms.

"An adventure?"

"Yes Lady Tala." Said Mr Grey.

"I am no lady and you do well to remember it. But only if my friend Anastasia wants to. I will not leave her." Tala said crossly with a slight growl.

"Ah I see. If she were to be convinced to go would you come as well?"

"Nooo I'd go to the moon! Of course I'd follow! What kind of question was that?!" Exclaimed Tala with exasperation.

Mr Greys eyes twinkled even brighter at that as he responded. "I believe I have my answer. It will be good for you and most amusing for me. Good evening. I'll see you shortly Miss Augustine." He turned sharply and speed off down the street.

_Wait what? How the hell did he know my last name?! _

"Oi! How the hell did you know that?!" Tala snarled at him furiously.

"All in due time Miss Augustine. All in due time" Called back an ancient Mr Grey. _What the fuck does that even mean?! Argh if I get my hands on you. _Tala quietly seethed. She went back to leaning on the wall and continued waiting for Ana to get off work. She soon stalked off through the concrete jungle towards the bookshop where Ana worked grumbling under her breath as she went. After all she did promise her that she would stay the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ana heard someone clear their throat she looked up from where she was currently restocking a few shelves of the best sellers and saw an ancient looking man with a long grey beard and greyish-blue eyes. His long grey overcoat covered his gray pants and button up shirt. He had a staff in one hand as well that he was leaning on. She thought he looked eerily like Ian McKellen. "Can I help you with something?" Asked Ana.

"That remains to be seen." He mumbled cryptically "I recently saw the last Hobbit movie, Battle of the Five Armies. I hoped you could show me where I could find the book in here?"

"Of course I can, though we don't have any in stock at the moment but that way you can't get lost next time Mister?" Chirped Ana.

"Grey, tell me Miss..." Mr Grey said delightfully.

"Anastasia, but I go by Ana."

"Miss Ana what did you think of the ending?"

"I dont think they should have died. I mean they had so much to live for, so much to do and poor Dìs. I actually cried a little had to stop because I couldn't stand Tala's stupid smirk, but I would change that if I could no deserves that. Even Tala agreed with me on that which is saying something. If I could change anything it would be the deaths of Thorin, Fili and Kili. Maybe even prevent Balin, Oin and Ori going back to Moria where they die."

"And what would you think of going on an adventure?" He gently asked her.

"I would love to but only if Tala could come. She might be aggressive,wolfish and closed off, but under all those walls she has built I'm sure a heart of gold still remains. Not all wounds or scars are visible and some never heal. An adventure would allow her to become the Tala I lost long ago once more." Ana said with passion in her voice as she spoke about her sister. Tala had and most likely always would put Ana or someone else before her own comfort and safety.

"I agree Miss Anastasia O'Riley. I thank you for your help and we shall meet again." He said determinedly as he turned to leave.

_What_

She blinked once.

Twice.

Then a third. "How do you know my last name?" She squeaked, unnerved that he knew her last name when she didn't give it to him.

"All in due time My Dear and sooner than you think. I'll see you soon for the Valar have chosen." And with that he whisked himself away with a rather astonishing speed. _What. The. Heck. Oh boy. _She looked up at the clock and sighed. _Oh well hopefully Tala hasn't had an off day as well. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana walked out of the bookshop with her guitar of her back and spotted Tala with a deep set frown. "Hey what's wrong?" Tala didn't even look up just replied shortly.

"Nothing don't worry about it."

"Riiight. Anyway, let's head back to my place. Besides I'd like to tell you bout my day and the weird fossil that walked in and totally perplexed me." Tala had a sinking feeling in her gut. _Uh oh. Don't tell me it's the same bloke from earlier. _She groaned and stated with frustration "

"Let me guess his name is Mr Grey."

"How did you know? You know what never mind, stupid question. He talked to you as well I'm assuming?" Ana replied. The huff she got was all she needed. They walked to Ana's car and drove off. She grabbed Ana's guitar as they walked towards the car park.

When they got to the car park, Tala got into the front passenger seat with Ana's guitar on her lap. Ana started it and they began they drive back to the house where Ana lived. Tala was fiddling with Ana's guitar case that she was holding along with her things still on her as they drove through an intersection. A speeding dump truck with an intoxicated driver came barreling toward them, running the light in the process.

"SHIT!!" Tala screamed as she saw it barreling toward them at high speed due to the down hill road it was on.

"HOLD ON!" Ana shouted with nothing but fear and concern laced in her voice. Darkness soon took over them as the truck slamed into them like a massive battering ram. A loud boom echoed through out the intersection as horrified onlookers could only watch the disaster commence in front of them. The screech of tires, the sound of twisting and breaking metal could be heard as glass shattered. Sirens could be heard but there was no doubt that the two in the sedan were dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Tala came to she felt cool grass and sunshine on her face making her groan at the sensation. Her eyes opened and promptly snapped back shut immediately with another groan. _Wait. __Grass? _Her eyes snapped back open with that thought. Tala bolted up right as her eyes darted around to confirm what she had felt earlier which was grass. She pinched herself in her side. _Ow. Definitely not a dream, so what the hell is going on here? _Tala thought. She quickly looked for her bag, satchel and rifle. After finding them and putting them back on she recognized the sprawled out form of Anastasia not far from her. _Damnit. _She walked over shook Ana rather vigorously concerned for her. "What the heck happened?" Tala didn't answer right away and continued to check over Anastasia until she was satisfied that she was fine.

Tala bluntly told Ana. "We got trucked. Literally." _Oh yeah. That's right. _Ana thought as the memory of the crash came rushing back to her making her shudder.

"Well now what?" Asked Ana. Tala shrugged and grabbed Ana's guitar and picked it up while she reached into her coat and pulled of a simple curved dagger and shoved into Ana's hands as she flung the guitar over her shoulder.

"Well, I don't know, but we stick together. Here I'll carry your guitar for you. Keep it on you. We don't know if this place is dangerous." That's when Ana spotted him. A tall man clad in grey robes with a pointy hat, grey scarf and a staff.

"Am I seeing things or does that look just like Gandalf?" Ana inquired anxiously.

"Welp, we're fucked."

"Language! Let's go see if he knows anything."

"What?! Why?"

"You got a better plan?"asked Ana with a raised brow. When Tala didn't respond but sighed dejectedly she grinned and walked towards the Gandalf look-a-like. Tala grumbled under her breath but went with her anyway.

"Ah I see you have arrived." Gandalf said cheerfully.

"What." both of them said at the same time. Tala shifted so that Ana was now behind her.

"Don't tell me you forgot from our last conversation that we would see each other soon?" The wizard said with a raised bushy brow.

"YOU! You'd pulled us here somehow didn't you?! Oh for the love of, why did you do that?" Exclaimed Tala with a wave of her hands. Gandalf chucked with amusement as she began to glare at him.

"I think both of your skills are needed for this, You as a scout and Anastasia as seer." He then went on to state much more gravely "When I was in your world the Valar made it clear you two had important role to play in the quest for Erebor. I could feel the Valar's absolute ceartianty about the matter. You both have magic in you as well."

Tala grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "There's going to be some magic involves getting my boot out of your ass."

Gandalf ignored her as he continued on. "You two have been chosen not only by me as the 15th and 16th member of the company but by the Valar to change what will happen without you."

"So what your saying is we've been chosen to save Thorin and his nephews? How do you know they weren't mistaken? We're just a couple of nobody's."Tala said since Ana's seemed to be still processing this information.

Gandalf thundered "Do not think that they would choose so carelessly! I know that the Valar have you two aside as absolutely vital to this quest." He then continued on gently "Even if I could send you back I can't for you are no longer living there." Tala sighed

"What choice do we have?"

"You don't have to but angering the Valar is never good for ones health." Gandalf said solemnly.

"We should do it." Ana said rather suddenly coming back to reality.

"And pray tell why should we do it?"

"TALA KASSANDRA AUGUSTINE!" Tala winced as she used her full name. "You know dang well why we should. We even both agreed on that they shouldn't die and if we were in charge of their story they wouldn't die at all!"

"Ok, ok, you're right, I did agree to that and I shall keep my word." Tala quickly soothed with a sheepish tone and smile.

"Good. Now I believe we should go see a certain hobbit?" Ana huffed.

"Yes, but I shall leave you in his company afterwards so I may gather the others. Let us make haste." Gandalf said delightfully. "Oh do keep your knowledge of the future to yourselves, don't even tell me." He added.

"For better or for worse" Ana started to say.

"Through thick and thin" Tala continued and together they said "Together or not all." For Ana was excited because Tala gave a genuine smile at the end of their saying that Ana hadn't seen in a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been walking for about an hour when the saw the gentle rolling hills of the Shire with little chimneys poking out of the tops of the small hills. The movies didn't do it justice, it was absolutely beautiful. Gandalf began to walk down into Hobbiton with Tala and Ana close behind, taking everything in. They passed the Green Dragon Inn on the way to Bag-End.

It didn't take them long and they came to a stop just out front of Bag-End. And there on a bench before their eyes was Bilbo Baggins. He was wearing a yellow vest with a white undershirt and a pair of greens trousers. _He looks just like he does in the movies_ Thought Tala with wonder. _Huh I wonder how many other things the got oddly right__. _"I think that the movie is abursdly accurate to how he looks." Whispered Ana.

"Well that makes to of us. Still looks like Martin Freeman just smaller." Whispered Tala replied. Gandalf turned the smoke ring into a moth the flew straight into the hobbits face. Bilbo looked up and was rather puzzled by two strange girls an old man in grey robes, pointy hat and a staff which he was leaning on.

"Good morning." Bilbo said pleasantly only to gap a little at Gandalf's reply with a completely confused expression.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning wether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on? Hm?" _Poor Bilbo _thought Ana. Tala rolled her eyes at Gandalf and simply began to rummage through her satchel for a container of peppermints she kept in there. Bilbo with a confused look on his face replied

"All them at once I suppose." He looked around, them back before leaning forwards. "Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen." Gandalf replied mysteriously "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure. _Well __that sounds familiar _both girls thought st the same time while making eye contact while Tala moved her mints to a pocket on the side of her pack.

"An adventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncontrollable things. Make you late for dinner. Heh, heh," Bilbo got the mail out of his mailbox and hummed to himself "Good morning." And with that she turned to go up her step to the round green door of Bag-End.

"To think I should have lived to be good morninged by Belladonna Tooks son as if I was selling buttons at the door." Gandalf said with disappointment clear in his voice.

Bilbo whirled around and said "I beg your pardon?"

"You've changed and not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Asked with clear puzzlement in his voice.

"Well you know my name although you don't seem to remember that I belong to it, I'm Gandalf and Gandalf means me."

"Gandalf? Not Gandalf the wandering Wizard who made such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on Midsummers Eve. I had no ideas you were still in business." Gandalf frowned at that and shot a look at Tala who quickly covered her snicker with a couch and looked elsewhere.

"And where else should I be?" asked Gandalf grumpily. Bilbo chose very wisely not to answer that question. "Very well that's decided, it shall be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

"Inform tho who? What? No, no ,no ... wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, I suggest you try over the hill or across the water. Good morning." Bilbo scampered up his steps darting into his hobbit hole, quickly shut the door and leaned against. He heard a strange scrapping on the other side of it aznd looked out the window only to see Gandalf peering in. He quickly scurried around the corner and into the hallway.

Gandalf walked up to Tala and Ana and said "Stay here with Bilbo, I will get the others" He quickly walked off to go find some dwarves.

"Well we should go knock. And by we I mean you." Tala smirked.

Ana rolled her eyes at her. "Let's go." They walked up the steps and Ana knocked on the door.

The door shot open to reveal an irate hobbit barked "I told you Gandalf I don-. Your not Gandalf."

"No but he told you to stay with you until further notice. I'm sorry about the intrusion." Replied Ana kindly.

"Oh dear. Come in, come in. What are your names if I may inquire?" Said Bilbo.

"My name is Anastasia O'Riley. But please just call me Ana." Bilbo eyed her and saw that she wore odd clothes and was at least 5'5. Her amber eyes almost seemed like polished gold with dirty blond hair was braided into a long French braid that went down to her mid back. She wore a single grey short sleeve shirt and black pants that hugged her body that were made of an odd but durable material. Her face had a kind smile and hidden wisdom in her eyes which glinted with curiosity and calmness. She was a calm, laid back, but clearly strong willed as well type of person. She had a guitar with her as well that Tala has somehow managed to grab before the they got pulled into Middle-Earth.

"Tala Augustine." Is what the other one said her name is "But please just call me Tala. No miss or lady please." She was shorter than Anastasia. Her eyes were a vibrant teal that seemed like they were glowing and a closed off but hardened look to them. She wore a large earthy brown overcoat that went down to mid shin in the fron and stopped just above her ankles in the back as two separate pieces both in front and back. It separated just before her knees but had a fabric that acted as a webbing keeping it together and allowing great mobility. She wore a tan vest with a ash grey undershirt and dark grey pants that appeared to be made from the same material as Anastasia's but had many pockets. Her chestnut brown hair was loose and went down to the middle of her back. At her waist were two swords on about 3 inches longer than the other. Under the swords was a lager brown satchel. She also has a large pack and some sort of stranger club sheathed in a hard leather sheathe with a sling to carry on her back or could be attached to her pack. Her face had a large scar on her left cheek that obviously went untreated. On the right side of her face another scar ran down from her eyebrow to the middle of right cheek in a curve. "Is ther somewhere I may put my things down at?" Tala inquired.

"Ah yes right there in the parlor. I just ask that you remove your shoes." Bilbo replied with interest. They both nodded and did as asked. Tala set down her pack and then took off her satchel down with it. She then took off her coat and put it on the pack. Tala pulled out her kukri's and set them on the pack as well. Ana's stomach at that moment decided to make its self known along with Tala's. Bilbo chucked "I guess it's a good thing it's time for luncheon. Cmon I'll fix us something to eat."

"You don't want us to help?" Asked Ana.

Bilbo shook his head "No it's not proper of guests. And you are my guests."

"Ok but we'll help clean up afterwards. We need to repay you somehow." Ana responded.

Bilbo gave them a nod to show he agreed, an by the looks in their eyes The would have helped clean anyway. "I'll call you when it's ready" and with that Bilbo wandered off to the kitchen to start cooking.

"Are we really in Middle-Earth?" Asked Ana as she sniffed.

"I don't know Ana. Appears so. Gandalf doesn't seem like the kind to lie and besides if it was a prank that smoke moth wouldn't be possible no would it?" Tala retorted rather matter-o-factly.

Tala watched as Anastasia's face morphed into a despondent look. "Oh." Was all Ana said with as tears began to form in her amber eyes.

"Come here. We died in our world. Gandalf said so but we can make a new life here in Middle-Earth for ourselves after this quest!" Tala said softly. Ana walked over the the sorter of the two. Tala then embraced her and held her as she sobbed into her shoulder as she gently whispered "Everything will be alright, you'll see. And I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"Together or not all" the both whispered. When Ana looked up she saw that Tala's eye were brimmed with tears but she refused to let them fall. Sometimes Ana wished she could be as strong as Tala. Ana and Tala just held each other and they stayed like that til they heard Bilbo call out to them to come eat luncheon.

After they ate and cleaned up Bilbo asked "So where are you two from? I've never seen clothes like yours." His eyes lit with burning curiosity.

They looked at each other, Tala shrugged and said "We need more than just Gandalf on our side. I say we tell him." She always was better at reading people than Ana, but Ana was always better at being more diplomatic than Tala.

"Ok if you think it will help."

"I do."

"Well it's a bit hard to believe but we are from another world. It's true I swear, you have to believe us." Ana quickly added at Bilbo's incredulous look.

"We can prove it. Your mother was Belladona Took and loved to go on adventures. Your father was Bungo Baggins and was a very respectable hobbit. Your parents passed during the Fell Winter in which the Shire was besieged by orcs and wolves. Then during the winter in which the rangers and Gandalf helped push back the orcs then Lobelia Sackville-Baggins tried to take Bag-End from you." Tala stated as if it was obvious. Bilbo gaped at that.

After a few seconds of opening and closing his mouth and he squeaked out "Oh dear, you really are from another world! No one outside of the Shire except Gandalf would know that. What is your world called?"

"Earth. There this place is just a story and we can't really tell you why we're here." Ana told the hobbit.

"That makes sense I suppose if you if the Valar told you not to." Bilbo said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later.

Bilbo and Ana sat down to eat since Tala hadn't been hungry at the moment. Just as Bilbo was finishing squeezing lemon juice on his fish, the bell on the door rang. Bilbo paused and had a puzzled expression on his. He then turned to Ana "Go ahead and eat Ana." Then he walked off in the direction of the door.

As he walked pass Tala he stopped to ask her what she was doing. "I'm looking for a prototype blade I'm working on. It's in this stupid satchel somewhere." Bilbo just nodded as he caught Ana's eyes that were half exasperated and half curious.

Bilbo walked up to door and pulled it open. On the other side clad in a heavy cloak was a dwarf with no hair on top of his head and had tattoos on his head as well. He had a black beard and hair. On his back we're two axes. On his nose was a scar running just under his eye for a half an inch. He was quite burly and rather intimidating to Bilbo.

"Dwalin. At your service."


	2. Two

Chapter 2: A Dinner party

Disclaimer: I don't own the hobbit Tolkien and Jackson do. I just own my OCs

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dwalin. At your service."

Bilbo blinked and quickly tied his robe shut and responded "Bilbo Baggins, At yours." The dwarf stepped through the doorway "D-do we know each other?" Stuttered Bilbo with confusion.

"No." Dwalin said as if it was obvious. He threw his cloak to Bilbo and marched off further into the simial. "Which way, laddie? Is it down here?"

"Is what down where?" Asked a perplexed Bilbo.

"Supper. He said there'd be food and lots of it." Dwalin paused at the hallway. There crouched down rifling through a large satchel was a figure in dark grey pants with pockets all over the side. The figures wavy chestnut brown hair went down to the middle of their back. The figure had an ash grey shirt on under a tan vest. He had quickly figured out that the figure was a female. He looked over at the table and saw another girl with two amber eyes looking back at him with shock and recognition. That immediately put him on guard. _How could she seem to recognize me! I've never seen her before! _He thought. Dwalin notice that she was wearing a short sleeve shirt and a pair of blue pants made from a strange material. He bowed and said "Dwalin, At your service."

The figure going through the satchel bolted up right and spun around while pulling a strange knife that curved gently downwards. Dwalin also noticed she was thumbing a strange weapon of some sort that he had never seen before.

"Tala. Relax, take a breath and put them away." The one with the amber eyes that shined almost like gold. When Dwalin looked at the the one called Tala he noticed she had vibrant teal eyes that were glowing. She lowered her knife and sheathed it. She had a large scar on her left cheek that he could tell had gone untreated and a scar from a bladed weapon that started at her right brow and curved down before ending in the middle of her right cheek. "Anastasia, at your service" said the one with amber eyes. "Introduce yourself" she waved at Tala.

"Tala, at yours." She said with a slight huff. "Thorin isn't gonna like this" Dwalin muttered under his breath. He swore he heard Tala mumble something along the lines of "He can get the hell over it."

Dwalin sat down and dug into Bilbo's fish with gusto. Bilbo looked on a but saddened at the loss of his dinner. The burly dwarf bit the whole head off of the fish and chewed it loudly. "Very good, this. Anymore?" Dwalin said while still eating the head of the fish.

"Oh, Ah, yes Ana, dear pass that plate here will you." Bilbo replies a little uncomfortably. Ana handed him a plate of biscuits but not before grabbing two for Bilbo. "Help yourself." Bilbo said sarcastically. "It's just that, um I wasn't expecting more company." Just after Bilbo said that the doorbell rang.

"That'll be the door." Dwalin said gruffly. Tala rolled her eyes and kept fiddling with contraption she pulled out of her satchel. Bilbo huffed lightly as Ana shooed him with her hands and towards the door.

Bilbo opened it to reveal and older looking dwarf with white hair. His beard was split in two and curdled slightly upwards towards the ends. He had a wise grandfatherly appearance and he seemed to be very kind as well. He turned around and with a kind smile said "Balin, At your service." He said as he stuck his arms out and gave a bow.

Bilbo replied a bit solemnly "Good Evening."

"Yes. Yes it is. Though I think it might rain later. Am I late?" Balin replied.

"Late for what?" Replied Bilbo a bit puzzled at what he meant by that. Balin walked into Bilbo's home and spotted Dwalin with his in a cookie jar.

"Oh! Ha, Ha! Evening, Brother." Balin cried out joyfully as he walked up to Dwalin who set down to cookie jar.

"By my beard, your shorter and wider last we meet." Dwalin retorted with a fond, teasing smile.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for the both of us." Balin winked with a fond smile as well. They the grabbed each other forearms while looking at each other with fondness, then they smashed their foreheads together with great force.

"Good grief, that's gonna cause a headache." Ana said with a bit of alarm while rubbing her head. Just the thought of that made her head ache.

"I don't know Ana your head is hard enough you might just be fine." Tala teased with a smirk. Ana shot her a dark look as she snarked right back.

"Are you sure you don't mean yourself?" Tala didn't reply to that and just gave a careless shrug making Ana give a small huff as she shook her head.

"And who might you lasses be?" Inquired Balin kindly but noticed the closed of and heavily guarded look in two shining teal eyes. Her face had a slightly wolfish look on it and revealed nothing to him. _What has made you so hard young one._ Thought Balin.

The one with amber eyes stated with a smile "Anastasia, At your service."

"Balin. At your service Lady Anastasia."

"Please just call me Ana or Anastasia." Ana smiled back at Balin. Balin looked back at the the girls with chestnut brown hair and teal eyes.

She crossed her arms and said with a guarded tone "Tala. At your service."

"If you don't mind me asking about why you're here do you?" Balin asked.

Before Tala could probably say something she'd regret Ana quickly answered diplomatically "Gandalf recruited us."

"Thorin's not gonna like this." Balin grumbled but had a bit of amusement in his eyes. He turned back to Dwalin and went into Bilbo's pantry.

"Uh, excuse me? Sorry, I hate to interrupt. But the thing is I'm not entirely sure in the right house." Bilbo said to the dwarves currently standing in his pantry as the moved around inside of it.

"Have you eaten?"Dwalin asked his brother as the both ignored the hobbit.

"It's not that I don't like visitors, I like visitors as much as the next hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come visiting." Bilbo continued.

"What is this?" Dwalin asked.

"I don't know." Balin replied. "I think it's cheese. Gone blue." Dwalin said.

"It's supposed to be that way it's called Blue Cheese for a reason." Tala said her smooth yet slightly accented voice startling to two dwarves who hadn't heard her approach to doorway to the pantry.

"Ah thank you Lady Tala" said Balin.

"I'm no lady and you'll do well to remember it." She growled and walked off back to the atrium in front of pantry where she leaned against the wall. Balin had a startled look because the growl sounded eerily similar to a wolf's.

"The thing is, I don't know either of you. Not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry." Bilbo finished.

The dwarves turned around and stared at him for a few seconds before Balin answered seriously "Apology accepted." He then turned back to his brother "Now, fill it up, brother don't be stint." Dwalin filled a tankard with ale for Balin who patted him on the shoulder.

"Could you eat again?" Dwalin asked.

"I could eat again if you insist, brother." Balin said as he placed his hand on Dwalin's shoulder.

"Don't worry bout her. She's slow to trust and has a short temper. She's also suspicious of people just being kind. It doesn't help that your males. She's also just being defensive because she doesn't know you yet." Ana told them with a sympathetic smile. Tala was not an easy person to get to know or to get to trust you.

"We'll keep that in mind." Balin said as he noticed that Tala had positioned herself where she could see everything going on at any given time. Ana smiled at them reassuringly.

The door bell rang again. Bilbo opened it up with Tala behind him and on the other side were two young dwarves. One had blonde hair like a mane and a braided mustache. The other one had black hair with stubble on his face. On his back was a bow and quiver.

"Fili." Said the blonde one.

"Kili." Said the black haired one.

"At your service." They said in unison as the both gave a bow.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!" Said Kili with a bright smile.

"Nope you cant come in. You've got the wrong house." Bilbo rushed out.

"What? Has it been canceled?" Kíli said with a frown.

"No one told us." Fíli said as Kíli looked at him worriedly at him with a kicked puppy face.

"Can-? No, nothings been canceled." Bilbo said with confusion as to what they were talking about.

Kíli's face lit up at that as he replied with a great amount of relief "That's a relief." Tala smirked a bit a Kíli's reaction.

"Careful with these. I just had them sharpened."Fíli said as he dumped his small armory into Bilbo's arms who squeaked a bit under the weight. Then strutted past Bilbo.

"This place is nice. Did you do it yourself?" Kíli asked as he wiped his boots off on a box in the hall.

"No, it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box! Can you please not do that!" Bilbo shouted at the black haired archer. Right after he finished that sentence a rag smacked into Kili's face. As he removed it he found himself eye to eye with glowing teal eyes. He jumped back a bit at her sudden appearance and the fire in her eyes.

"Clean it up and show some respect for your host!" She growled out at him. Bilbo and Fíli Gabe her a wide eyed look at her appearing out of thin air. He smiled sheepishly and quickly cleaned it up.

"Sorry, Mr. Boggins."

"I forgive you. Just don't do it again." Said the hobbit with slight exasperation.

"Give me that Bilbo." Tala said as she took up Fíli's small armory with a little effort. She took them up to a table in the hall and put them down on it before turning around to face the two dwarves again.

"Thank you Tala." Bilbo said sincerely.

"And who might you be My Lady?" Asked Fíli with curiosity shining in his eyes.

"I am no lady so don't call me that. And my names Tala." Tala said with a growl as she crossed her arms. At the moment Dwalin came and saved Fili from any awkwardness.

"Fíli, Kíli. Come on lads, give us a hand with this." Dwalin said to the brothers.

"Mr. Dwalin." Kíli replied sunnily. They walked down the hall and to the dining room. They saw another female who introduced herself as Anastasia. "Shove this into the hall otherwise we'll never get everyone in." Dwalin told the pair of brothers. They maneuvered a large table into the dining room. Bilbo was following them with a larger amount of confusion on his face when the doorbell rang again.

The hobbit raged back towards the door of his home "No! No, there's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else! There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If this is some clot-heads idea of a joke I can only say it is in very poor taste." He yanked open the door and a pile of dwarves fell into the simial all groaning as a large round dwarf fell on top of them.

"Gandalf" Bilbo said with exasperation.

The dwarves got up and moved off deeper into the simial. Bilbo took off after them as they started to go in and out of his pantry. "Excuse me, not my wine. Put that back. Put that back. Not the jam please. Excuse me, excuse me. Tad excessive isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?" Bilbo asked with a bit of concern.

A dwarf with a mustache and pig tails with a funny hat answered him "Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." Bilbo continued to flit around his home.

"Gandalf, I can't control Tala, you know that right? Or my patience." Ana said to the wizard, worried about when Tala will snap.

"Yes I'm quite aware of that." He replied to her. He wouldn't admit be he to was worried about when she would snap as well.

"Miss Ana?" Asked Fili. When she turned around she was unlike any female he has laid eyes in before, by Mahal's beard! She was absolutely beautiful! She was a few inches taller than him and had amber eyes that were so rich in color they seemed almost golden instead. Her round face with high check bones added to her beauty. Her dirty blonde hair made her eyes pop and her skin was light. His heart beat faster and his stomach did a flip. He was at a loss for words the moment she looked at him.

"Yes, Master Fili? Are you alright? And please just call me Ana or Anastasia." The last question Ana asked brought him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yes, do you know Miss Tala well?"

"I do" she confirmed "we are basically siblings in everything but blood."

"Oh um I was wandering if I did something wrong that may have given her a bad impression of me or if I had offended her. Because that was never my intent."

"Let me guess she snapped at you?" When he nodded she continued "She doesn't like being called My Lady or Miss. Just call her Tala and give her sometime to warm up to you and you'll be fine. And I doubt you offended her. Just, give her time."

"I see. Thank you Ana. Come join us, its a merry gathering." Fíli said with a smile gracing his face.

"I think I shall." She replied brightly with toothy smile.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf?" Said a silver haired dwarf holding a tray with tea on it.

"Yes?" Gandalf replied back curiously.

"May I tempt you with a cup of chamomile?"

"Oh no thank you Dori. I think a little red wine for me." Gandalf then stared to count the dwarves. "Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Dori and Ori." A dwarf with a slightly crazed expression and an axe stuck in his head grumbled out something in a different language at Gandalf. "Ah, Yes your quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short."

"He is late is all. He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come. Though I'm sure he won't be happy bout the lasses." Dwalin said while holding a tankard of ale and leaning against the wall.

"I'll deal with that and besides they've come a long way to be here." Gandalf said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Mr. Gandalf? A little glass of red wine as requested." Said Dori.

"Ah thank you Dori."

"It's got a fruity bouquet."

"Oh. Cheers." Gandalf downed the little glass in one go and looked at the empty glass longingly.

"Bombur, catch!" Cries out Bofur to his brother on the other side on the table. They cheered loudly with raucous laughter.

Fili jumped up on the table carrying tankards of ale "Who wants an ale? Here you go." He winked at Ana who was sitting next to Kili. Fili sat down on the other side of her sandwiching her between the two brothers. Dwalin poured ale into Oin's hearing trumpet and when he blew the ale out of it, making the trumpet squeal which made the dwarves laugh. Balin's eyes caught Tala, who at some point had nabbed some salted pork, rolls and a bit of sausage, in the doorway assessing each dwarf as she silently built profiles on each one. Balin frowned at this and thought_ I wonder what has happened to make you so untrustful and wary. I fear to know the answer because I know it will not be good. _The dwarves carried on as Bilbo watched on in horror of what they were doing as they threw food and splashed ale all over the place. Ana was finding the antics amusing and a little bit gross but couldn't find in her self to not smile. Even when Dwalin looked at her with distrust and suspicion. Ana looked at Tala, who had finially sat down and had ended up next to Bofur, even seemed to enjoying it, though Ana could tell that Tala was getting anxious. Her fidgeting and messing with the sleeve of her shirt gave her away.

"On the count of three" One if the dwarves called out.

"One, two three!" Then it was just the sound of dwarves chugging their ale. It didn't go unnoticed by Ana, Gandalf, Balin or Bilbo that Tala refused to touch the ale as if it was evil. They let out loud burps and surprisingly to everyone Ori burped the loudest causing a lot of cheering and laughter.

After supper they began to clean up the mess they had made. Bilbo walked around his simial grumbling.

He snatched a piece of cloth from the dwarf with a star shaped head as he said shortly "Excuse me, that's a doily, not a discloth."

"But it's full of holes!" Bofur pointed out.

"It's supposed to be that way, it's crochet." Bilbo replied shortly.

"Oh and wonderful game it is too, if you have the balls for it." Bofur said cheekily. Dwalin gave him a look as her gestured towards the Ana who was the closest. Tala was ignoring them completely and raiding a pocket on her pack for something. When she found it, she quicky took something out of a container and swallowed it before putting back the container where she found it. She walked over to Ana and whispered in her ear shyly "I have only about a 5 days left of anti-anxiety medication left."

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out to help you." Ana whispered back to her consolingly. Tala in a rare display of affection and love actually hugged her quickly and walked off.

"Be bother and confusticate these dwarves!" He grumbled with annoyance and anger as he put his head against the wall.

"My dear Bilbo, what on Arda is the matter?" Gandalf inquired.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves! What are they doing here?" He huffed. Bofur had grabbed a link of sausages that Nori had on his shoulder starting a tug of war between the two of them.

"Oh their quite the merry gathering, once you get used to them." Gandalf told the fretting hobbit.

"I don't want to get use to them! Look what they have done to my kitchen, there's mud trod on the carpet. Th-they've pillaged the pantry, I won't even tell you what they've done to the bathroom. They have destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what their doing in my house!" He seethed.

Ori walked up the fuming hobbit and amused wizard and shyly asked "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

Before Bilbo could respond Fili walked up and snatched it from Ori's hands "Here you go Ori, give it to me." And with that he threw it to Kili, who threw it behind his back to Bifur who was at the sink.

"Excuse me! That's my mother West Farthing Crockery! It's over 100 years old!" The dwarves began to make a beat with the utensils. "C-can you not do that! You'll blunt them!"

Bofur responded teasingly "Oh d'hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives."

Kili began to sing "Blunt the knives, Bend the forks."

Fili adding to it "Smash the bottles and burn the corks" They all began jump in on the song

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth, tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Poor the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door

Dump the crooks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you're finished, if they are whole

Send down the hall to roll

THATS WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!"

They finished the song with loud laughter at the look on Bilbo's face when not a single thing was damaged but all stacked neatly and freshly cleaned. Three loud knocks sound throughout the hobbit hole and they all went quiet. Gandalf said solemnly "He is here."

"Who is here?" Asked Bilbo.

"Oakenshield." Tala deadpanned startling the hobbit and the wizard who hadn't noticed her walking up to them.

Gandalf reminded her with a pointed look "My dear, it would be best if you keep your knowledge to yourself." Tala rolled her eyes and moved to follow Ana and Bilbo to the door. Balin had heard this and narrowed his eyes.

Bilbo opened the door to reveal a tall dwarf with hair as black as a raven and eyes like ice. He opens his mouth to reveal a baritone vice "Gandalf. I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had that mark on the door."

"Mark?! There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" Bilbo retorted indignantly.

Gandalf looked a little sheepish, well as sheepish as Gandalf can actually look "There is a mark, I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo turned towards the dwarf as he handed his cloak to his sister-son Kíli.

"So, this is the hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo sputtered. Him? A respectable Hobbit, Fighting? Ridiculous.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well I do have some skill at conkers if you must know but I fail to see why that's revelant." He said with an emphasis on must.

"Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar." He chuckled.

"Listen here King Stick up the Ass, why don't you show some damn respect and graciousness for you host? Or is that to hard for you tiny brain to comprehend?" Tala snarled at him. Silence. That was the only sound for a short time before Thorin spotted the two friends standing next to each other with the arms crossed.

He growled out "And who might you two be?"

Before Tala could make it worse as she normally does when she doesn't like somebody Ana spoke first "My name is Anastasia O'Riley and this is Tala Augustine. We are here because Gandalf" Before she could finish Thorin interrupted

"Absolutely not! I will not have some weak women who will be nothing but a burden." He barked.

Before He could blink Tala had stalked into his face and roared out "I didn't survive hell of Earth twice just to be called weak by some arrogant asshole who can't past his own nose because he's too busy looking down at everyone else!"

"Tala that's enough, breathe, you have to breathe. Take some deep breaths." Ana made sure to hold Tala physically as she turned her attention to Thorin.

"She's right. You have no right to waltz into Bilbo's home like you own it and then insult your host. I'm pretty sure Kings are supposed to be great and respectful leader, how can you be a great king if you insult the hobbit who has done you no wrong?" Ana said diplomatically.

Thorin mulled over what she said and turned to Bilbo "I apologize. I was still angry over something my kin had done." Bilbo nodded his thanks.

He turned to say something to them as well but was beaten to it by Tala "Dont say sorry unless you actually mean it." She turned and marched off towards the dining room not giving him a chance to say anything else.

They all went to the dining room and Thorin had a bowl of stew made from the leftovers as they waited for him to speak. Ana and Tala were behind Thorin and by Gandalf. "What news from Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Asked Balin.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin answered.

"All of them?" Balin asked and the dwarves gave a short cheer at that as they quieted down as Dwalin began to speak.

"What did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say, is Dain with us?" Asked Dwalin.

Thorin frowned as he set down his spoon and said solemnly "They will not come. They say this quest is our and ours alone." They dwarves mumbled with discontent at the turn of events.

"Your going on a quest?" Bilbo asked absently minded.

"Bilbo, My dear fellow, let us have some more light." Gandalf requested of him. Bilbo camp back with a lamp and Gandalf pulled out a map. He placed it on the table "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lie a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo muttered. Gandalf was bit surprised when he heard Tala ask Anastasia if that's what the map actually said. He hadn't realized Tala can't read.

"Aye, and Oin has read the portents and the portents day it is time." States Gloin.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end." Said Oin.

"Uh.." They all turned to Bilbo as he spoke "What beast?" Asked Bilbo as he stood in the door way.

"Smaug" Tala whispered. Thorin immediately flicked his eyes to her and for the first time noticed how scared her face was but despite that he thought she was rather attractive. He quickly shook his head, he didn't have time for such foolish things to think of.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. The chiefest and greatest clamaity of our age. Air borne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hook, extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes I know what a dragon is." Bilbo snapped at Bofur who was grinning.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori cried out with enthusiasm.

"Sit down! Don't use such language in front of the lasses." Dori chided.

"I've heard worse Dori." Tala smirked at him. Dori blinked at that. Not had she heard worse but she knew his name when he hadn't introduced himself to her. _Maybe she over heard Gandalf say my name earlier._ He thought.

"The task ahead of us would be difficult with army but we just number 13, 15" he corrected when Tala and Ana gave him a pointed look "And not 15 of the best or brightest." Balin said gravely. Thorin and Balin began to observe Tala as she fiddled with some sort of bladed contraption. She didn't seem affected at all by what Balin had said. Tala pauses at looked directly into Thorin's eyes. Tala's eyes while gorgeous, held a closed off and cold look to them. But he could also see the curiosity shining in them as well as distrust.

"What did he say?" Yelled Oin.

Fili slamed his hand done on the table and said with sincere passion "We May be few in number but we're fighters all of us, to the last dwarf." He hit the table again to emphasize his point.

Kili added joyfully with a bright, hopeful smile "And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

Tala snickered and whispered to Ana "He basically just called him a fossil." Gandalf shot her a look when he heard her snickering and Tala put an innocent face on.

"Oh well no, I wouldn't say that." Said wizard sputtered.

"How many than?" Demanded Dori.

"What?" Was all Gandalf said.

"How many dragons have you killed them?" He continued to question. "Go on give us a number."

They erupted into arguing with each other again and Thorin's patience gave out and he bellowed as he shot up "**Shazara! **If we have read these signs, do you not think our will have as well? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for over sixty years. Eyes look to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully our, or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?! **Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!"** Thorin sat back down to thundering cheers from his kin.

That was until Balin pointed out something rather important "You forget! The front gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain."

"That my dear Balin isn't entirely true. Pull out the key I sent you." Gandalf told them.

"Wait one damn minute!"

"Tala." Ana groaned.

"You mean to tell me that the key I found in that out of business museum is _the_ key to Erebor?" Tala exclaimed shocked and annoyed that Gandalf hadn't told her that earlier.

"Yes What did you think it was?" Gandalf's asked with a raised brow.

"Fake. There's a bunch of knock offs back where me and Ana are from." She pulled it out of the interior of her vest. "Here King Grumpy."

"How came you by this?"He asked croaked ignoring her snark.

"I found in a out of business museum's storage room." He looked at Gandalf who nodded to confirm what she said.

It was then that Ana exclaimed exasperatedly "Tala Augustine how many time to I have to tell you to quicky breaking into places!"

"You said places that were occupied or being used, not abandoned museums ful of interesting things." Tala pointed out smugly.

"Of course you found a loop hole, it's one of many things your great at." Grumbled Ana.

"If there is a key there must by a door" said Fili.

"No shit Sherlock. What tipped you off?" Tala mumbled. Thorin's lips twitched slightly at that.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls." Gandalf pointed down at the corner of the map.

"There's another way in." Kili said excitedly.

"Your family must full of great detectives." Tala muttered a bit louder than she thought causing some snickering.

"Well if we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Ana stated.

"And how do you know that?" Thorin asked with a heavy amount of suspicion. The other dwarves looks surprised except Dwalin who also looked at her suspiciously.

"It's common knowledge where Tala and I are from. And before you ask, you will have never heard of it because the we are the Valar's choice. We have been sent to aid your quest. That's all I'm saying." Ana shot back.

Gandalf cleared his throat and all the attention was back on him which Ana was grateful for. "The answer lies hidden in this map somewhere and I don't have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" One of the dwarves pointed out.

"Hm and a good one too, an expert is imagine." Bilbo supplied still not realizing that HE was the burglar.

"And are you?"Gloin asked as he leaned foward with an expectant look on his face.

Bilbo looked at Tala then behind him before turning back to Gloin "Am I what?"

"Hey, hey! He said he's and expert!" Oin cajoled.

"Me?! No. No, no, no, I'm not an expert. I've never stolen a thing in my life!" Bilbo quickly decreed.

"I'm afraid I'm have to agree with Mr. Baggins, he's hardly burglar material." Balin added.

"Aye. The wilds are no place for gentle folk who can't defend themselves, or women." No sooner than the words left Dwalin's mouth when a kukri with blinding speed embedded itself just barely missing his face in the wall behind him startling everyone when it hit the wall with a solid "thunk".

"Dwalin just because I'm messing with something doesn't mean I can't hear you." Tala huffed at him. The dwarves all stared at her in shock. She had thrown that with astonishing precision. Dwalin looked and saw that 4 out of the 9 inches of the large kukri was in the wall. He pulled it out and looked over it intrigued by its design.

They dwarves started to argue again and loudly to. The room darkened and Gandalf shot up booming in a powerful voice "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is." Before continuing on in his normal voice "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet and in fact they can go past unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked my to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearance suggests and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself. The Valar and myself have also chosen Miss O'Riley and Miss Augustine. Miss O'Riley is a seer and Miss Augustine is an excellent scout. You must trust me on this."

"Fine we'll do it you way. Give him the contract and draw up two for the women." Balin handed him a contract ignoring his protests.

"All right and we're off" Bofur said cheerfully. "It's just the usual, out of pocket expenses, time required remuneration, funeral arrangements and so forth." Balin told him.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo squeaked.

"I cannot guarantee their safety" Thorin whispered to Gandalf.

"Understood"

"Nor will I be responsible for their fate."

Gandalf hesitated then said "Agreed."

Bilbo was muttering to himself while he read it over. "Terms: cash upon delivery, up to but not exceeding one sixteenth of total profit if any, seems fair." As he continued to read Tala had finished it out it on the bottom of a thin bracer on her left forearm.

She leaned over to Ana whispered "What are we going to do when we get our contracts? I can't read and I can barely write?"

"Don't worry I'll read it to you. Bofur, you're helping me with him since this is your fault."And with that sentence Ana eased her friends anxiety and Bofur gave her a confused look. Balin grew a bit more concerned about Tala when he overheard that she couldn't read and he frowned. She was very intelligent if that blade she has just finished was anything to go by, but then why couldn't she read?

Bilbo paled and asked incredulously "Incineration?"

"Oh Aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in a blink of an eye." Bofur said.

"You all right laddie?" Blain asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah. Feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings"

"Air. I-I need air."

"Bofur" growled Ana.

But Bofur kept going "Flash of light. Searing pain. Then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." He stated while making hand motions.

"Hm. Nope." The poor hobbit then fainted.

"Bilbo! Really Bofur?" Ana admonished. She smacked him on the back of his head. "Next time don't scare the hobbit. The a peaceful race, so that's more than disturbing to them." The dwarves were shocked at this. Bofur got up to help with the passed out hobbit.

"Oh very helpful Bofur." Gandalf said to him as said dwarf looked a little sheepish. Ana went and began to make some tea for Bilbo. Gandalf and Bofur woke him up and helped him to his chair in the other room.

"I'm alright, just let me sit quietly." Bilbo said sitting in his arm chair while holding a cup of tea.

"You've been sitting quietly for far to long. Tell me when did you mother dishes and doilies become so important to you. I remember a young hobbit that was always running off in search of elves in the woods and trailing sticks and mud back home. A young hobbit that would have liked nothing better than to know what's beyond the Shire. The world is not your maps, it's out there."

"I can't just go running off. I am a Baggins of Bag-End."

"You're also a took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great Uncle Bullroarer Took was so large he curls ride a real horse?"

"Yes."

"Well he could. I'm the battle of the Green Fields he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the goblin kings head clean off and it sailing 100 yards before it went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won and the game of gold invented at the same time."

"I do believe you just made that up." Bilbo said.

"Well all great stories deserve some sort of embellishment. And if you do go you'll have a tale or two of you own."

"Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo asked.

"No I can't and if you don't come back you will not be the same."

"That's what I thought. I'm sorry Gandalf but you've got the wrong hobbit." He got up and walked up to bed.

"It appears we've lost our burglar. Perhaps it was for the best. After all what are, miners, tinkers and toy makers, hardly the stuff of legend." Balin sighed dejectedly.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin smiled at Balin with fondness for his old friend.

"Old warriors."

"I'd take each and every one of these dwarves over an army for the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor and a willing heart, I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice, you've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor." Balin reminded Thorin.

"From my grandfather, to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice Balin. Not for me." Thorin replied thickly.

"Then we are with you laddie. We'll see it done. And what of the two strange women?" Balin replied.

"What about them? They'll just cause a distraction and slow us down. They'll be nothing more than a burden." Thorin growled at the thought of the two women especially the teal eyed one called Tala.

"Miss O'Riley told Dwalin and I earlier a little bit about Tala. She said that she's suspicious of other people and slow to trust. But the most troubling thing she said is that it doesn't help that we're males." Thorin frowned at the implications of that statement. He watched as she laid her pack down in a corner with the bed roll facing one way so she has three options out of that corner. This made him frown more. He turned back to the fire and began to hum.

Far over, the Misty Mountains cold

Theo dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day to find our long forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the heights

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red it flaming spread the tree like torches burned with light.

By the end of the song Ana has fallen asleep next to Tala. Thorin watched out of the corner of his eye as Tala put what looked like a small club under the pillow. She also stuck that contraption on a thin bracer that could easily be hidden under a shirt. It had a dull metal plate covered in scratches. Dwalin walked up to her and asked what kind of blade is it. She explained that it's called damascus steel which is formed when two strong steels are forged together and being forge welded together. She then went on and call the two larger knives a Kukri. She told home where the design originated from. She placed the one she threw at him earlier on the ground before trying to go to sleep herself.

"Thorin. Be careful when dealing with Tala." Gandalf said rather pointedly. When he gave Gandalf a questioning look he elaborated "Its not my place to say but the Valar showed my everything about them when I met them. I have seen everything they have been through. Trust me when I say this, Ana has had the easier life and stopped Tala from taking her life once. And Tala's past in filled with nothing but pain and heartache. Let them open up to you because I believe this quest will help them greatly." Thorin nodded a bit shocked a what he had heard about Tala. He last thoughts as he drifted off were of teal eyes and the story behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: that's one more chapter down. Please RR! I would love to know what you think. Next up leaving the Shire.


	3. Three

A/N: I don't own the Hobbit or any of Tolkien's works. I just own the two OCs.

Chapter 3: leaving for an adventure

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thorin was the first up, followed by Balin and Dwalin. Thorin was kicked in the leg as he passed Tala and when he turned to glower at her, he realized she was having a nightmare of some sort. She was flailing around violently in her sleep as she gave a small whimper. He looked torn but when he realized Anastasia was waking up, he moved off to the kitchen not knowing how to really help Tala. As Ana woke up she was smacked by Tala who was thrashing around even more in her sleep, she quickly stroked he head and smoothed Tala's hair. She whispered soft reassurances to her sleeping form and was rewarded when she stilled and her breathing even out. Ana smiled sadly at Tala's sleeping form. She stretched, popped her back and then went towards the kitchen in search of something to fix. _If there's even any food left. _She thought.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Balin, Dwalin and Thorin sitting at the table. Balin has a cup of tea in his hand. "Good morning" she chriped with a smile, but it didn't meet her eyes. Thorin simply glanced at her and Dwalin grumbled something that resembled good morning.

Balin smiled at her "Good morning Miss Anastasia."

"Please just Ana or if your not comfortable with that Anastasia will do." She said the Balin who nodded his understanding. Ana went to the pantry and food some left over eggs and ham and began making breakfast for 13 hungry mouths.

"Did you sleep well lass?" Balin inquired.

"Hm? Oh yes I did. Are we stopping in Bree? Because I need some supplies." Ana said while whisking the eggs. She then reached into Bilbo's spice cabinet and put some cinnamon in the eggs. "Dwalin, can you please hand me those loafs of bread?" She pointed at the two loaves. He picked them up and set them down next to her. "Thank you Dwalin."

He nodded and sat back down as he asked "What are your making? I've never seen anyone put that in eggs before."

"I making a breakfast dish where I come from called French Toast. It's quite popular." She informed him while she began to dip the bread in the eggs before putting them on the skillet to cook.

The smell of food woke the other dwarves up from the their slumber. The first two in were Fili and Kili. Then was Ori, Nori, Dori, Bofur, Bombur and Bifur. Followed by Oin and Gloin. "Can some you help set the table?" She asked the dwarves. Bofur and Fili set themselves to it. Just as they finished, the first piece of French Toast was served. After the first one was served Tala walked into the room and was wearing just her tan vest and cargo pants.

"What are you making?" Tala asked with intrigue.

"French Toast, ham and sausage." Ana smirked as continued to cook. She didn't even have to look to know Tala's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and the words French Toast. She started to cook the sausage and had Fili serve the ham and French Toast. Tala meanwhile had shot down to a seat stunningly quick. Some of the dwarves chucked at her enthusiasm. They dug into their food after Ana had finished cooking, the sat down to eat with them. They then cleans up the kitchen afterwards. Thorin had them packing up quickly. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. As Tala went to move her satchel an ornate dagger fell out along with a damascus long dagger that was from the crusades. It was similar to a crusader dagger in appearances.

At this revelation Ana fumed "TALA! Really again with this?!"

"What?! The long dagger is for keeps! The other one I could make some money off of." Defended Tala.

"Argh! Whatever. If we go to Bree keep your sticky fingers off the weapons."

"They probably don't have anything good there anyway." Tala grumbled back. She was a little miffed that Ana has caught her once again.

Ana went to walk out the door of the hobbit hole but was stopped by Thorin who had heard obviously heard their conversation. "Are our possessions under threat from her presence?" He asked gruffly. Ana shook her head and went to soothe his concerns.

"No she doesn't steal things like that. Just weapons. She normally sells them to make money off of, but occasionally keeps them. I wouldn't be surprised that if she had a stash of weapons hidden in that satchel of pack. She's practically a walking armory sometimes."

Thorin retorted "So she might steal my axe or sword?"

Ana rolled her eyes "No she only steals them if she thinks there interesting. Which I doubt she thinks that if your axe or sword. Oh and Thorin?"

"Yes?"

"If you push her be prepared for her to push back harder." And with the warning Ana went to find Gandalf.

"Ah there you are my dear. I went ahead and go you a pack. Well heave to get you more clothes in Bree." Gandalf said pleasantly.

"Thank you." Ana said shyly. She was independent and not used to people doing things like that. "Gandalf, D Do you think we can actually do this? Save them that is?" Ana asked nervously.

"I believe you can do it. You have the medical skills and Tala has the fighting skills. And I believe the Valar have more than just this planned for the two of you." Gandalf replied reassuringly and cryptically. _Wizards. _Thought Ana.

Her peace was short lived though as she heard Tala shouting "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ana groaned. _Nope. She somebody else's problem right now. I'll deal with her later. _She thought.

Tala came storming out a few seconds later. A pale looking Kíli and Fíli came out a few seconds later. "What happened?" Ana inquired smoothly trying not to upset any of them further.

"Kíli grabbed my pistol, pointed at Fíli and he almost accidentally pulled the trigger. I have them a quick safety debrief." Tala grumped out. But it was ruined by the look of genuine concern in her eyes. Ana knew that Tala actually cared deeply but often didn't show it unless she was sure she could trust you. "I told him that's it's like a sling shot but far more lethal. He should be fine." Kíli walked towards her with a bit of caution. He looked up and asked.

"Miss Tala?" Tala turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Tala is fine none of these formalities."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have picked up such a weapon and not have asked since I didn't know what it does. Will you forgive me?" Kíli said sincerely.

"I forgive you, just next time ask yeah?"

"Of course and thank you." Kíli turned around to go take care of his pony. Tala looked at at Gandalf and in an inquisitive manner asked "So which one is mine?"

"The grey pony. She doesn't have a name" Gandalf was interrupted by Tala.

"Ash. Her name shall be Ash." At that moment Ana and Tala were both approached by Balin who has two pieces of parchment with him along with a ink well and quill. "What's up Balin?" Tala asked, teal eyes brimming with unrestrained curiosity.

Balin chuckled a little at her look before replying "These are your contracts. One as a role of scout and one as role of seer." He was a bit suprised when Tala's eyes rapidly filled with anxiety "What's wrong Lass?" Balin asked with concern. She looked back at Ana who nodded and whispered in her ear.

"Tell him. You can trust him. Trust is a two way road that begins with a leap of faith." Tala steeled herself and look Balin resolutely in the eye.

"Balin please don't say a word of this to anyone, unless it's very important. I-I can't re-read." She stuttered shyly as she crossed one arm over her torso and rubbed the other with it. Balin was taken aback and his eyebrows soared upwards with astonishment. For he could tell that she is very intelligent but he never expected that she couldn't read.

"You have my word lass, I won't tell anyone. Can you write?"

"Only my name" she mumbled.

"May I ask why you cannot read?"

"I just never could, no matter who tried to teach me. Why are you being so nice?"

"I've heard of problems like that before in my years but as for being nice do I need a reason?"

"In my experience nobody is nice without an ulterior motive. So what is this going to cost me?"

"Nothing Lass, you have my word on my beard. I don't know who caused you to think that way but I can assure you I'm not one of them. If you ever need to talk lassie, I'm here." Balin replied soothingly. Tala on the other hand was absolutely stunned. He didn't want anything in turn! She was having trouble comprehending that this was all out of the kindness of his heart. _This place really is different. Back in our world no one would do that except Ana. _She thought. She smiled a real smile that had Balin smiling back at her joy. Ana read them to Tala at a fast pace and pointed out where to sign it. They both signed their contracts and handed them to Balin. "Well, everything appears to be in order. Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." Most of the dwarves cheered at this.

Anastasia and Tala finished packing their ponies and they set off on an adventure. Ana was on a beige pony she had named Tolkien. Fíli and Kíli rode up to them.

"Do you think Mr. Boggins will show up?" Kíli asked. Ana replied smiling.

"Yes. I believe he will." Kíli nodded and looked at Tala.

"I'd bet money on it." She states with conviction.

"I agree." Kíli chirped back.

"You're wrong dear brother of mine. I bet he will not come." Fíli responded. Dwalin at the front also disagreed with the three of them.

"He will not come. He's too much of a coward." He snorted at the thought of the hobbit tagging along.

"I wouldn't call him a coward. He may ending up surprising you." Tala called out with irritation at Dwalin.

"She's right you know. Put me down as well. 20 silver." Gandalf called to Fíli.

"Put me down on Kíli's side as well lad." Called our Bofur with a lopsided grin. They soon all placed their bets and continued on out of The Shire. When they were near the borders Dori started to complain about it.

"I said didn't I? Coming here was a waste of time."

"That true enough" said one the dwarves, mostly like Gloin.

Dori continued his rant "Ridiculous notion. Use a hobbit? A halfling? Whose idea was it anyways?"

"Bilbo Baggins isn't half in anything." Ana corrected Dori. That's when they heard it.

"Wait! Wait!" Tala and Ana smirked at each other and halted their ponies. "I signed it. Here." He informed while handing it to Balin.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins to the Compnay of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin told him with a smile.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said disgruntled.

"No, no. That won't be necessary. Thank you. I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays you know? Even got as far as Frogmorton once. Ahh!" Bilbo rambled and squeaked out the last part as Fíli and Kíli had come up from behind him and unceremoniously dumped him on a pony named Myrtle.

"Here relax the hold on your reigns and realize you back other wise you'll be sore." Ana said helpfully.

"Thank you." Bilbo replied with a grateful smile. But the peace was broken by a zealous Tala.

"Ha! Told you Dwalin! Hey!" Tala shouted at him only to be drowned out by Ana who reached across and smacked her on the shoulder.

"Be nice!"

"That was nice!"

"Normal people nice."

"I'm not normal so those rules don't apply to me." Tala responded as she stuck her tongue out at Ana. Fili, Kili and Bofur watched the exchange which quickly delved into an argument with amusement. That was until Tala remembered the bet.

"Oi! Pay up!" Tala cried out gleefully while Ana facepalmed at her friends antics. Gandalf smiled at seeing Tala smiling.

"Come on Nori, pay up!" Cried out Oin. Money pouches began flying around as the bets were paid.

"What's all that about?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"They took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up." Gandalf supplied.

"And what did you think?" He asked Gandalf as he look back over his shoulder and saw the two strange girls putting recently gained coin pouches away.

"Well" Gandalf drawled, then his hand caught a bag of coins as he chuckled "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Bilbo then sneezed rather loudly.

"Ah. It's all this horse hair. I'm having a reaction." He began to search his pockets growing more desperate each second "No no no. Wait, wait. We have to turn around." Bilbo stated.

"What on Arda is the matter?"

"I forgot my handkerchief."

Bofur tore of a piece of his clothing and called over his shoulder. "Here. Use this." as he threw it to the hobbit.

"I knew I forgot something." Ana said to Tala who nodded.

"Move on." Thorin commanded. Some of the dwarves chucked at the hobbits face.

"You'll have to manage with out pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, Before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is behind you, the world is ahead." Gandalf told him as they passed the borders of the Shire.

After several minutes went by Tala heard her name being called. "Tala?" Asked Ana with a reserved expression. Tala looked over at Ana who was picking at part of the reigns on her pony.

"Yes Ana?" She replied.

"C-could you sing a song?"

"No."

"Oh come on! Why not."

"You know exactly why not."

"Please?"

"You aren't going to stop asking til I say yes are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine but later and my choice." Ana cheered and did a victory pump. The dwarves turned to see what the cheer was about. Tala shook her head at her. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace that a round pendant. On it was a detailed phoenix, that had and odd faint firery orange color to it. Gandalf felt a slight pulse in near by magic and he turned around to see Tala rubbing her necklace that somehow nobody noticed, not even Anastasia.

"My dear where did you get that necklace?" Gandalf carefully prodded. He knew that Tala was rather protective of it and it didn't fit in with everything he knew about Tala. Tala looked up alarmed at Gandalf and tensed up.

"I've always had it for as long as I can remember. Why?" Tala's tone was flat. Her eyes filled with caution.

"That's just a symbol I have not seen since and old friend went to the Undying Lands."

"I'm not an elf!" Tala exclaimed. That caught the attention of the dwarves and they turned to look at her causing her to snap at them as well. "What?!" Gandalf looked at the one the longer sword that she carried with her. It seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Tala eyed Gandalf with suspicion. She could tell he knew more about the necklace then she did and whatever it was it's important.

Fíli rode up to where Ana was by Tala who was just behind Bilbo. "So where are you from?" He asked with curiosity.

"We are from a far away land, the likes of which you will not find here nor ever see. The people there were all kinds. From guards to healers to bookkeepers to drivers, they all hailed from different beliefs, places and walks of life. We may not always get along but we are still strong." Ana told him, out of the corner of her eye she could see Ori furiously scribbling it down. She smiled at the sight as Tala was sitting cross legged on her pony with her eyes closed. Ana, Fíli and Kíli were rather confused on how she was doing that with out falling.

The day continued to pass and they arrived at Bree just in time for dinner. Ana was bouncing with excitement at getting to explore Bree and Tala was being, well Tala. Which meant she was scanning for threats in the crowd. They arranged at a stable and walked up to an inn with a familiar sign that read The Prancing Pony. They walked in and order their rooms. Ana and Tala had their own room. Tala left her stuff under the bed before heading back downstairs.

Thorin approached the two females and told them "Stay with a meember of the compnay if you go out to shop." Ana nodded but Tala just waved him off.

It didn't take long for some of the dwarves to notice that Tala was nowhere in sight. Dwalin's ever watchful gaze had noticed the back of her coat dart out the door. Dwain blinked not believing that she had moved that fast and was gone. Balin gave him a questioning look as to what he was looong at and he pointed at the door. Balin could just make out her silhouette.

"I would like to go to the blacksmith to get a dagger or short sword." Ana announced to the company hoping one of them could help her in her decision on a blade.

Fili got up and waltzed toward her and said "I'll go with you." Ana smile at him and turned to leave.

"After you." They went to walk out until Thorin called out.

"Be back before sundown."

"We will." Fili promised as they left The Prancing Pony. As they walked towards the smithies shop they both spotted Tala already there selling a dagger. She caught them in the corner of her eye and turned around to greet them.

"What are you two doing out here?" Her sense of curiosity out weighing the sense that she might be in trouble for this stunt at the moment. Fili's jaw dropped _how in the world did she get here with out anyone noticing?_ Ana on the other hand groaned.

"I'm here to get a short sword or maybe a dagger. Thorin isn't going to be happy once he realizes you left without an escort."

"Bite me." Was Tala's snappy response. Ana sighed and pinched her nose. Ana went back to shopping and saw a long dagger that had a fuller, a grip that was wrapped in leather. It had a wolf head shaped pommel. She decided she wanted that one. She went to pay for it but Fili stopped under the reason of save her money for clothes and other supplies. He purchased the dagger for her then they went with Tala to a travelers shop. They got several pairs of tunics and trousers. They went back to the inn. Thorin somehow didn't notice that Tala was missing or had returned but Dwalin and Balin both did.

"How'd you go unnoticed?" Fili whispered in her ear.

"I went out the window." She said as if it was obvious. Fíli gave her a look that told her he didn't believe her. Tala just simply have a smile before pointing at the door of the inn. Fíli got the hint that she had snuck out while everyone was together.

As the evening progressed one man got a little handsy and wouldn't leave Ana alone. Tala started to get up with a murderous face, but Ana should her head and mouthed "I got this." Tala nodded but gave her a look that said she would interfere if she needed to.

"C'mon doll, I'll make worth your night." The sleazy man said while trying and failing to read his her.

"Piss off and leave me alone or else." Ana growled at the sleazy man. Fili went to help her but Thorin stopped him. He noticed Tala was watching this with a slight smile. She obviously knew something they didn't if her shit eating grin was to go by. Sure enough they watched as he reached towards Ana again and this time she acted. She quickly punched him in the jaw, grabbed his arm and twisted him around so his arm was now behind his back. "Sod off mate." And then she swiftly kicked him in the back knocking him into a table and onto the floor. He got back up and bellowed at her.

"You whore!" Before he lunged again and Ana moved quickly grabbing his arm and delivering a quicky jab to the outside of his elbow breaking his arm. She then spun around and delivered a kick right into the mans groin before sending a hard right hook into his jaw knocking him out.

The dwarves jas dropped in shock along with several others in the inn. "Where do you learn to fight like that Lass?!" Fili marveled.

"Tala taught me." She told him with a small smile. Once again the dwarves were flabbergasted by this revelation. They all turned to Tala who had a smug grin on her face and their incredulous looks.

"Didn't see that coming did you?" Tala snarked at them. "Oin, I need to talk to you in private for a moment." Tala called out to the old healer. He nodded and went with her.

"What do you need Lass? Is it that time of month?"

"NO!" Rebuked Tala. "I have anxiety issues and I was wondering if there's a way I could keep it down."

"Im afraid not lassie. I'm sorry but if your feeling anxious some chamomile tea would help." Oin said with a sad smile.

"Ok. Thank you though."

"Anytime Lass."

"Oh and Oin? Ana was training to be a healer maybe she could help you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Oin walked back to the group. Bofur clapped her on the back when she returned and cheerfully said.

"You've got some impressive skills there Lassie."

"Thank you." Tala said with a faint blush.

"You should all get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." They all grumbled and Thorin heard Tala's hushed comment of "Joy can't wait to see what nightmare it's going to be this time. Not like I get much sleep anyway." She stalked off to her room. Thorin frowned at her comment. He would never admit but he was beginning to grow concerned and interested in her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning they were all packed but couldn't find Tala anywhere. They looked everywhere and eventually asked the inn keeper who told them he had seen her near the stables. They came to find an interesting sight. Tala had her pony all picked and ready to go. She was sitting cross legged on top of it meditating. Her teal eyes snapped open at the sound of them approaching.

"What took you so long?"

"How long have you been out here woman?" Thorin growled out, not happy that she had defied his orders. _By Mahal doesn't she realize how dangerous that was? _She ignored him.

"Morning All." And she turned and mounted her pony. "My name is Tala for your information Oakenarse. I kind handle myself so piss off." She then pulled out the slightly shorter of her two swords and began to sharpen it.

Thorin growled out lowly at her as he leaned foward a little "You should treat me with respect. I'm a king."

"Yes, That may be but not mine. And respect is earned not demanded nor given because of rank. You want my respect? Then earn it." She challanged him with a cold look he had never seen before. The company was sure that if looks could kill Thorin would be a very dead dwarf right about now. Thorin turned with a huff and went to his pony.

Dwalin walked up and said gruffly "I still don't trust you. But I'll admit you did a good job teaching her." Tala blinked at that not expecting a compliment from him.

"Move out!" Thorin called out.

The day was beautiful as the went down the road. The weather was nice and calm. Tala was looking around enjoying the beauty of Middle-Earth. Tala has begun sketching things in a note book she had hidden in her satchel. Bofur came up to her with Kíli on her other side. They both looked over her shoulder and were surprised by her skill at sketching. It looked so realistic that Bofur and Kíli let out breath at it a little too loud. Tala froze and slamed the note book shut immediately. "Those were amazing drawings." Bofur said making her blush at the compliment. She looked over at Kíli who made a noise of agreement. She gave them a small smile as they rode.

"You can see it when the journey is over." Tala told them. They both nodded their acknowledgement.

Just about a mile outside of Bree a group of men stopped them. "Hand over your coin." The leader said. One of them pointed to Ana "And the Lass as well, can't wait to have some fun wi" he was cut off by a kukri embedding itself in his throat, the handle knocking his head up as hell collapsed to the ground dead. They all whipped around only to have another one of the 6 bandits cry out in pain as he was run through by an enraged Tala. How she did all that that quick was beyond them. Tala yanked her sword out and in a single motion punch one in the face before jabbing her blade through his heart. She turned he attention to the one attacking her from the front when she spun back around. She sidestepped and twisted delivering a deep slash to the front of his chest before spinning around and giving another fatal slash on his back. She blocked the blade from the next, kicked him in the family jewels then gave a hard chop where his neck meets his torso killing him. The next one went to avenge his fellow bandit but Tala sidestepped and have a thrust as he ran himself into her blade. She grabbed it by the handle and yanked it out while spinning. The next guy she delivered a slash then an immediate stab up into his torso. She ripped the sword back out spun around and cut off his head. She turned to the next to last bandit and pulled out a kukri. She delivered a slash across his stomach and a quick slash with her sword. She then spun and drove the kukri through his gut. She spun around again and with a downward slash cut the bandits jugular dropping him as well. The last bandit pleaded for mercy but Tala had seen how leered at Ana, how he licked his lips in thought of getting a turn. Her teal eyes were cold and hard, blazing with fury making her eyes glow bright. She sheathed her kukri and then with a flick of her wrist and a slashing motion she cut his throat open. She matched the light leave his eyes before wiping off the blood of her sword on a cloth hanging off of her sword's sheath, she then went about sheathing her sword and returning to her pony. She stopped to bend down to pick up her kukri that she had thrown earlier, wiping the blood off of it and returning to its place. She remounted her pony and smirked at the dwarves expressions.

"Where did you learn that?" Asked a mystified Dwalin.

"I taught myself really and trained with people who enjoyed sword play." She replied with a shrug.

They began to get a move on as some of the dwarves eyed Tala out of the corner of their eyes with wariness and newfound respect for her skill with a blade. They eventually came upon a rock outcropping that would make a good camp. "We'll make camp here." Thorin called out. They set about unpacking the ponies, Tala set her bedroll on the outskirts of their group. Ana walked up to her as she was laying everything out how she wanted it.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Ana asked while playing with a piece of her hair.

"About Azog?" Tala responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I don't know. I think he will respond badly, maybe even violently. But if you think we should prepare him then yes." Ana nodded. Tala sighed.

"I'm not looking foward to this." She mumbled.

Bilbo bolted upright and looked over at Gloin who was breathing in moths and exhaling them. He passed Ana, Fili and Kili as he walked over to his pony and have her an apple. An eerie screech pierced the nights quiet. Tala bolted upright and pulled her knives out.

"What was that?" Bilbo squeaked.

"Orcs." Kili said with a frown.

"Orcs?" Bilbo squeaked again. Thorin has woken up at that word. He looked over and saw Tala staring in the distance where the other cliff was. Her teal eyes glowed in the darkness of the night. He felt an odd pull in his chest, just like he had earlier when she had taken on those bandits so fast and ferociously that it had rendered them immobile with shock. He shook his head, he'd talk to Balin about it later when he caught the tail end of Fili's and Kili's joke.

"Quick and quiet. No screams, just lots of blood." Kili and Fili began to snicker at the hobbit. Thorins blood boiled at this and he stomped over to his nephews.

"You think that's funny? You think that a night raid by orcs is a joke?" He thundered. His ice blue eyes blazing with cold fury.

"We didn't mean anything thing by it." Kili said looking sorrowful.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He the turned and walked towards the the edge and began to brood. Tala put up her knives and moved to where Ana is sitting on the other side of Kili. Balin walked up the small group and noticed that Tala's eyes were literally glowing in the light. That's was a little unnerving to him and the others who noticed.

"Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more reason than most to hate orcs." Balin started.

"You mean Moria don't you?" Tala and Ana said at the same time. Balin blinked at them along with Fili and Kili.

Balin contined with the tale "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror decided to take back the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had gotten their first. Moria has been taken by legions of orcs led by the most vile of all their race. Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc has sworn to wipe out the kind of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Throin's father was driven mad by grief. He went missing, prisoner or killed we do not know. We were leaderless. Death and defeat upon us, that is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against a terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing more than an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied we drove the orcs back. Our enemy has been defeated. But there was no feast, nor there was song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few has survived. And then I thought to myself, there's one I could follow, one I could call King." Balin finished the tale. The entire compnay was staring at Thorin. They would follow him the then end of time no doubt.

Bilbo then asked Balin "And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?"

"That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin snarled.

"Did you confirm the kill?" Ana asked Thorin. He wheeled around to face Ana but found Tala in his way. She was standing protectively in front of Anastasia.

"You cannot be sure someone is dead unless you make sure they are." Ana told him.

Tala pointed out to him "Look at Gandalf, Look At Balin. They doubt he's dead. Do you not trust them? If you think he's dead from the loss of an arm then you are a fool. They are warriors where we come from who have the survived the loss of two limbs. Can you be so sure he actually dead?" Tala said as Balin narrowed his eyes. She couldn't see him. He needed to talk to the two of them.

Thorin narrowed his eyes "What do you know?"

"I know many things and as does Ana of the past and yet to come." Before Throin could do anything Gandalf added.

"I would trust them Thorin. The Valar has chosen them to aid you, you should listen to them." Gandalf told the King in Exile.

Thorin scoffed "I doubt they know anything of hardship." As soon as he said that he was slugged by Tala who's eyes burned with rage.

"Nothing of hardship?! I know more than you think. I know of a type of fear that you'll never know!" She shouted in his face and went to strike him again but Ana caught her arm barely in time as the other girls eyes began to glaze over.

She pulled the shorter girl into a strong hug "It's ok, it's ok. Shh. I've got you, take some deep breaths. Your not there." Ana rubbed he hand up and down Tala's back as she tried to ignore the raised ridges running all over back. "You still owe me that song and I think I've waited long enough." Tala gave a humorless laugh but was thankful for the distraction.

"Fine get your guitar and play lean on me." Ana smiled at her and go out and started to play catching the attention of the everyone as Tala started to sing.

"Lean on me Lean on me

Don't you ever give up on your dreams

No matter how hard things seem

You gotta keep your head on what you do today

Keep holdin on cause help is on the way

When outta the blue your buddies appear

They're like instant friends and their mission is clear

Keep workin to make it all real

It's what you'd been hopin all along you'd feel

Well you can lean on me

Lean on me when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long til I need

Somebody to lean on

You can lean on me to help you stand

You know I'll be there right, it's part of the plan

Together today we will get it done

And at the end of the story the victory is won

No matter who simple this might sound

Helpin somebody else is where love is found

Just reach out your hand to show you care

The greatest gift is the one you share

Well you can lean on me

Lean on me when youre not strong

And I'll be your friend I'll help carry you on

For it won't be long til I need

Somebody to lean on

Just call

Just call on me brother when you need a hand

We all need somebody to lean on

I just might have a problem you'd understand

We all need somebody to lean on

Just call me just call me

Just call me you know you can call

Just call just call

Just call me woo

Oh oh oh lean on me

Lean on me lean on me

Oh oh oh lean on me

Lean on me

Lean on me when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long til I need

Somebody to lean on

Just call me just call me

Just call me you know you can call

Just call me just call

Just call me"

Tala finished the song and looked into the shocked faces of the company. "What?" Tala asked feeling uncomfortable under all their shocked looks. She didn't like being the center of attention, in her experience that always led to pain.

"You got quite the voice Lass! I can't wait to hear you song again." Bofur exclaimed with a giant smile. Thorin felt that pang in his chest again. Her eyes caught his for a few seconds and he could see her uncomfortableness with being the center of attention.

"Welp, Goodnight." Tala went to back to her bedroll and tried to get some sleep. _Fitful sleep knowing my luck._ She soon fell asleep and back into the world of nightmares. Thorin's thoughts weighed heavily on what Tala had barked at him. _What did she mean she knows a type of fear I'll never know? _He feel asleep trying to solve the puzzle she gave him. She intrigued him as much as she infuriated him at times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N I don't own the song lean one me. Please read and review.


	4. Four

A/N: I don't own The Hobbit, Tolkien and Jackson do. I just own my two OCs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up! Wake up, your having a nightmare!" Teal eyes snapped open and were glazed over with being locked in the past. Thorin fortunately backed up just in time to avoid a hard kick. Her panicked cry woke up the entire company and Ana who bolted over to Tala trying to clam her.

"Hey, Tala look at me, Hey right here. Look at me Tala, in the eyes sweetheart." Tala started to pull away. _Oh no you don't your not doing this on your own anymore_. Ana grabbed her and held her hands. "Look at me, look at my eyes. Shh, it's ok your ok, your safe. He's not here, he can't hurt you. He can never hurt you again. No don't do that focus on my voice, your safe." This continued for the next 6 minutes before Tala's breathing was back to normal. Ana pulled her into a strong hug and whispered "I've got you. You won't be fighting this on your own anymore. I'll be here for you."

Thorin was appalled that he had somehow caused that reaction in her. Dwalin and Balin went over to where Thorin had walked over to the edge of the camp. "She was afraid of me." Thorin whispered.

"I don't think she was laddie. Her eyes were glazed over and I know you saw that too." Balin told him reassuringly.

"Pack up, I'll deal with the others." Ana softly instructed Tala who only nodded.

"Thank you. For everything." Tala smiled gratefully. She pulled the water flap the back of her pack on and closed her long coat. She then pulled over her hood because she could tell it's going to rain. She was packed up her pony and then waited by it for the other so they could get moving.

"What can I do for you Anastasia?" Balin asked kindly.

"Oh, you might want to put you raincoats on cause it's gonna downpour."

"Ahh. We'll go do that and give you a chance to talk to Thorin." Balin smiled knowingly and dragged Dwalin off with him. Ana blinked then shook her head and turned to Thorin.

"It's not your fault."

"What?" He asked her.

"The way Tala reacted and her panic attack. That would've happened no matter who woke her up."

"But she was afraid of me."

"Thorin we both know your more observant than that, don't give me that look, I know you've been watching us and trying to figure us out. But she wasn't, she was having a flash back. Look it's not place to say so I'm just going to be vague because she'll tell you or the company when she's ready. She's been through a lot and never got help, she's never really talked about except for once." She then turned on her heel and began to pack up as well.

After they had a quick breakfast they moved out and the rain came down. In buckets. Before it was lunch Dori had an idea to get the weather to change. "Here Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Gandalf replied with amusement at the elder of the Ri brothers.

"It is raining Master Dwarf and it will continue to until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of this world, fin yourself another wizard."

"Are the any?" Bilbo piped up.

"What?"

"Other wizards."

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White."

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you." Tala called out.

"Why not?"

"He is not who you think he is. Be mindful how much you tell him of anything." Tala implored.

"She's right. He might be allied with an enemy that fought with a ring forged in Doom that Isildur fought against." Ana added. Gandalf frowned at that catching the meaning of what she was saying and then went back to talking about wizards.

"Then there are the Two Blue Wizards. Do you know I've quite forgotten their names."

"Alatar and Pallando." Tala and Ana said at the same time.

"Yes, I do believe you are right."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo inquired.

"That would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?" Bilbo replied with sass. He could here Tala trying and failing to keep her snickers quiet. Gandalf looked back with a look of mock indignation.

"I believe he is a very great wizard in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forests land to the east. And a good thing too, evil will always look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf finished a bit ominously.

"Excuse Miss Tala?" A timid voice asked her.

"Please just call me Tala." She responded to the shy dwarf.

"Then you must call me Ori. I was wandering if you know any stories?"

"I do. There's one where we come from called to The 300 Spartans."

"Can you tell us?" Ori asked bright eyed intrigued by the possibility of writhing it down.

"Aye. You can even record it if you want to. There was a place called Greece. They were divide into several small groups called city states. One of them was called Sparta. Now Sparta was made of warriors, so renowned were they in combat that they didn't build walls around their cities. For Sparta was feared. But a threat was looming from the East from a place called Persia under the rule of King Xerxes. And he wanted to conquer the Greek world. A prophecy was placed on King Leonidias of Sparta. It was said that he could do nothing a let the Greek world be crushed or he could die in battle and the Persians would be defeated. He choose to fight for Spartans feared no one. They had saying about war, they said either go with your shield or come back on it. For they carried their dead back on their shields. For them it's was better to fight and die than cower in themeir homes. So Leonidias rounded up 300 of his best and most seasoned soldiers. They marched off to a place called Thermopylae. There they would cut off the Persian army at the pass. 300 versus 1 million men. On the first day no Spartans fell and the forums was bathed in Persian blood. On the second day the Persians tried again to take the pass but failed once more. But they were betrayed, a Greek soldier called a hoplite who's names is lost to history betrayed them for gold. He showed the Persians a way to surround the Spartans. King Leonidias found out and when they interrogated a Persian he told him "You are surrounded Spartan." Leonidias replies "We are Spartans. When are we not." For Sparta was the smallest of the Greek city states in population. Leonidias rallied his Spartans for one last battle. One the would not come back from. He told them "Today was a day Persia will not forget. Tomorrow is a day the world will remember!" And they prepared themselves for what would be their final battle. They next day they fought and at sundown the last Spartan, King Leonidias fell. But the Greek world rallied behind the 300 and they fought and a week later the Persians were defeated their king killed. The Greek world was saved and the 300 Spartans and King Leonidias would be remembered." Tala finished her tale and saw a company complete in awe. Ori has written it all down as well. Tala turned back to the scribe "Don't worry Ori, me and Ana know plenty of stories for you to record." Tala assured him.

Much later in the day after the rain had stopped they came upon an abandoned and destroyed farm house. "We'll camp here for the night." Throin declared.

"Yay trolls." Tala said dryly.

"Ana!" Tala boomed without warning.

"Good grief! What Tala?" Ana sighed in exasperation.

"We need to talk. Now. In private. I'm looking at you Nori." Said dwarf began to walk off a bit stunned she knew he was eavesdropping. As Ana began to walk over her vision went white and images flashed through her mind of the company being captured and Bilbo stalling for daylight.

"You alright?" Gandalf asked as he passed her to go inspect the house.

"I just had a vision. Like a real freaking vision." She supplied a but breathlessly.

"Hmm seems the Valar have blessed you with the gift of foresight." And with that he walked off to the house. Ana walked over to where Tala was waiting.

"I can have visions!" She blurted at a stunned Tala who blinked in reply owlishly.

"What?"

"You remember how the trolls went down? I just saw all that in my mind. Like as a vision."

"Change of plans let's go tell Oakenarse." Tala huffed our reluctantly.

"Fíli, Kíli, Look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin told his nephews.

Gandalf made a beeline towards and inspected the house as he mumbled to himself "A farmer and his family used to live here."

"Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going." Thorin ordered the brothers ignoring Gandalf.

"Aye. Right you are." Glóin called back.

Throin walked off to where Gandalf was inspecting the destroyed home still. Thorin walked in and moved to the back of the building or what left of it anyway. "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could~"

"Gandalf!" Tala shouted as she burst into the building. "Thorin."

"Is there something you need Tala?" Gandalf asked her with a raised brow.

"Nope but Ana has something important to tell you two." Ana walked in grumbling about certain teal eyed people and their lack of manners.

"Yes it seem the Valar have suddenly decided to give me foresight." Ana grumbled out.

"Oh?"

"Don't oh me Gandalf! I still think you knew this would happen. Anyway, trolls."

"Trolls?" Both Thorin and Gandalf parroted back.

"Yep. My vision was of Trolls taking the ponies and then nearly eating the company." Tala watched the conversation storing away mannerisms of Thorins mentally. _He's rather handsome. Wait. Where did that come from? _Tala thought. Thorin watched as her face seemed shocked by whatever she was thinking about then shook her head. That's when what Ana had said registered. Gandalf had a knowing smirk on his face.

"I doubt there's any trolls around here." Thorin said dismissively. Gandalf frowned and continued where he left off.

"We could make for the hidden valley."

"I told I will not go near that place." They both turned only to find Ana standing there. All three of them were confused, Tala had disappeared without any of them noticing.

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest and advice." Gandalf said with the patience of saint.

"I don't need their advice." Thorin said shortly.

"And yet you have a map you cannot read. So how do you plan on getting in the Mountain then oh wise one." They all jumped at the sound of Tala's voice not seeing her return. "Don't scowl at me because you know I'm right." Tala smirked at the scowling dwarf.

"She's right you know." Ana said pointedly.

"If you've been blessed with foresight then what does it say?"

"That not how foresight works Thorin." Ana sighed as she rubbed her face.

"Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf supplied.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls and the Elves look on and do nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father." Thorin stated shortly.

"I did not give that map, nor did Tala give you that key to hold onto the past."

"I did not know they were yours to keep." Thorin growled. Gandalf have him a look and stormed off.

Tala watched as Gandalf stormed out, she turned to Thorin. "People die because of others who hold onto the past and the hatred. There was a war fought because of a man who did exactly what you are doing. 60 million people died as a result and 20 million were murdered by the government of that man because of his hatred and racism." Tala informed him.

"Besides you'll be thankful of one Elf before the end of this journey. She will save him twice." Ana stated. Thorin game her a disbelieving look and marched off toward the camp. "What's up?" Ana asked Tala who looked a little shocked at something.

"It's just I thought Thorin was handsome earlier." Tala said with confusion before shaking her head and walking off towards Bombur. Ana's face grew into a knowing grin. Tala may be oblivious to the looks she had given Thorin in there but Ana wasn't.

She was stopped though by Thorin. "Are you ok?" She froze at his question. _What? Why does he care? _

"Why?" He was confused by her question.

"Why what?"

"Why do you care?"

"Your~" He was cut off by Tala crossing her arms as she growled.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I maybe part of the company on paper but does that mean I'm actually welcome here?" He was stunned by that.

"I do care." He insisted but yet he doesn't know why. _Maybe it had something to do with that pang in my chest I felt when she had that panic attack and the thought that she was afraid me. And then the overwhelming relief I felt when she wasn't. _He was brought back to reality by Tala's snort.

"Right. Sure you do." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she sauntered off toward her pack and the fire. Had she actually looked at Thorin she would have seen hurt flash across his face.

"Everything all right? Gandalf where are you going?" Bilbo inquired nervously.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who got any sense." He thundered back.

"And who's that?" Bilbo asked innocently.

"Myself Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Bilbo looked on a bit worriedly.

"Will he be coming back?" Bilbo asked no one in particular.

"Yes, At dawn" answered Ana with a reassuring smile as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin called our to the larger dwarf. Balin walked over sensing something off about Thorin.

"Laddie what's bothering you?" The white haired dwarf asked.

"Nothing Balin." Thorin replied tiredly.

"You can't lie to me lad."

"It's something Tala said."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't believe me when I said I care about her even though I don't understand why I do so much."

"Lad she's had a hard life. The hints and her eyes show as much. She probably not used to other people caring except for Anastasia." They stood in silence thinking about the mystery know as Tala until Ana's bellow startled everyone.

"TALA KASSANDRA AUGUSTINE! Really?!" Ana roared at Tala.

"What?!"

"Don't you what me Kassandra, I know you stole this tunic and trousers. Why you had the money to buy it after the bet." She fumed as she held up the stolen articles of clothing. Tala had the sense to at least look sheepish.

"Old habits die hard." She rubbed the back of her neck. Ana took a step closer to her.

"I get that. But Sandra please try to stop doing that." By using Tala's nickname that Anastasia only uses when she is very serious. Tala winced at that but nodded her understanding. Ana gave her a soft smile.

"He's been gone a long time." Bilbo fretted.

"Who?" Bofur asked.

"Gandalf."

"Bilbo he's a wizard they do as they choose and can handle themselves. He'll be fine." Tala huffed at the Hobbit with a smile.

"I agree with Tala." Bofur turned to Bilbo with two bowls of soup "Here do you us a favor, take this to the lads." He handed the bowls to him before swinging back around and slapping Bombur's hand away from the ladle. "Stop it. You've had plenty."

"Aye, it's not a bad stew Bombur." Called out Dwalin.

"Best I've had." Tala added.

"Could've been worse Dori could have made it." Nori teased.

"Hilarious." Dori said flatly.

Bilbo came upon the brothers who were staring into the wood with a confused look and their face. "What's the matter?" Bilbo asked them brothers.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies, only we have run into a slight problem." Kíli replied.

"We had 17, now there's 15. Daisy and Bungo are missing." Fíli informed the hobbit.

"Well, that's not good. That is not good at all." Bilbo chuckled nervously. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" He asked.

"No, let's not worry him." Fíli replied.

"As our official burglar, we thought you might look into it." Kíli added.

"Crap." Tala turned and raised an eyebrow at Ana. "Bilbo went into the woods with the stew for Fíli and Kíli." She supplied.

"Oh for Pete's sake." Tala groaned. Bofur looked at them strangely.

Bilbo scurried around an uprooted tree "Well something large uprooted these trees."

"That was our thinking." Kíli said pointing out the obvious.

"It's something very big and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo responded ignoring Kíli's comment. Fíli noticed a light further in the forest not to far and got the others attention

"Hey. There's a light over here." They moved over to where a log was and crouched down.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"Trolls." Kíli ground out with distaste.

"Trolls!" Bilbo squeaked. "He's go Minty and Myrtle! I think they're going to eat them. We have to do something." Bilbo cried out shocked.

"Yes, Yes you should. Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small they'll never see you." Kíli told him with a reassuring smile.

"It's perfectly safe we'll be right behind you. If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." Fíli told him.

"Trolls! They have some of the ponies!" Fíli shouted as he came bursting back into the campsite.

"They have Bilbo too!" Kíli yelled out.

"And you left him with the Trolls?!" Tala roared startling the dwarves. "Idiots, I'm surrounded by hairy idiots who leave defenseless hobbit with giant man eating trolls." She rubbed her face, groaned as she looked up at the sky and then with a determined look on her face, started to stomp off into the woods. Thorin stopped her though and with a gruff "stay here" he went to fight the trolls. Tala sat around and waited til they were probably captured then grabbed her rifle. "You free then I'll distract the trolls." And with that Tala was off in the forest moving through it like a ghost. Once she reached the edge of the clearing she took up a crouching position and reattached the scope on the rack she a specially built for it. She lined up the sights on the closest troll. She took 3 deep breaths and pulled the trigger slowly on the third exhale.

The dwarves were yelling at Bilbo who has just noticed Gandalf moving around in the bushes when a thunderclap echoed throughout the forest making them all jump. One of the trolls gave a flinch as his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and collapsed to the ground dead. The dwarves could see where something had hit it in the eye and killed it. Unfortunately for Tala who shot up as soon as she saw a troll rushing her in an enraged state dropped her rifle next to Thorin and Kili, the muzzle still smoking. She hadn't expected them to move that fast and she began to move. She managed to dodge one of the trolls hands but it back handed her with the other in her mid torso with a sickening crack as she screamed at the white hot pain. The hit from the troll had sent her flying into a nearby tree knocking unconscious. Thorin's heart let up in his throat at Tala's scream of pain. He became filled with a burning rage that could rival Smaug's fire at the thought that something had hurt her. He was overwhelmed by a strong sense of protection towards her he had never felt for a woman before._ I need to talk to Balin if we survive this. He can probably shed light on these strange feeelings I'm having._ Gandalf's shout brought him out of his thoughts.

"The dawn will take you all!" He bellowed as he smashed the rock he was standing on with his stagf causing it to crack, allowing light to fill in the clearing causing the trolls into stone. Once Ana had freed them she grabbed Tala's rifle and ran to her as she was trying to stand back up. By the time Ana had reached where Tala was at she was back up and hunched over. Thorin could see her hunched over not far from him, but Ana was already close to her with a stern expression on her face.

"Sit down."

"Anastasia, I'm fine." She stried to smile reassuringly but she was pretty sure it came out more as a grimace. Ana simply gave her a look that translated to do you think I'm stupid? You aren't going anywhere to you have been seen by a healer.

"Oin! Get your old butt self over here, Pronto!" Ana bellowed at the old healer.

"Go get my medical bag Lad." Oin told Fili who ran off to grab it.

"And where did you go, if I may ask?" Thorin prodded at Gandalf.

"To look ahead."

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business but they're still all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar."

"He had the boys to play for time, none of the rest of you thought of that. They most of come down from the Ettenmoors." Thorin at least looked a hit ashamed a What he said about the hobbit.

"Since when did mountain trolls come this far down south?" Thorin inquired.

"Not since a darker powere ruled these lands. They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin states as he begans to look around. He spotted Fili running back towards Oin with his medical bag. He began to make his way ove to him.

"Fine! But I get to decide when I tell them where the scars came from." She whisper yelled at Ana. Tala spotted Throin beginning to make his way over towards her. "Great. Here comes King Stick up the Ass. Can't wait to have to defend myself about trying to help the company because you where to busy glaring at Bilbo to play along." She mumbled. She was now just in her cargo pants and a dark grey sports bra with her bracer still on her left wrist. Oin's startled gasp caused the others to turn around, brimming with curiosity and worry. There wasn't much that could shock the old healer. Tala's entire upper body was covered in scars. They went mostly in the same direction with a few disappearing under her sports bra. On her upper left abdomen had two round shaped scars that to their eyes looked like scars left by arrows. On the right side of her rib cage crossing over to the left sided where 20 round scars that were from burn marks.

"If you are done gawking can you reset my ribs or not? I'll answer your questions WHEN I am ready." Tala huffed out. "It's not that shocking is it?"

"You were shot?! Twice?!" Ana exclaimed tearing up at the thought of a bleeding Tala laying on the ground, a pool of blood underneath her. Fili was quicky to pull her into a side hug. When he did he felt a jolt of electricity run through him momentarily stunning him. _That's exactly how Amad said it would feel when you found your one_ Fili thought with excitement and worry.

"Hey! I got them because some idiot and his friends tried to have their way with me! They thought by shooting me first it would make it easier and they were wrong. We fought, they lost and I was injured."

"More like you killed them."

"Then they shouldn't have tried to rape me, then they would still be alive!" She snarled back at Ana.

"I need you to roll over some Lass so I can look at your back." Oin informed. Tala hesitated but a stern look from Ana and she then rolled exposing more scars running up her back the same way as the long scars on her front side. Oin finally recognized them as wounds from a whip. It angered him to know that someone had whipped her. Where the arrow wound looking scars were on the front he found two larger holes on her back. Oin looked over her ribs as he cataloged her scars. "Well there broken but not too bad because you jumped back. You definitely have a concussion. I put make some tea that'll help with the pain." Tala grumbled something about having worse and not needing the tea but Ana was giving her a death glare that just screamed your going to drink it even if I have to force it down your throat.

Thorin had looked up when he heard Oin gasp and his heart hurt at the sight of Tala's scared body and bruised torso from the trolls. Then it burned with rage direct at whoever had done all this to her. _I need to talk to Balin_ he mentally reminded himself. He just stood there til Tala's snarky comment brought him out of his trance.

"You keep thinking that hard smokes gonna come out of your ears." He gave her an exasperated look.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh I'm just peachy. Got used as a punching bag by a Trolls. Lots of fun. You should try it some time." She snarked at him. He could hear snickering from some of the dwarves. Thorin rolled his eyes at her antics, but had a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Oin a hand on her ribs as Thorin reached her. "Lad hold her hand." Oin told Thorin as he prepared to reset Tala's three broken ribs. "This might hurt."

"No shit Sherlock. This isn't the first time I've had broken ribs." She grumbled as she grabbed Thorin's hand. He felt an electric jolt pass through his hand. His eyes widened as he knew what that meant. _I'm going to have to include Anastasia in this talk with Balin later._ Oin pushed them back into position quickly and Tala squeezed his hand as she yelped in pain. She felt tears prick at her eyes and refused to let them fall. Oin began to wrap up her ribs. "They should be healed in about 3 weeks. Your head neads to be cheacked again in every few hours." When he was finished Tala asked for her rifle back. Thorin watched as she threw the bolt on it back ejecting a brass object before pushing the bolt foward again. She got up with the help of Thorin who was giving a look she couldn't decipher. She thanked him and blushed a under his intense gaze filled a look of tenderness. _Huh wonder what that was all about._ Tala thought confused by Thorin's actions. _I doubt the tenderness in his eyes was for me._

Thorin helped her up as she gave him a look of suspicion to as why he was helping her. He realized that he was going to have a hard time convincing her of any good intentions of his. Tala was confused as to why he was helping her. _Maybe he just wants something. _When he didn't say anything and just stared at her, Tala snapped at him. "What the hell do you want?"

He gave her a confused look. "Nothing. Am I not allowed simply to help you?"

"Why do YOU want to help? I thought I was just a distraction and a burden?" She told him. She went back to camp and got her things before coming back to where the others were going in search of the troll cave.

"Found it!" Called out Dwalin. Tala and Anastasia went if the cave along with some of the other dwarves.

"Oh, What's that stench?!" Nori exclaimed as he covered his nose with his sleeve.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf told them as the wondered about the cave. Bofur pushed around a few coins

"Seems a shame to leave it just laying around."

"Agreed. Nori." Gloin replied to Bofur's statement.

"Yeah?"

"Get a shovel." He ran and got a shovel before coming back. Tala and Ana had spotted some rather strong looking bows. Tala picked up recurve bow with a strange looking quiver. The bow and quiver had the same exact phoenix as her necklace on it. She gave the string a test and decided that she would take it. Ana picked a recurve bow with silver tips and a quiver that had thick fur on it and a sliver trim. Tala's quiver came full while Ana had to film hers. They turned back to lave and heard Gandalf chiding Thorin "You cannot wish for a finer blade." He must have liked what he saw because he kept it. "That quiver has magic on it." Gandalf said to Tala.

"What do you mean?"

"It has a spell that'll make sure you never run out of arrows."

"Ohh. I like that. It's sounds awesome. I think they were meant for me to find Gandalf. They have the same emblem as my necklace and the same glow on them as well."

"It seems so my dear." Gandalf smiled at her with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Let's get out of this foul place." Thorin barked out as they left. Tala just stood there for a few seconds.

"You ok Tala?" Ana gently asked her. "I-I felt something when I first saw Thorin smile a little. My heart beat faster when he smiles."

"Tala, I don't know what to say."

"Ana I feel drawn to him but I'm scared to act. I'm not something anybody would want except you of course."

"Don't worry we'll figure this out."

"How is it that you always have the answers?"

"That's my job as your friend."

"Sister. Your my sister."

"In all but blood." Ana smiled at Tala and gently hugged her. Tala stiffened at first bit them relaxed and hugged her back. Together they walked out of the troll hoard.

"Here, Bilbo. This is about your size." He handed him an Elvish blade that was the perfect size as a sword the hobbit.

"I can't take this." Bilbo told Gandalf.

"It's of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"I've never used a sword in my life."

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do remember this: True courage is not knowing when to take a life but when to spare one." Gandalf said with wisdom.

"Courage is also not about the absence of fear but the triumph over it." Tala added in. They both looked at her. "What? It's true." Tala said.

"That a very wise statement Tala." Gandalf smiled at her.

Thorin heard something crashing through the brush up ahead. "Something's coming!" He shouted in warning.

"Stay together!" Gandalf said as he drew his new sword. "Hurry now! Arm you selves!" A crazed looking man in brown robes burst forth from the brush and a sled pulled by a team of large rabbits. Tala squealed at the sight of the rabbits as she scrunched up her face with her arms and quicky regret it as he ribs protested the movement making her hiss in pain as she grabbed her torso and hunched over. The brown robbed man with bird poop? Yep bird poop on his face shouted.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

"Radagast. It's Radagast the Brown. What on Arda are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Somethings wrong. Somethings terribly wrong." He went to speak again but stopped and Gandalf prompted.

"Yes?"

"Oh, just give me a minute." He contined to open and close his mouth and motioning with his hand before he groaned. "Oh, I has a thought but now I've lost it."

"This is the other wizard Gandalf was talking about?" Fili asked Ana.

"Yeah. He is, Tala here sit down and rest. Don't look at me like that." Ana answered.

"Oh it's not a thought at all, it's a silly old Stick insect."

The faces the dwarves made at that which made Tala laugh til she hissed in pain. _Damn that hurts._ Tala thought.

"What are they taking about you think?" Kili asked. Tala ignored him at first and instead called to Ana.

"Warn Gandalf when you get a chance." Ana nodded in response. "Probably wizard business." Tala reaches down and began to pet one of the rabbits. The company watched as a bright genuine smile made its way onto her face. The company couldn't help but smile at her but their smile didn't last long when they remember her scars. That made them in rage at whoever had done that to her.

A howl pierced the air around them sending shivers down the spines. "What that a wolf? Are the wolves are here?" Bilbo asked warily.

"Wolf? No that is not a wolf." Bofur told him as he tightened his grip on his mattock.

"Kíli, Ana get your bow!" Thorin ordered. As soon as he said that a warg came down into the clearing only to be hit by an arrow from Ana killing it instantly. Throin drew his Orcist as another warg lunged for where Fíli was only to be brought down by Thorin and Dwalin finishing it off with his axe. "Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo squeaked out. Gandalf came storming up intl the group and demanding

"Who did you tell about your quest?"

"No one."

"Who did you tell?"

"No one I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?" Before Gandalf could answer Tala and Ana did at the same time.

"You're being hunted." They both said gravely.

"They are right." Gandalf said.

"We need to get out of here." Dwalin urged.

"We can't! We have no ponies, they've bolted." Ori called out from above in the tree line.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said adamantly.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They'll out run you." "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try." He then mounted his sled and took off.

They ran out into the fields where large rocks were scattered about. They ran from cover to cover as the went Gandalf leading them towards an unknown destination. They stopped under a large rock and Thorin grabbed Ori as he ran by. "Ori, No! Get back!" They all paused as the heard a warg sniffing around on the rock above them. Thorin nodded at Ana and Kili and then at their bows. They got the hint and knocked an arrow. They shot out from the rock. Kili aimed at warg and Ana at the Orc on it's back. The warg yelped as it fell and the Orc was hit in its shoulder. They both tumbled off the rock and in front of the dwarves. The Orc shot up and charged them only to find a sword with glowing veins of fiery orange on it bed itself in its gut. Tala twisted as she ripped he sword out and delivered a hard chop on the juncture of its neck spraying its black blood onto her. She then pulled hard throwing the Orc into the ground face first as she preceded to stab it through the back and into its heart. She pulled her sword out of its body, wiped the blood off of it and re-sheathed her sword. The silence was all they needed as they heard to Orcs scream and the chase began.

"Where are you leading us?" When Gandalf simply gave him a look instead of answer he turned to Ana.

"Seer. Where are we going?"

"To a city with a river." Ana replied cryptically.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf shouted. As she ran Tala could see black spots occurring in her vision. _No I will NOT pass out. I must make sure they're safe first._ She thought as she ran.

"Kíli! Ana! Shoot them!" Thorin yelled.

"We're surrounded!" Dwalin called out.

"Where's Gandalf?" One of the Dwarves asked.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin immediately accused.

"Oh shut it you idiot! He has not abandoned us." Tala huffed out with annoyance.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf yelled as he popped up from a rock like a jack in the box. Tala saw that little Ori was only angering a warg with his sling shot as the Orc smiled cruelly at him. The Orc fires an arrow only to hit Tala in the upper abdomen when she shoved Ori out of the way. She yanked the arrow back out and shot it back at the Orc using her own bow killing it. The Warg lunged at her, she dodged yanking out her sword and slashing its throat open as she drew it. She threw a kukri at a warg coming for Kili killing it instantly as the knife embedded itself in the wargs skull. She ran towards Thorin grabbing and sheathing her kukri as she went. She reached Thorin and shoved him into the hole, hard. The warg coming up from behind him went after her as she spun around and it swiped her with one of its paws. She yelled in pain as she went down. The warg was on top of her but she stopped it using her legs, she flicked out her wrist using the new blade contraption she finished in Bilbo's home and stabbed the warg in the throat. It jerked back a little allowing her to retract the wrist blade and thrust a kukri into the throat of the animal rolling out from the warg as she did ripping its throat out with the blade of the kukri. She quickly sheathed it and then shut her long coat so the others wouldn't see the claw marks and worry.

Thorin looked up as she was jumped by a warg. A few moments later she came sliding down into the pass. Her long coat was closed blocking his view of her to see if she was injured. An Orc fell down into the pass shortly after wards. Thorin pulled out the arrow lodged in its throat and spat out "Elves." Dwalin called out from a bend in the pass.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course." Bofur called back with a tone that just implied that that was a stupid question.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf murmured to himself. They down the path and pretty soon they were beginning to notice something is wrong with Tala. She kept stumbling and swaying, it was beginning to worry the dwarves, especially Thorin and Ana. She kept waving off their concerns saying she was fine. Fíli noticed Ana's expression and asked her.

"Do you not believe her?"

"No I don't."

"Why?"

"Tala has been know to lie and or downplay wounds to keep people from worrying." She informed Fíli.

Bilbo asked the Grey Wizard "Do you, do you feel that Gandalf? It feels like~"

"Magic? That's because it is. An old and powerful magic." They all walked out into an open walkway leading down to a valley. "The Vallery of Imladris. In the common tongue it's know by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo breathed in awe.

_Peter Jackson didn't do it justice. _Ana thought. Tala's mind went blank as images flashed through her and Anastasia's mind.

Flashback: "_You'll be safe little one. You'll be back when the time is right._" An Elf that looked suspiciously like Elrond told her in Elvish but somehow she could understand him. He place a necklace around her neck, "May the phoneix guide your fire." He then turned to who she could see was Anastasia as he said "May the light guide your hands." End Flashback.

Tala snapped back to reality catching the end of of Thorin being scolded by Gandalf. "Of course they will. Be we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will needed to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you'll leave the talking to me." They continted to walk down into Rivendell with Tala at the front. When the came to a halt some of the dwarves were closer to Tala and she began to fiddle with the button on her jacket not paying attention to anything, swaying dangerously and pale as the moon.

Kili stopped paying attention to what was going on and tried to get Tala to snap out of whatever trance she was in. He steadied her when she began to sway again by grabbing her shoulders. He was knocked back into reality be Fíli who nodded his head at Tala. Kíli shook his head indicating she hadn't responded at all. Thorin suddenly shouted "**Ifridî bekâr!** Hold ranks!" The Eleves circles the bristling dwarves while Ana simply just rolled her eyes. They watched as a tall Elf in armor got off his horse then hugged Gandalf.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders." Lord Elrond said with a raised eyebrow as he handed Lindir an Orc sword. "Something or someone has drawn them near."

"That may have been us." Gandalf said sheepishly.

"Welcome, Thorin, Son of Thrain."

"I don't believe we have meet."

"You have your grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you."

"Be nice Oakenarse." Tala slurred our. Elrond then said something in Elvish and quicky backed up when Tala threw a stone at him for his joke. Although where she got it from was anybody's guess.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?!" Gloom roared as the dwarves gripped their weapons.

"He's offering you food, moron." Tala slurred out and stumbled into Thorin who's eyes widened not only because she understood what he said but because he could feel blood. She hissed then slumped against him.

"TALA!" Was the last thing she heard. _Thorin's concerned for me? _Was her last thought before darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: seems like Tala just can't catch a break. Next time we'll see if Thorin finally talks to Balin and Ana. Please read and review! Til next time, BFWolves.


	5. Five

A/N: Chapter 5: Rivendell

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit, Tolkien and Jackson do. I just own my two OC's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"TALA!" Thorin exclaimed in shock and panic as he grabbed her to keep her from hitting the ground.

"Quick. Give her here, we'll take her to the Healing Halls."

"Thorin and I will go with her. So help me Elrond, you try to stop me and him I'll shove by boot so far up your Elven butt you'll taste the mud on it!" Ana snapped at the Elf. He gave an odd sort of amused smile as if he had heard that one before. They quickly spun and ran to the Healing Halls.

They showed up at a door and an Elf took Tala from Thorin's arms. "Don't worry, Thorin. I'll stay with her. I'll come and get you as soon as they're done patching her up." She smiled reassuringly at him. Anastasia removed Tala's swords, satchel, her two kukri knives, her pack, bow and quiver. She then removed Tala's rifle and pistol, then lastly her long coat. She put them in Thorin's arms and smiled. He got the hint, watch her things. He turned and went back to where his company was making camp under a covered platform. He still had Tala's belongings in his arms when the noticed him. The helped Thorin set down Tala's things. Kili took her rifle and laid it up against her pack. He then took her pistol and set it down.

"What does she got in her pack? Stones?" Questioned Bofur as he took the pack from Thorin. They set up all her things in the same spot.

"Will she be ok?" Kili asked.

"I don't know Kili." Thorin told his nephew. He hoped she would be and as he looked around the company he could see that she had found a place amongst them. They would fight for her and protect with every fiber in their being.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Elrond undid her long coat he was caught off guard be the severity of the cuts made by the warg. Ana had to cut off Tala's shirt so Elrond could heal her. Elrond was shocked st the number of scars in her but got to work immediately. He set about cleaning the wound before using magic to heal to wound. He could feel the magic radiating awakening in both Tala and Ana.

"How is she?" Anastasia asked as Elrond turned to go to the door. The Elf paused and looked at Ana and gave her answer.

"She will be fine. Though she seems to be underweight." Lord Elrond walked off after that leaving Ana alone with her best friend. _Sister_ she thought. _Right check on her then go get Thorin and tell the company._ She checked over her dressings went she noticed that they had left a dress. _Oh Tala's not goin to like that. At least we left her sports bra and cargo pants on. _Ana giggled to herself at the thought of someone trying to get Tala to wear a dress. Satisfied with her check she left to find the company and more importantly Thorin. _Hmm if my hunch is right I'll need to have a talk with him._ She thought.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't see Lord Elrond standing ahead of her til she ran right into him. "Sorry didn't see you there." Elrond was looking over part of the ethereal city as he thinking about the two girls. The Valar have brought them back into this world, for what reason he did not know. He needed to talk to Gandalf and maybe Lady Galadriel. He felt some walk straight into him and turned to see Anastasia standing there.

"No harm done. She is quite lucky, your friend. Most people would not have stayed conscious for as long as she did with that amount of blood loss." Elrond said with a raised eyebrow.

Ana narrowed her eyes. She fixed Lord Elrond with a hard look. "You know something about Tala that she doesn't and I'm willing to bet it's something to do with her past." Elrond sighed, he should have known. Of course her two daughters would both ridiculously good at figuring out if you were hiding something. Elena was always extremely good at figuring out if you were hiding something. She was a dear friend of Elronds and Gandalf before she passed but he remembers her two daughters. Anastasia and Tala. Though they look nothing alike they are in fact twins. Half Elven half of the race of man.

"You have a birth mark in the shape of a phoenix do you not?" Elrond asked her.

"What?! How would you know that?!"

"Peace. I was friends with your biological mother before she passed away in this world. The Valar has big plans for you and your sister. So in order to protect both of you, you were sent to a world far different from our own."

"So What you're saying that the woman I knew as my mother wasn't her?" Ana asked thickly.

"She lived and raised you as her own so for intents and purpose she is your mother in all but blood. She loved you and died for you. Do not dishonor her by thinking that way." Elrond replied.

"And my sister is she, is she right through that door?" Ana swallowed as she pointed at the door a healing where a currently unconscious Tala was the other side of. Elrond nodded.

"Thank you." And with that she speed walked back towards her dwarf and the compnay. _Wait. What? Di did I really just call Fili my dwarf? Oh dear. _She thought. _Focus Anastasia. Tala first, when she wakes up tell her the news then talk to Fili. _She scolded herself. She made her way towards the sounds of the dwarves loud voices. As she rounded the corner she saw they had made a camp and placed Tala's things in sight of everyone in the makeshift camp.

"Anastasia!" Fili cried out cheerfully as soon as he saw her. The others stopped what they were doing and rushed her bombarding her with questions about how Tala was doing. Fili noticed it first. Her eye twitched. She sucked in a breath.

"QUIET!" Ana barked out at them. They all went silent and thirteen pairs of eyes blinked at her. "Now one at a time." Ana said much more calmly.

"Are you ok?" Fili asked wtih wide eyes.

"I'm fine Fili." She gave him a look that said later.

"How's Tala?" She smiled at Thorin's question.

"Tala is currently resting. She is going to make a full recovery. Though she might be snarkier then normal because of the pain. I'm sure as soon as she's able she'll probably find her way here. Thorin, Balin and Fili, I need to talk to of all of you."

They walked off to a secluded area where the dwarves turned towards the half-Elf. "First off, I know you have a strong dislike of elves but hear me out. Turns out me and Tala are twins. Lord Elrond told me that our mother was Elena, a Fire Elf, whatever that means. So before you say anything me and Tala are the same person you have come to know. We just happen to be a half-elf. That we just found out about being."Ana informed them.

"A Fire Elf? I thought they were myth." Thorin said with confusion.

"Nay, Laddie. They are real. I've only meet one and it was a she-elf named Elena. A spitfire with a temper to match it at times. They have quite the skill with fire and were hunted down and killed because people blamed them for dragons and never helping. From what he told me they can control fire to a degree but dragon fire is something they have no control over."

"Huh. This doesn't change a thing." Fili said adamantly. Balin glanced at Fili with a knowing look. Balin and Thorin both nodded their agreement with Fili.

"Fili, be a dear and tell the others what I said. Also tell them I'll tell more when I have more information." Fili nodded and went to go tell the company.

"Ok I can tell there is something you wish to talk about Thorin so spit it out." Ana said to him.

"Yes there is but I need to speak to Balin about it first. Alone. When I've done that I'll come find you." Thorin pointed out.

"Alright, by the way make sure you see Tala at some point." She then walked off back to the group of dwarves.

"What's on your mind laddie?" Balin asked. Thorin smiled as he shook his head. It never ceases to amaze him how observant Balin is of how quick he notices things about two people they don't notice themselves.

"Feelings."

"Feelings? Your going to have to be more specific laddie." Balin replies with amusement in his voice. _Of course he finds this amusing. _Thorin thought.

"I felt this pang when Tala is hurt and nearly blinding rage at who or what hurt her. I have this need to protect her more than any dwarrowdam. When I held her hand as Oin reset her ribs I felt this jolt go through my body." He looked up at Balin who had a knowing smirk plastered across his face.

"Lad it seems you have finally found your One." Thorin sighed he had figured as much but would rather talk to Balin about it first. _Of course my One would be Tala, Queen of Snark, but I can't deny that I'm drawn to her or that I'm developing feelings for her. I'm falling fast for her. _

_"_Thank you my friend. I need to talk to Anastasia. She knows Tala better than anyone else." Thorin said which was true. But he was afraid of how Tala would react to him trying to tell her that she's his soulmate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ana had walked back into to room and was greeted by Bofur who cheered. "All Hail the Fire Elf!"

"Hail!" Kili and Fili echoed. Ana burst out laughing at their antics. But she asked the question she had been fearing the answer to.

"So you guys are ok with that?" Ana asked shyly.

"Why wouldn't we be Lass?" Gloin asked.

"Cause you know, half-elf. And you guys aren't exactly big fans of elves." She said as she shifted nervously.

"Your good in my books Lass!" Gloin shouted with a chorus of Ayes! Form the others. Ana smiled brightly at that.

"Hey Ana?"

"Yes Kíli?"

"What is that club looking thing? It was smoking when Tala dropped it next to me during the incident with the trolls." He asked pointing at the rifle Tala was carrying.

"That my friend is called a rifle." Ana responded.

"Rifle?" He repeated.

"How does it work?" Ori asked with eyes wide with intrigue. "Well that's kinda hard to explain. Ok imagine a tube has a small amount of gunpowder in it in one end. You know the stuff in fireworks. Anyway now imagine that the tube has a arrow head shaped stopper at the top. Now imagine that that goes into a larger tube that can only be loaded from on side with the smaller tube. You push it in and shut and secure it closed. Now you pull the trigger which causes a pin to move at high speed impacting the smaller tube. That cause the gunpowder to go off and once it does causes the gases made from the gunpowder to run right into the arrow head shaped stopper. That forces it out of the smaller tube and into the larger tube where it expands because of the heat. It's goes flying down the large tube until it pops out and goes flying hitting whatever the large tube was aimed at with a lethal hit. That pretty much how it works."

"Are they effective?" Asked Kíli, with eyes wide with curiosity.

"I'd say so. I mean it can reach out to 500 yard and still kill you so yeah. Apparently it's also effective against trolls if you shoot then in the eye." The dwarves jaws dropped as they heard this.

"Wait! Your telling me that little thing killed the troll!" Bofur exclaimed astonished.

"Yeah. I mean you all saw it and heard it shoot."

"The thunderclap was that thing!" Nori yelled.

"Yeah they're not very stealthy are they. Well they can be but Tala knows more about them than I do. Plus she normally doesn't let any one near them. Not that I'd blame her, I mean for crying out loud the rifle is at least 75 years old. And the smaller on is over 100 years old." Ana stated. The dwarves didn't seem that impressed with the age of the rifle.

"Is that impressive?" Dwalin asked.

"For rifles, yes. The smaller one which is called a pistol it's even more so. Most guns from the era they are from aren't around anymore and are in museums or collecting dust in somebody's home. The rifle Tala has is from a war that lasted six years and killed sixty million people." Ana informed the curious dwarves who were once again flabbergasted.

Thorin walked in and took a look at the other dwarves faces and asked "What did I miss?"

"Ana was telling us about Tala's rifle Uncle. And a war the killed 60 million in only six years." Fili told him. Thorin suddenly knew why they were all like that.

"Miss Anastasia, I need a word with you in private."

"Ok but please just call me Ana or Anastasia."

They walked out of the room and immediately Ana called him out. "Let me guess you want to talk about Tala?"

"Yes. I was hoping you would know how I might be able to help me."

"Help with what? Because I'm not saying much about her past because that's for her to decide when to tell you."

"No nothing like that. You see I have come to the conclusion that Mahal has made her my other half of my One. You might know as a soul mate."

"Oh boy." Ana picked her brow and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like Valar have mercy. "Are you sure? Like as solid as the rock Erebor is made out of sure?"

"An odd way to phrase that but yes. I've felt the jolt all Dwarves do when they find their one. We have to touch them for us to feel it but once we do we know beyond doubt that they are our One."

"I'll see if I can't talk into at least giving you a chance BUT she's going to fight you every step of the way. I know for a fact she thinks no one would ever want her that way. Your going to have convince her of you intentions. We'll probably be here a couple of weeks yes?" When Thorin confirmed with a nod she continued "So take the time to get to know her, let her know that your being genuine. Be patient with her Thorin, she's not damaged she's still broken. And make sure she knows you tell her that you don't want her to change because she isn't going to change for anybody. Now I'm going to go back and relax. You go see her." Ana effectively ended the conversation and went back to company to rest.

Thorin turned on his heel and set out to find Tala. He needed to know that she was okay. He sighed. Ana was right, Tala was most likely going to fight him on this. He just hoped she would give him a chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anastasia pulled her stuff over to where Fíli was sitting and set it down next to him. She unrolled her bed roll and sat down on it. Then leaned against Fíli and murmured into his ear "When are we eating?"

"I don't know Ana. You tired?"

"Mhm." Was all he got as an answer. She started to shift around trying to get comfortable. Fíli looked at her with a soft look that didn't go unnoticed by Balin. She fell asleep shortly after still leaning on him.

Kíli was giving him a look that promised teasing later for this cause if Fíli to groan. When he groaned he froze when she shifted a bit, but breathed a sigh of relief when she stayed asleep. She mumbled something and nuzzled herself into the collar of his cloak. "Mm warm." She mumbled in her sleep. Kíli smirked at him and nudged Bofur. Bofur turned around and his eyes lit up before him and Kíli started whispering about something.

Fíli groaned knowing that his brother was probably making a bet. Ana made a distressed noise that caught all of the dwarves attention. She had at some point fallen off Fíli's shoulder and on to her bedroll. She was twitching in her sleep and mumbling sorry and please don't go over and over. Fili had enough seeing her distress and woke her up. She shot up with a gasp and her eyes watered as she remembered that horrible event.

"Hey it's okay, it's okay." Fili assures her.

"It's all my fault Fili!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"What happened to Tala isn't your fault Anastasia." He replied gently.

"No! What happened to my mom."

"You want to talk about it?" He gently asked.

"Yes just give me a minute."

After a few minutes she got herself together. "It happened in the city Tala and I lived in. The only way to get to where we were going was through a part of town where two rival gangs were. They started fighting in the middle of the streets and I froze. I couldn't move so Mom shoved me out of the way and into cover. But she was hit because I froze and she died a few seconds after that. Her last words were I love you and tell Tala I said love you. She died because I froze Fíli! It's all my fault, it's all my fault."

"No it isn't. You're not the one who shot her. That scum was. It's okay to feel bad about it but don't feel guilty because she died. She protected you and saved you. She wouldn't want you to feel bad because of that." Fili said to her with a reassuring smile. Ana gave him a watery smile.

"I think your right Fíli. Thank you." She then have the blonde dwarf a hug.

"If you dont mind me askin Lass, What happened to that gang memeber?" Balin asked her gently. She was leaning into Fili as she answered him.

"No one know for sure but it's most likely that Tala killed him. All the gang members that participated in that street fight were hunted down by an unknown third party and killed. Some were shot and others with a blade. No one could prove it was her but the police force it as you guys would call them guards suspected it was her. Tala is very protective of those she cares about." Ana told them with a sad smile.

Ana all of a sudden started giggling about something before it turned into full on laughter. "I think she's lost it brother." Kíli said with confusion as to what was so funny. The dwarves watched her with a bit of amusement and confusion, but all smiles on their hairy faces.

When she calmed down she saw their faces and asked "What? Why are you all looking at me like that for?"

"Whats so funny?" Fili asked.

"Oh! I was just thinking about what I found when checking on Tala earlier. One of the elves had left her a dress to change into when she wakes up."

"I don't see how that's funny." Fili voiced with confusion.

"Do you ever see Tala wearing a dress willingly?"

"Now that you mention it, No I don't."

"Exactly. She HATES dresses. I was thinking about the poor elf who will end up with the job of convincing her to wear it. You'll probably hear Tala's response through out all of Rivendell. She'll probably scare the crap out them too!" She exclaimed. And all the dwarves laughed at the thought of an elf running for cover from the small Half-Elf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thorin reached the room where Tala was currently recovering from her wounds. He opened the door and saw her lying there, bandage wrapped around her abdomen. He couldn't help but think for once she looked peaceful. She was normally in so much motion that it seemed wrong not to see her still. Thorin's heart hurt at the sight of her wounded as such. Her scars visible, the worst looking scar she had was on her left cheek. He could tell it had gone untreated and probably hadn't been stitched up either. Tala was strong, of that he had no doubt but he was still worried about. He heard someone behind him and turned to see Lord Elrond. "Thought I might find you here eventually. The marks from the warg were not too deep. The arrow wound was fortunately not poisoned." Lord Elrond told Thorin.

"Are you aware that she needs more food? She is an unhealthy weight, she is actually about 20-30 pounds underweight." Lord Elrond said. Thorin bristled at the first comment from the Elf Lord.

"We have not been starving her that I can assure you."

They paused when they heard her shift. "I'm not saying you have been, what I'm saying is you need to make sure she eats more. I'll leave you two alone." And with that Elrond turned and walked out the room.

"Thank you for helping her." Thorin said out loud, Elrond paused in the doorway.

"Your welcome Thorin Oakenshield." And then he was gone. Tala continued to shift around becoming increasingly more distressed and began to whimper in her sleep. Thorin could hear her mumbling in her sleep as tears began to roll down her face "stop please, no, leave me alone. Stop it. Please no!" Thorins heart sank so he did the one thing that works when his sister sons would have nightmares. He hummed and gently soothes them.

"Shh, shh. Your okay, it's okay you safe. I'll protect you." He stokes her hair which to his suprise was soft.

She woke up and didn't immediately open her eyes only hearing Thorin brush away her lingering fear. He was so gentle that it was confusing to her and made her freeze. She could hear the tenderness in his voice and she croaked out "T-Thorin?" He stopped and smiled down at her making her heart flutter and her stomach flip. He got up and came back with a with a glass of water. He helped her sit up and take a drink.

"Not to fast or you'll get sick. How are feeling?"

"Like a pin cushion. I hate wargs." He chuckled before his face became more serious.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Your nightmare."

"Maybe in a few. Can I see Anastasia? Are you ok? Is Ori ok?"

"They are fine Tala. I promise nobody was hurt except you. You have me quite a heart attack collapsing like that. You gave everybody quite the scare."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you did good just next time tell when your injured."

"No promises Thorin." She laughed and then winced and grumbled "right healing ribs means no laughing."

"I'm going to go get Anastasia. I'll be right back." He left after making sure one last time she was fine.

Thorin walked through the doorway where his compnay was and they all stopped what they were doing looking up at him. "Tala is awake. She wants to see you Anastasia. She also wanted to make sure Ori and Myself were fine. We will be back." Thorin collected Ana and went back to where Tala is.

They knocked on the door "I'll wait here." Thorin told Ana. She nodded.

"Come in." She heard Tala call out. Ana walked in and smiled at her at seeing her up. She immediately delved into what Elrond told her. Tala was absolutely shocked but her bright smile of learning that Anastasia was her sister made Ana smile.

"You should open up to them. Especially Thorin. _I can't believe I'm playing matchmaker for Tala._ You might be surprised to hear what he has to say. And the company. They care Tala. They are willing to listen and help you finally piece yourself back together." Ana told her sister.

"I'm scared to though Anastasia. I'm afraid that it might happen again. I think Balin is beginning to figure out that we aren't from here. We might try to ask us and we shouldn't lie but we can tell him the bare minimum right?"

"It won't. I can guarantee it. They will be angry, not at you but _for_ you. If they could I'm sure they'd do some damage to those who have hurt you. You need this Tala. It hurts to see you try to shut everything and everyone out. No more. Promise me that you will try to open up. Yes I noticed that too. He will probably ask later, we will include him only if he promises to keep it to him self."

"I promise. Can you send Thorin in before I go back to the company? I told him I'd talk to him about my nightmare."

"I will. You can trust all of them. I do." And with that Anastasia was gone.

Tala saw that Ana had left her a tunic and her long coat. She put on the shirt just as Thorin walked in. She patted the bed she was on and Thorin sat down next to her. Thorin watched her as she fidgeted. She continued to avoid saying anything and seemed to be at war with herself. She looked up at his ice blue eyes and felt those butterflies again. She took a leap of faith. She took in a deep calming breath and began her tale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I know I'm mean. Don't worry we'll see what's she's hiding eventually. In the mean time I'm also working in a new story. It's a zombie apocalypse survivor ends up in middle earth. So if it takes a while for me to update The Valars Choice now you know why. See you next time with a dinner in Rivendell


	6. Six

A/N: alright dinner with elves, grumpy dwarves and a walking snark factory who is wounded. What could go wrong?

Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's works or characters or anything Jackson did. I just own my two OCs. Anastasia and Tala

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rivendell part 2

Tala took a deep breath and began her tale. "The nightmare was about something that my adoptive step father did. I haven't had an easy life Thorin. It was about him coming into my room a-and h-he would t-touch me!" Her voice filled with pain as she began to sob finally letting it go, finally telling someone made the damn break and she lunged foward into Thorin's shoulder. "He did it for a year and a half every night!" She continued to sob into his shoulder. To say Thorin was appalled was an understatement. He was livid that someone would do that to her. He held as she cried. His face softened and heart hurting for her. She continued to do so for several more minutes until she calmed down. He immediately caught into why she was so hesitant to trust them Ah why she always slept on the outside of the group, she was afraid that it would happen to her again.

When she dared to look Thorin in the face all she saw was concern and something she had never seen before in his eyes. "We would never do that. I would never do that. I can promise you I'd never hurt you." He could tell by looking into her teal eyes that she was having a hard time believing him. She stayed silent for a couple of minutes. Thorin watched her as the conflict in her grew then she looked up and he saw her even more vulnerable than before. This is the Tala that was left locked away deep inside. The one that wanted to give everyone the benefit of the doubt.

"Promise?" She asked so quietly, so unsure that it made his heart ache.

"Yes. I promise. I will swear on my beard that I will keep this promise."

Tala's face lit up into a bright smile and she looked up at him. She hugged him then hissed in pain. _Argh. Stupid stitches. Stupid wargs_. Thorin asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder "you alright?"

"Just a bit of pain. Stupid stitches and wargs." She complained as Thorin moved her back into a resting potion slowly. Thorin continued to give her a concerned look and Tala snapped at him "I'm fine Thorin. I've had worse."

"That isn't exactly reassuring." Thorin told her. She gave a sheepish smile when a knock at the door sounded.

"Come in." And elf servant stepped in

"Dinner is being served."

"I'll come in a minute, can you send Anastasia here?" She asked the servant who nodded and walked away. "Thorin? Do you hate me?" She asked guardedly.

"What why would you think that?!" He inquired shocked. _Why would she think that?_

"Well I'm a half elf and you hate elves."

"No Tala. I don't think I could ever hate you." Anastasia walked in at that moment.

"I'm going to go leave with her. I'll see you at dinner?" Tala nodded and Thorin smiled at her. Her heart speed up at his smile and she looked up at Ana.

"Let me guess you need help getting dressed for dinner!"

"Yes." She grumbled. Tala wasn't happy about needing help and showed on her face. Thorin smiled as he left them to get around.

Ana smirked til she realized an elf had put another dress back. Ana sighed knowing she was going to have a fight on her hands over this. _Why me? What did I do to deserve such a fate? _"I'm not wearing a dress." Ana pinched her face and took a breath. She looked up and could see the resoluteness in her eyes. Tala was very determined not to wear a dress.

"Tala just please wear the dress for just tonight."

"No."

"Why not?!"

"I will not wear one! I don't like dresses! They draw too many eyes and are always in the way of how one moves freely."

"Please just wear the dress, just tonight, please." Ana pleaded with her, but she saw that Tala in her injured state had finally snapped as her eye twitched.

"PISS OFF! I'M NOT WEARING THE FUCKING DRESS!"

"TALA, LANGUAGE!"

"SOD OFF!"

Ana sighed, she could that she wasn't going to win this one and Tala's wife eyes told her that she was hiding something. "Tala, What is the real reason?"

"Step-father always made me wear them, he was always buying me them because the hid the scars and wounds better from when I fought back. The only one I will wear will be if I get married, until then just long skirts."

Ana gave her a smile even though she wanted to strangle that man. She gave Tala a hug and went to get a long skirt. She came back with a royal blue skirt that went down to the middle of Tala's shins. And a ice blue shirt that made her eyes seem even brighter. She helped Tala stand and get out of her clothes and get into the skirt. She then helped her pull off her tunic and out of the shirt before tucking it in. It's v-neck wasn't to low and went down about an inch and a quarter. Ana brushes Tala's hair, before making sure that Tala's necklace was visible. Ana then put her arm through Tala's and they left to join the others at dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dwarves were sitting down at the table when Bilbo asked "Where's Tala and Anastasia?"

"Anastasia stayed to help Tala get ready for our meal with Lord Elrond." Thorin told the hobbit.

"I hope she doesn't take to long." Fíli added "Or they are going to miss dinner." They continued to sit down when they heard a shout from the direction of the healing halls.

"PISS OFF! I'M NOT WEARING THE FUCKING DRESS!"

"TALA, LANGUAGE!"

"SOD OFF!"

They could hear Tala's voice loud and clear causing everyone's cheeks to tint a little at her language and Ana scolding her for it causing them to chuckle.

A few moment later as they were all seated, Thorin at Lord Elrond's table with Gandalf, when they heard the girls coming down the hall. "I don't need help, Ana! I can't walk perfectly fine."

"Must you be so stubborn?"

"Ana."

"Yes?"

"Shut up. I'm fine if I need help I'll ask ok?"

"Ugh fine. But when you face plant I'm going to say told you so."

"Oh someone's about to face plant alright and ain't going to be me. Hint hint." The dwarves chuckled as them came into view. Anastasia was wearing the dress meant for Tala. It was a forest green that flowed around her making her eyes pop and hugging her figure. Her dirty blonde hair was loose and went down to her lower back. Fíli choked on his wine when he caught her with his eyes. His jaw dropped at her beauty and his heart fluttered. She was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Tala on the other hand was wearing a long royal blue skirt that went down to mid shin and a ice blue long sleeve shirt making her glowing eyes seem even brighter. Her wavy chestnut brown hair was also loose flowing in soft waves to the middle of her back. Thorin was rendered speechless as his jaw dropped at the sight of the women he was falling in love with fast and hard. She was stunning but kept her head ducked down in shyness not used to this kind of attention.

Thorin got up and walked up to Tala, putting his hand under her chin he tilted her head up so he could see her face. Teal eyes bored into ice blue and he could see her nervousness in her eyes. She was letting him in and he felt honored at that knowing that it was probably difficult for her. "I've never seen someone so magnificent in my life. By Mahal are you stunning." Tala turned scarlet at his compliments and under his gaze which was filled with that look she couldn't identify again.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Tala, not trusting her own voice only nodded. Thorin gently held her calloused hand and lead her to their table where Lord Elrond and Gandalf are sitting at.

Fíli looked up at Ana and gave a bright smile. "Ana, you are gorgeous. May I lead you to your seat?"

"Yes, you may." She said with a blush and giggle. He took her hand and lead her to where he was sitting at the other table with the rest of the company. Dwalin was digging through a salad bowl with his hands before asking "Where's the meat?"

"Try a bite." Dori encouraged Ori who replied

"I don't like green food. Have they got any chips?" He said while looking for them.

"Kind of you to invite us, though I'm not really dressed for dinner." Gandalf said with a smile.

"Well you never are." Lord Elrond replied to Gandalf who have an unrepentant smile. At the other table Ana was wayching Kili ogle the elves playing their instruments during the dinner. Dwalin caught him and gave him a look which made Kíli's smile drop. Kíli pointed out to another elf as he stated.

"Can't say I fancy Elf maids. All creamy skin and not enough facial hair for me. Though that on there isn't to bad." Dwalin looked at the elf then back at Kíli with a deadpan expression.

"That's not and Elf maid." Kíli turned bright red as everyone burst out laughing at his expense. Fíli whispered in Ana's ear.

"What took you so long to get here?" Ana pointed at Tala as she told Fili.

"She didn't want to come here without her sword. She had a gut feeling Elrond would know more about it." Fíli made an Ah sound. They continued their meal in comfortable silence occasionally sneaking glances at the others.

"We found some blades we were hoping you could help identify, in Tala's case has had for awhile." Gandalf said. Elrond nodded as Thorin went first.

"This is Orcist. The Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West my kin. May it serve you well." He handed Orcist back to Thorin. Then went over the blade Gandalf had taken form the troll hoard. "This is Glamdring, The Foe Hammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin. These were made for the Goblin Wars of the First Age. May I see yours Lady Tala?" Tala snarled back at him making Gandalf groan and Thorin smile.

"I'm not a lady. Call me Tala." She unsheated her longer sword and handed it to Elrond. It's darker steel blade had slight cracks running down into a single faint orange glow running down the middle of the blade. Each one of the cracks had the same orange glow in them. Thorin could tell that these cracks were not a threat to the blades integrity. They seemed to originate in the glow running down the middle of the blade. The swords itself had a similar look to a Celtic Long Leaf sword. Elronds eyes widened at the blade.

"This is Firestorm. And blade made specifically for Fire Elves. It doesn't dull and allows Fire elves control of fire. It was also your mothers. May it serve you well." Tala nodded her thanks as she resheathed it. "How did you come by these?"

"We found them in troll hoard on the Great East Road shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs." Gandalf told Elrond. He raise and eyebrow and have a pointed look at Gandalf as he asked.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" No one answered him not that he was expecting them to.

"I wouldn't bother laddie. Swords are named for their great deeds in war." Balin told Bilbo who was looking over his sword.

"What are you saying? That my sword hasn't seen battle." Bilbo snipped back.

"Well I wouldn't call it a sword but more of a letter opener really." Balin told the hobbit.

"Don't worry Bilbo, you'll find it a name before this journey is over." Ana assures him. She turned back to Fíli and stole part of his dinner with a smile. The Dwarves were growing restless at the soft Elvish dining music. Oin stuffed a napkin into his hearing trumpet. Then hd up a finger with a grin indicating that it worked and he could no longer hear the music. Nori then turned around as he said "Change the tune why don't you! I feel like I'm a funeral."

Oin who still had his clogged up hearing trumpet didn't understand what Nori said as he responded. "Did somebody die?" He ask alarmed. Bofur then stood up and and got up on the table.

"Only one thing for it then Lads." He then started to sing and dance.

"There's an inn, there's an inn

There's a merry old inn

Beneath an old grey

And they brew a beer so brown

The man in the moon came down

One night to drink his fill

Oh the ostler has a tipsy cat

That plays a five stringed fiddle

And up and down he runs his bow

Now squeaking high, now purring low

Now sawing in the middle

So the cat on the fiddle played a hey-diddle-diddle

A jig that would wake they dead

He squeaked and sawed and he quickened the tune

While the landlord shook the man in the moon

"It's after three!" he said."

The dwarves were throwing food at each other until Tala shot up and snarled at them "Quite wasting food! What is wrong with you?!" She was bristling in anger and Ana walked up and took her outside to calm her down. All the dwarves amd elves looked stunned by her outburst.

"She lived on the streets for years in case you didn't know which meant sometimes she went days even without food. To her it is not something to be wasted like that. To avoid any further outbursts I suggest you avoid doing that in her presence." Gandalf told the still shell shocked dwarves. A few moments later Tala and Ana walked back in.

Tala was helped back into her seat by Thorin and Anastasia. She hissed as she climbed back into the slightly to tall seat. Thorin have her a concerned look which she waved off with a small smile.

"I can help you teach you how to use that sword to control fire around you." Elrond offered Tala. She declined saying she'll figure it out on her own. Thorin smiles at that a bit. It was much later in the evening and Tala's anxiety was beginning to make itself known as she began to fidget a lot more. Thorin watched with growing concern as she began to grip the table like a life line, he could tell something was wrong. Ana spotted the tale tell signs that Tala was reaching her limit before the shear number of eyes was going to make her snap. Ana turned around and threw a roll at Oin. When he turned to face Anastasia with a questioning look she pointed at Tala. Oin as a healer could see the panic attack looming over her like storm clouds.

Ana got up and gave a look to Fíli saying follow me. They got up and went to where Tala was sitting and gripping the table like it was a life raft. "Hey. Sweetheart, I need you to let go of the table ok? Let's go make sure you didn't pull your stitches." Ana said in a soothing voice. She gently rubbed Tala's back trying to calm her. She nodded and with one last look at Thorin she walked out with them. The others grew concerned about her.

Thorin quickly left shortly after Tala did. He came to where the company had been staying and found them simply sitting there as Tala shrugged her shirt back on. "Are you alright **Eziluk Azbad**?" Thorin asked Tala.

"I'm fine just popped a couple stitches that Ana already fixed. I don't like groups. They make me nervous." Tala replied to his worries.

"You need to rest Tala. Take it easy and don't really go anywhere until your ready to return to a BED. Sleeping out here will only aggravate your wounds, don't give me that look. It's because you sleep on your front most of the time or your side. The bed will make it easier if your wounds as they heal." Ana's tone left no room for argument. Tala sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this.

"I'm going to tell them the bare minimum about where my scars came from." Tala told Anastasia who nodded.

The dwarves began to file back into the cover pavilion and once they were all situated Tala cleared her throat to her their attention. 14 pairs of eyes looked back at her. "You are probably wondering how I came to be cover in those whip scars right?" When they nodded but didn't say anything she continued. "Well my adoptive mother was always heavy handed especially went it came to me. She never did like me. But after my adoptive father died that's when the beatings got worse. It got to the point she would whip me til I passed out or could no longer stand. So now you know some of the stories behind some of my scars. I eventually ran away from home and lived on the streets. It wasn't easy but it beat living in that hell hole." She finished her story and looked up to find the entire company angry at her adoptive mother.

"If don't mind me askin Lass just how old are you?" Gloin asked Tala.

"I'm 20~" Tala was interrupted by Anastasia.

"Actually since we are twins Elronds told me we're actually 25." Anastasia told Tala and Gloin.

"Huh. Well I'm 25 and I left that place when I was 14 years old. That was after something I'm not ready to share." Tala told them. The company all had somber faces as they took in the information she had just told them.

Until Dwalin exclaimed "But your just a child!"

"You forget in human years the adult age is 18 because of the shorter life span. But we're half elf so we probably are really young." Ana said diplomatically.

Before they could do anything Tala told Ana to start playing a song they both sing together. One of their favorites. "Ohh a song. What are you gonna sing this time Lass?" Bofur asked with glee in his twinkling eyes.

"Hallelujah. Ready Ana?" Ana nodded and they started.

"I've heard it said there was a secret chord

That David played and it pleased the lord

But you don't really care for music do you?

Well it goes like this

The forth, the fifth, the minor fall the major lift

The baffled King composing hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew ya

She tied you to a kitchen chair

She broke your throne and cut your hair

And from you lips she drew the hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah

Well baby, I've been here before

I know this room and I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew ya

And I've seen you flag across the marble arch

And love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah

Well maybe there's a God above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot someone who out drew ya

And it's not a cry you hear at night

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah"

Their voices harmonized beautifully through out the song. The dwarves were moved through the emotion they could feel from the girls in front of them. "That's a beautiful song." Balin told them. Tala smiles as she leaned against Thorin. The sun had now set a few minutes ago and all the action was catching up to the recovering Tala who was beginning to lean on Ana.

"Come on **Eziluk Azbad**. It's time for you to rest. Anastasia will have my head otherwise." Thorin said as he helped Tala stand and walked her back to her room. They got a smile as Tala half heartedly protested about needing help and Thorin's ability to find the room without getting lost. The fact that Tala was leaning on him a bit showed them just how tired she really was, and would likely be convinced to the bed for a few days. The others watched as they left and were out or ear shot before discussing what they had learned.

"How could someone do that to a child?!" Gloin raged. All the dwarves eyes burned with righteous anger at Talas adoptive mother. They all looked at Anastasia who told them.

"Yes I knew but there wasn't much I could do other than patch her up and let her stay where I lived. Tala probably wouldn't have let me help her anyway. The man her adoptive mother married when she remarried shouldn't be anyway near children. He did some unspeakable and unforgivable things to her." Ana told them. They all looked at each other and came up with an idea.

"Well just be her family then!" Kíli exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Well show her that we will always be here for her, that well will never leave her. That she always has a place amongst us and that she can trust us. As a family memeber." The dwarves cheered "Aye!" in agreement with the black haired archer.

"Well you lot are doing a good job! You are the first people she has talked to anything about her past with other than me. She will be slow to trust but this is a good start. Just give her time and make sure she knows that you will not abandon her. She needs to know that she can rely on you." Ana told them. They all felt good knowing that they had at least gotten her to open up to them and that made them smile. They soon began to lay down for a new day. Ana snuggled up to Fíli who smiled at her and soon her breathing was slowed. She was out like a light while still curled up into Fíli. Fíli feel asleep shortly afterwards watching the woman he was completely in love with sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thorin helped Tala into the room, and then he walked out so Tala change and go to bed. She had switched back into her sports bra and cargos pants. She spotted the gown in the corner for when she was in her room by herself. She cut it into a night shirt instead and went to sleep but it wouldn't be peaceful, for at night her demons came calling for her telling her that she wasn't wanted, that she be abandoned and deserved it. That she would never be good enough, no one would love or want her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thorin was having issues sleeping and it was the middle of the night. He decided to walk around Rivendell to ease his mind when he could hear Tala having a another nightmare in her room. He quickly made his way towards the door when she began to scream in her sleep. He could hear her begging to not be left behind. Her brow was scrunched up and her fire head had sweat beads on it. She was thrashing around and he became worried that she might tear her stitches. He gently shook her awake and she started to panic almost immediately. "Shh, shh it's okay, your okay. Your safe, you okay." He continued this until she was just shaky and calmer. She didn't move at first and just seemed to be soaking up his warmth as she calmed herself further,

"Thorin? What are you doing here?" She asked the King in Exile, confused as to why he would take the time to save her from her night terrors.

"I couldn't sleep and was walking by here when I heard you screaming."

"Oh. And don't you mean lost?"

"Your not going to let me live that down are you?" Her cheeky grin was all he got as an answer. He smiled and made to leave.

"Thorin. Pl-please stay. Here. W-with me?" She asked shyly. "I don't want to be alone." Thorin nodded.

"I will stay til your asleep again." He was suprised when she rebuked that answer.

"No please, I don't want another nightmare! I can't do it Thorin, I can't. Please don't leave me! Please don't leave! Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore, I don't ever want to be alone again. Promise me that you'll never leave me." She began to cry which frustrated her. She wasn't some damsel in distress and she hated crying. It made her feel weak. Thorin realized at that moment she was at the end of her rope.

Thorin realized in that moment as he broke down, the toll of her demons haunting her showing itself that she was everything to him and he would do anything for her. "I promise. **Menu tessu amrâlimê.**"

He nodded and stayed and gently coaxed her into sleep. As he did so he soon fell asleep with her in his arms. But he couldn't be happier than he was right now with her using him as a pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: so that's that. Next up two more days in Rivendell and the map secrets revealed. Ah but the way I have the Khuzdul I include translates to Mithril Lady and you mean everything to me my love.

Please read and review.


	7. Seven

A/N: first off I don't own the songs. Other people do and I case you didn't know that song was called hallelujah. Secondly let me know what you guys think of this story so far. But no flames. Oh before I forget to type this check out my other story Bring the Dead Back to Life.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my my two OCs. Tala and Anastasia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Thorin woke up he felt someone on top of his chest. He opened his eyes and looked over to his left where the pressure on his torso was located. There, on the left side of his chest still fast asleep was Tala. Her breathing slow and steady as she lay on top of Thorin. She was resting peacefully with her head in his chest. _By Mahal, she is even stunning when alseep. I've never seen her so relaxed._ He then smiled knowing he was the reason she was so calm at the moment. She shifted a little and snuggled herself further into him. A soft smile graced her lips as she went still again. _I could get used to this_. He thought. He knew that he loved her, know all he had to do was convince her that she was indeed worthy of his love.

He turned his head towards the door when he heard Ana's voice call out from the other side. "Come in Anastasia." He was meet with silence for a bit before she walked into the room.

The last thing Ana expected was to hear Thorin telling her to come into the room where Tala was staying. She walked into the room and saw Thorin there with Tala using him as a pillow. "Can't wake her up Huh?" Ana chuckled a bit at his expression.

"No. And I don't want to wake her. She asked me to stay when I checked in on her last night." Thorin explained. He had a feeling that Ana was protective of Tala and he had no plans to face her wrath. He could tell by Ana's raised brow he had some explaining to do. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and went past here. I could here her having another nightmare so I went and woke her up. I calmed her down to as well. I went to leave but she asked me to stay. She told me she couldn't do it. She was at the end of her rope Anastasia. She begged, begged me not to leave. She sounded so broken. She wanted me to help her so I stayed."

Ana looked satisfied with his explanation. She walked towards him and thanked him. "I didn't know she was that close to snapping. You need to have a talk with her Thorin. I'm going to go back to the company. Oh and Thorin if you want to make her something she loves swords. Especially one called a Khopesh. I'll draw what it looks like for you later maybe even with the help of Ori." She turned to leave and headed back towards the company.

Fíli looked up when he saw Ana in the doorway out of the corner of his eye. She smiled at him and walked over to him. "Hey Ori? Could you come here please?" She asked the shy dwarf. He nodded and walked over to them. "I was wondering if I could borrow your drawing skills with something real fast."

"Sure M~Ana. What is it you would like?" Ori asked her.

"I would like your help in a sword sketch that I told Thorin I would get him. It's a sickle sword called a Khopesh." She then went into detail of how the sword looked and in a few minutes Ori had made a detailed sketch of it. He then tore it out and handed it to her. "Thank your Ori, this is perfect. Walk with me Fíli." They duo got up and headed out in the direction towards where Tala and Thorin are currently.

She stopped Fili before they reached Tala's room. "Fíli I'm just going to come out and say, you make my heart beat faster and feel things for someone I've never felt before." Fili looked stunned before an elated smile broke out on his face.

"I feel something for you as well Anastasia. You see dwarfs have a One." Before he could get any further Ana stopped him.

"Fíli I know, Thorin told me when he was talking about Tala being his one. So what your saying is that I'm your One?" She asked with a shy hopeful smile in her face. Fili nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes. Would you allow me the honor of courting you?" He asked nervously.

"Yes. I would be honored to Fíli." She gave him a hug. He smiled and returned it. "Let's go and give this to Thorin. I'm sure he'd appreciate the drawing of one of the swords she's actually studied on how to use." They continued to walk to their destination but with bright blinding smiles on their faces.

As they were walking Ana's vision went white and she saw images of Azog on a hill with flames keeping wargs at bay. She saw Tala strike the Pale Orc in his face. She came back to Fíli's voice asking her if she was alright. "I had a vision of a hill with fire on it keeping wargs back from us. And of Tala striking the Pale Orc in his face." Fíli was understandably alarmed.

"We need to see Thorin now." Fíli said with urgency. Ana nodded but gave him a look one could interpret as be careful. Fíli nodded in response to her expression. They walked with a purpose now to get to Thorin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few seconds after Anastasia left the room Tala began to wake up. She opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was Thorin. Panic began to over take her until she remembered she asked him to stay. Then she noticed how well rested she felt. She hadn't slept this well in a long time. After that it dawned of her. _I didn't have a nightmare. _

Thorin watched her face as she began to wake and a series of emotions ran across her countenance. Her face became elated at something. Her heard her whisper disbelievingly. "I didn't have another nightmare." She then said it again but a bit louder "I didn't have another nightmare!" Before she cheered it while shaking him with the brightest smile he has ever seen. "I didn't have another nightmare!" She squealed as she was practically vibrating with excitement.

Thorin chuckled at her before he grabbed her by the shoulders as he gently reminded her about her stitches. "You should probably stop that before you tear your sutures." She gave him a sheepish smile as he leaned her back so she was sitting upright. She gave a hiss of pain as she moved back as she clutched her stomach. "I need to have a talk with you about something. You don't need to give me an immediate answer nor am I trying to pull anything on you."

She gave him a confused look but waved her hand foward to continue. "You see Dwarves believe in what we call our One. Other races would know it as a soulmate. When we touch the person who is our One we feel this jolt go through our bodies that tells this person is your One. A One can also be found without touching in some cases and are found through a feeling a completion, like you found something you have been missing your whole life. Now I'm not trying to trick you or anything. I am being absolutely positive here with you and am telling you the truth. Tala you are my One. Mahal has declared you as my other half." He finished his explanation.

He watched as she took in this information and began to process it. "Are you sure its me? I mean I'm not someone that anybody would want in that way." Tala said with a quiet tone.

"I'm very sure, positive in fact. Dwarves are never wrong when it comes to knowing who their One is. I have never been so sure if something in my life Tala. You can't see how absolutely beautiful you are."

"But I'm broken! Why would you want someone who's broken? Someone like me?"

"Tala, broken can be whole again and I don't want anyone else but you. I want you and only you, Tala, **Ghivashel.**" He watched as she seemed to be at war with herself as she struggled to believe him.

She recalled what Ana had told her. Let him in, and hear him out. Trust is a two way street that begins with a leap of faith. She decided that she would take a leap of faith. _He stayed the night and didn't touch me. I can do this. _"Ok I'll hear what you have in mind." Tala told him with a shy and cautious tone. He nodded to her and began to talk again.

"With your permission I would like to court you. But at your pace." He told Tala. She nodded her answer after hesitating at first. Thorin smiled as he pulled her closer to him. "I would like to put a courting braid in your hair." She hummed her answer and relaxed as he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"Can you do it after I eat and take a bath?" She asked him with eyes shining with a hint of nervousness.

"Yes we can do that Tala. I'll have to forge a bead for you later." Tala gave him a shy smile as she leaned into his chest. She didn't understand how he could possibly want her. She doubted she would ever fully understand but she was willing to give this a try.

A knock on the door sounded and Tala called out "Who is it?"

"Ana and Fili. It's important." Ana called back to her.

"Come on in." Fíli and Ana burst into the room with urgency in their steps. Ana made a beeline for Thorin and handed him a piece of paper before her face became serious.

"Thorin hear me out and don't interrupt me." Ana started. When Thorin nodded that he would do so she told him of her vision. "I had another vision. Azog was there on a cliff with pine trees. Fire was keeping the wargs at bay and I saw Tala hit the Pale Orc in the face with her sword." Thorin was shocked. Not so much by Tala's actions in the vision as that was easily believable but that Azog was still alive.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked Anastasia. She nodded vigorously back at him.

"I believe her. And so should you. Remember what I told you?" Tala reminded Thorin who nodded that he nodded did remember.

"Thank you Lass." Before he could say anything else Tala's stomach growled loudly at the lack of food causing her to suddenly be very interested in the curtains as pink tint came onto her cheeks. They chuckled and Thorin left with Fili to give Tala privacy while she changed. Once she was into her new clothes. A pair of cargo pants with a smokey grey tunic they left to go join the company at their makeshift camp for breakfast with Ana lending Tala a hand as they came in sight of everyone.

When Tala walked into the pavilion everyone else was awake and gave her a cheerful chorus of good morning. She gave them a shy smile and sat down next to her pack with the help of Ana as she gave a hiss of pain. Ana then walked over to her pack,m which was next to Fíli's. "Ana can you come here for a second?" Ana nodded and got up crossing the space with curiosity as to what Tala could want. The dwarves watched as she walked towards her sister curious as to what Tala wants. When she plopped down next to her Tala turned to her bag. She grabbed her shorter sword and handed it to her. "Take this. I already have a sword and I'm sure I could commission one to replace it. I'd feel better if you had one and I'm sure Fíli could help train you." Tala said the last part loud enough for Fíli to hear. He gave Tala and Ana a nod to confine he would indeed train Anastasia. Ana took the sword and unsheathed it. It had a similar style to that of a Viking sword. It's damascus blade was razor sharp and its handle had bronze with a leather wrapped grip on it. It was well made and would definitely last a while.

When she finished eating she began to focus on the fire. She was determined to discover what she can and cannot do with her control over fire. She gripped the handle of her sword Firestorm. Then using her left hand she made a lifting motion and made a squeal of delight when the fire rose. It's kept rising with her hands. The others watched astonished until Ana accidentally startled Tala with a clap in the back making the fire flare up dramatically causing a few cries of alarm. Tala gave a sheepish smile along with Ana. "Oi! watch it Lass!" Bofur called to Tala who's face suddenly got a wolfish grin on it.

She pulled a small amount of fire from the pit and transformed it into a small phoenix and sent it after Bofur. He yelped and started flailing around trying to swat the small fire bird out. This went on for a few seconds til he took off his hat and trapped it inside before snuffing it out. The other dwarves laughed at Bofur's misfortune and Tala's laughter was boisterous as she fell over before clutching her side hissing in pain. Thorin had disappeared shortly after that to talk to Lord Elrond about the possibility of using the forge's along with Fili.

Tala looked to Bofur who was the closest to her as she asked "Can you help me up?" Bofur nodded and slowly helped her up. "Thank you. I'm going to see if they have a bath for me to use, you want to come along Ana?" She asked. Ana smiled at her and stood as well.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Nothing bad will happen in Rivendell." Ana told them as walked out with Tala in search of the baths. They walked out in search of an elf who knew where the baths were.

They found Lord Elrond instead and asked him where they could find the baths. He called for a servant and had them draw them up a bath.

They followed the Elf into a room with beautiful supports. It had a rack filled with oils for hair and soaps lining its shelves. The door opened as a tall Elf walked in. Her simple white dress hung off of her as she walked towards the two half-elves. Ana recognized her as Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter.

Arwen's eyes widened a little as the girl closest to her eyes showed recognition. The other one seemed a little hostile and wary of her. "I'm Anastasia and this is my sister Tala." Ana said as she placed her hand in Tala's arm.

The one called Ana was obviously the more level headed one of the two. The other one who's teal eyes glowed was eyeing her with curiousness and distrust. "I am Arwen." She said as she gave a curtsy to the two of them. Ana returned one and Tala just gave a bow. "Im here to help you two, My Father Lord Elrond said that one of you is injured." She could hear Tala grumbling about needing help with something like bathing. "Would you like me to do your hair?" She asked them. Tala and Ana both nodded.

She turned so that they could get undressed. Tala swatted away Ana's hand as she tried to help her out. "I'm fine Ana. I can get undressed with your help." She snapped at her. Ana just shook her head at Tala but let her go about doing it herself.

Ana walked into the water and groaned in satisfaction of the warm water. She submerged herself in it and shot back up. When she looked over to where Tala was she saw that she was making her way into the pool with her. She was no fool and knew that Tala was rather self conscious about her b sized breasts compared to Ana's c sized breasts.

Arwen gasped with a start as she saw Tala's scarred body. The scars of whips running up her back with a few on her front, the two scars from something similar to arrows and round scars from burns. _What has happened to her?!_ Arwen thought. Tala gave her a look that screamed drop it. Arwen gave her a nod to say that she wouldn't push or ask about them.

She had undressed and joined them in the water to help them with their hair. Tala's wavy hair flowed ou as she went under the water and resurfaced. Ana was already looking through the oils and went with one that smelled of vanilla and Tala choose one with a citrus and cedar smell to it. Arwen moved to help Ana fist since her hair was slightly longer than Tala's.

Ana gave a blissful sigh as Arwen worked on her hair making sure it was clean. She then turned to Tala who was fidgeting around with her hair. Arwen came up behind her and did the same thing with the oils as she did to Ana. She thought that Tala could use a bit of extra treatment and massaged her scalp. Ana watched as Tala began to fully relax under Arwen gifted hands on her head, glad that for once someone followed their instincts when it came to her sister.

Arwen finished Tala's hair and told them that she would be back with some towels. Tala and Ana began to scrub their skin clean of the dirt and grime from the journey so far. Ana was sure she had scrubbed til her skin was raw but she saw Tala still scrubbing the same spot over and over again. It was the top of her left wrist. Ana reaches over and stopped her with a raised brow in concern. Tala just shook her head and gave a small smile.

Arwen walked back in with the towels and saw that Tala had a few more scars on her face. One starting above her right eye running down to her right cheek and one on her left cheek. She thanked Awren as she took the softest and fluffest towel she had ever held and dried off. She soaked up the warmth of the towel as the other two females watched with amusement.

They finished drying and left to go find the company after they thanked Arwen for her kindness who responded with a bright smile. They saw Bilbo and followed him as he searched for the dwarves.

As they followed him all three came upon something that neither of them were expecting to see. There in a fountain were the dwarves bathing in it while a shocked Lindir stood nearby with an expression of horror upon his face. "Nope, Bilbo could you please take me back to where the camp is?" Tala asked the hobbit.

"Y Yes, this way." He jumped not expecting Tala to be right there. Tala followed him back just wanting to lay down as she was still healing and needed to rest. Bilbo could tell that she was rather tired even though she probably wouldn't admit it. As soon as they entered the area where the company had made camp in Tala laid down slowly, her unbandaged wound protesting the movement.

It was soon afterwards when the dwarves came back and Tala had Oin rewrap her injuries. Tala's healing body and her lack of sleep before Thorin helped her led to her being exhausted. She had fallen asleep shortly after Oin finished bandaging her wounds.

After a few minutes she startled the company with a loud yelp in her sleep as she began to thrash around. Bofur being the closest to her began to try to wake her. He succeeded in that but was under prepared ad Tala quickly began to hyperventilate. Her breathing rapid and shallow, her blood rushing in her ears. She felt like she was dying as she fought for control over her own body. She gripped onto his forearms hard, white knuckling as she did so. They watched in horror as she became consumed by a state of panic from her nightmare. Oin was quick to help her along with Bofur. Bofur gave her something to ground herself on as Oin gave her a breathing pattern to match. After about 6 minutes of this she was back under control and now simple breathing heavily, exhausted by her panic attack.

Bombur, under the orders of Oin gave her some bread and cheese to her immediately after the attack. Kíli helped her still shaky hands with her canteen so she could drink as well. They were worried about her, none of them realizing that she had anxiety issues. She kept well hidden from everyone with the exception of Oin and Ana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ana heard Tala day nope she immediately knew that she was leaving this problem to her. She gave a irritated huff at the dwarves behavior. "THORIN OAKENSHIELD!" Ana bellowed silencing everyone in what they were doing. Their heads all snapped in her direction at the bellow. "That is a scared fountain and I damn well that you know better than to do that to your host! You lot all better get out of there and show some respect to your host or I will punt you into next year!"

Thay all stared at her dumbfounded but realized she had a point. They were also all clean by this point and quickly got out to avoid angering her any further. _She definitely related to Tala alright, no doubt about that know._ Fíli thought with a smile.

Thorin approached her as her eyes were glowing like molten gold that they would do such a thing. "Just how dense are you? I know you're the leader but even you know that wasn't right and you did it to spite the Elves." She then addressed everyone "I better not to hear anymore of you lot doing this or I'm going to twist your hair." She threatened and they believed her.

She waited til they walked out before chewing out Thorin. "Really? The fountain? Really? The make baths for a reason, that where you are supposed to take a bath. I haven't said anything about you kit raiding their kitchen, using furniture as fire wood but this is where I draw the line. Do not do that again. Elrond has graciously hosted, fed and provided healing for us, don't go throwing that back in his face so you can have some petty revenge like a child. Your a King, a leader, act like it."

Thorin looked down knowing that she was right. He skulked off back towards the company. When he got there he found an interesting sight everyone taking care of Tala as Oin gave short orders as he gave her the 'Your going to do as I say no matter what' look. She looked exhausted and she caught his eye as she blinked tiredly at him.

He walked up behind her, leaning against the wall before gently and softly pulling her into himself. He simply held her as he whispered "Get some rest Tala. I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here the whole time." That was all she needed as she was lulled into a peaceful sleep.

"What happened?" He immediately questioned them.

"She was having a nightmare so I woke her up gently and she went straight into a panic attack." Bofur told him.

"That's true but she needs rest and now even more of it because of her panic attack." Oin said after Bofur had finished speaking. Thorin nodded his response to the two of them as she pulled Tala closer to him subconsciously. They all noticed this movement too. They all talked and told tales late into the day.

Tala woke up and thanked everyone for helping her earlier as she ate sleepily. When she was done Thorin picked her up as she gave half hearted protests to his actions and carried her to her room. He was worried, she was light, to light. He would need to speak to Ana, Oin and Bombur about her eating habits later.

He opened the door and laid her down on the bed. She refused to let go of him so until he had promised to stay again, which he promised to stay as long as she wants him to. He got down so he was in trousers and a tunic. Tala had switched to just a pair of yoga pants she kept around as pajamas and her sports bra before crawling under the covers. Thorin made sure that there was a layer of sheets between him and her before pulling the top layer over. Soon Tala was fast asleep and Thorin soon followed her as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got up the next morning Tala continued to practice on her fire control. She discover that when using her bow she could light the arrows on fire with a flick before knocking them.

By mid day Thorin went looking for Tala. Fili went looking for Ana. "Have you seen Ana?" Fili asked the wolfish girl. Tala pointed towards the training area where she had sent Ana and Kili to help Ana with her archery. Fili nodded his thanks and left to go find her.

"Close your eyes, Tala. I have a surprise for you." Thorin said with a pleased smile on his face running into his eyes. The joy in his eyes made Tala zone out as she stared into his ice blue orbs. That was until Thorin snapped a finger in front of her face. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth turned into a thin smile. Her cheeks turned a light pink at the thought he making something for her. _Why? I'm not worth your labor. _She thought. She closed her eyes and Thorin waved a hand in front of her face to make sure she wasn't just squinting instead. "Hold out your hands, please." She did as asked and she felt something with be placed in them. "You can open your eyes now."

"I don't know can I?" She stated playfully. Thorin rolled his eyes at her. She opened them and in her palms was a beautiful shining Khopesh sword. The handled has a leather wrap with rasised ridges for better grip. The blade had a double fuller and was mixed with Dwarvish iron form a spare sword Thorin had giving it a faint bluish tint to it. She gasped at its beauty and craftsmanship. It's was an extremely well out together blade. She was rendered speechless. "The runes are for protection, strength and speed. It's also has a phrase I've never heard of but thought it fits. Anastasia told me to add Carpe Diem."

"Seize the day. You made this? For for me?" She squeaked out. Thorin nodded at her slowly. "I love it! Thank you Thorin!" She then frowned as she asked him "Why? Why waste iron on me?"

"Because you are my One and I want to spoil you. You are worth so much more than I could ever give you." He said with nothing but love in his voice.

"This is going to sound really sappy, but I as long as I have your heart and love, that's enough for me." Tala told her dwarf. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"May I braid a courting braid and bead into your hair?" Thorin asked her. He saw as she hesitated a little before giving a shy nod. He started to add a braid to her hair as he included a bead into it that he made along with her sword.

"This bead will tell everyone that we are courting." Thorin told her. She soaked in the information and returned a smile at him. "Come we mustn't be late for another thing I set up." They turned locking arms together and headed off to where ever Thorin was leading them to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fili wakes toward where Ana was training with her bow. "Ana!" Anastasia turned her head to where she heard her name being called from and her face broke out into a bright smile when she saw Fili headed towards her. "May I talk to you for a second?" Fili called out to the amber eyed love of his life. She meet him half way. "May I put a courting braid in your hair along with this bead?" He asked opening his hand to show a silver bead shining brightly in the sun. It has the Durin crest engraved on it. Ana opened and closed her mouth trying to form the words upon seeing the astonishing level of craftsmanship displayed before her eyes. She nodded wordlessly and with a enthusiastic glint in her amber eyes. She turned around and let him put in the braid.

"So do you know what Thorin wanted with all that food?" Ana inquired from Fili. He nodded as he responded. "He was going to take Tala to a picnic in the garden." Ana nodded at this and thought it was a good idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thorin are we there yet?"

"Yes Tala we are here." Thorin sighed as she asked that for a fourth time. _I should have known that Tala was impatient. _He removed his hands from her eyes and she saw a beautiful garden with a lone basket, blanket and pillows. They walked over there and sat down to eat.

"It was lovely Thorin, thank you." Tala said shyly still not used to this kind of attention. _I doubt I'll ever be used to it._ She thought.

"Your welcome Tala. Let's go see Oin to see if you can get those stitches removed soon." Thorin responded in kind. Tala nodded and after packing up they went to go find Oin. When they got there Oin rewrapped them and Tala thanked him. She saw Ana walking down the hall with a swift stride. Tala grew curious and excused herself following Ana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anastasia walked through out the halls of Rivendell looking for Lord Elrond. She needed to warn him about some of the things she knew since she knew more about the Hobbit than Tala did. She eventually found him and immediately said "I need to speak to you in private, it's important." Elrond nodded and made a follow me motion.

She followed him to his study where she began to tell him a few things she knew. "As you probably already know, Tala and I were sent to another world to be safe. That world had knowledge of this place that runs into the future. I know what we must do. Thrain is still alive. Hold on." She turned and marched back to the door before quickly catching Tala before she could hit the ground. Ana gave her an irritated look as Tala gave her a sheepish look. "You can't trust Saruman, he isn't on your side."

"Isn't Thrain at Dol Guldur?" Tala asked.

"Yes! Thank you Tala, I couldn't remember where. You need to send a force there after we have left. Gandalf will need help." Ana said as Elrond just stared at them. He nodded and the two half elves excused themselves. The went back to the camp and rejoined their friends.

An Elf appeared in the doorway and informed the Dwarves that supper would be ready in about an hour. Thorin and Tala shared a look not realizing that's how long they spent in the garden with each other. Tala knee it was only about 5 minutes her and Ana had spent with Lord Elrond. "Are you going to have the map read tonight?" Tala asked curiously.

"Im not sure but I hope to." Thorin told her. Before he could stop himself he asked. "What does your Tala mean?" Tala have him a surprised look clearly not expecting that question.

"It means Wolf." He smiled at her answer. _That suits you perfectly._ He thought to himself. They prepared for dinner. When they were done Gandalf beckoned Thorin, Balin, Bilbo and didn't have a choice with Tala because she would just follow or sneak in anyway her curiosity getting the better of her.

"For goodness sake Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf said tiredly.

"It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect as are its secrets." Thorin said keeping a tight reign on his temper.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves, Your pride will be your downfall. You stand in the presence of one of the few in Middle-Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." Gandalf said shortly. Thorin looked to Tala who nodded.

"Just show him the damn map and be done with it." Tala sighed, frustration coloring her voice. Don't get her wrong she really likes Thorin but at this point she's about to strangle him. Magic practice is exhausting after all. Thorin moves to hand him the map while Balin quietly said "Thorin, No!"

Tala walked over to Balin and whispered to him. "It's alright Balin. He cannot use it against us. Think about. He'd have to find the passage way with an invisible door. What are the chances he could do that on a whole mountain." Balin nodded at her. _She does have a great point._

Lord Elrond unrolled the map and looked it over. "Erebor! What is your interest in this map?" Before Gandalf could say something Tala snarked out a bit louder than she meant to. "The things in the map genius. What else? A secret recipe at the end of it?"

When she felt 5 different pairs of eyes look at her she realized she didn't say it as quietly as she thought she did. "What?! He asked a stupid question which got a stupid answer!" They just gave her different looks ranging from amused to annoyed.

"It's mainly academic." Gandalf said while giving Tala a look in between amused and slightly irritated. "As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden secrets. You do still read ancient Dwarvish do you not?" Gandalf continued on with cheerfulness leaking into his voice.

Lord Elrond moved towards a pedestal while saying _Ithil_ _Cirth. _

"Moon runes?" Tala inquired.

"I thought you don't know Elvish." Thorin whispered to her.

"I don't but I can somehow understand it despite never learning it." Tala whispered back to him.

"Yes Tala my dear. Moon runes. Of course. Quite an easy thing to miss." Gandalf said with a slight lift of his staff.

"Well in this case that is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon, of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Lord Elrond explained to them. They all noticed how Tala's eyes shined with curiosity. Thorin asked a bit desperately.

"Can you read them?"

Elrond nodded to the Dwarf and stepped into the moonlight. "These were written on a midsummers eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you Thorin Oakenshield, for the same moon shines upon us tonight. "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."" Elrond read.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked aloud.

"It's the start of the Dwarves new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf explained.

"This is ill news, summer is passing." Tala pointed out.

"We still have time." Balin said resolutely.

"Time, time for what?" Bilbo asked.

"Time to find the entrance. We have to be standing exactly in the right spot, at the right time. Then and only then, can the door be opened." Balin stated.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain." Elronds said as his suspicions were confirmed.

"What of it?" Thorin asked gruffly, while wondering where Tala had disappeared to. _Wolf indeed_ he thought as none of them had noticed her slip away.

"There are some who wouldn't deem it wise." Elronds said pointedly to Thorin. He spotted a not s with Gandalf's name on it. The note said "One ring to rule them all, it's master is Saurman's allegiance. DO NOT TRUST HIM GANDALF! WARN ELROND AS WELL!" The note was in Anastasia's handwriting. He showed it to Elrond who's eyebrows raised in alarm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tala has made it back just in time to watch Bofur eyes his the sausage in his hand as he eyed Bombur next. He then looked up at the rotund dwarf. "Bombur!" He called out. He chucked the sausage right after that and Bombur expertly caught it. But it was just to much for the table he was sitting on. It groaned before breaking underneath him dropping him to the floor send his food crashing down with him. The dwarves broke out into boisterous laughter at the sight and Bodur fell over sideways he was laughing so hard.

Tala laughed as she walked in and plopped down onto her bed roll. Shortly after Thorin, Balin and Bikbo arrived. "We leave before before dawn, get some rest." He informed his company. He then went over to where Tala was at and laid down. It wasn't long til he was almost asleep when he felt Tala lay down next to him before curling into him. He smiled and pulled her closer to him. He could feel her smiling as she drifted off. He followed soon after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Thorin awoke first and woke up Tala as gently as possible. She bolted upright and Thorin rubbed her back as she calmed down. She turned and gave him a sheepish smile. Before long all the dwarves were packed and ready to leave. They snuck out of the way Tala had found the night before. It wasn't long before they were now above Rivendell and the sun was now in the sky.

"Be on your guard. We are about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin you know these paths, Lead on." Thorin told the compnay then the white haired dwarf who responded with a curt "Aye." Thorin turned back to Bilbo who was looking back at Rivendell. "Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up."

Bilbo have on last look and turned around and marched of with a company of thirteen dwarves and two half-elves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: not as much action in Rivendell. I've seen a lot of people have four or more chapters in Rivendell. While I can see them staying I can't see it for two weeks, I can only see it for a few days.


	8. Eight

A/N: Aight here we go with another chapter.

Usual disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's or Jackson's world they do. I just own, Gasp! No suprise here! Tala and Anastasia. My two OCs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked deeper into the foot hills of the Misty Mountains, Tala floated around from Fíli and Kíli, to Bilbo and Bofur, then all the way up to Thorin. Anastasia on the other hand stayed near Fíli most of the time.

They came to stop for a quick lunch and Bofur jokingly reached towards her food and was meet with a guttural growl. Everyone jumped a little bit not expecting it and looked around for a wolf. Anastasia though just raised an eyebrow at Tala who's face was twisted into a snarl as she pulled her food closer to herself. "Tala, quit it. He's not going to take your food. It was just a joke." Tala ducked her head down in embarrassment with a quite "Oh."

"Sorry." Was all Tala said to him. But there was a question that Kili couldn't help but ask. "How come you can sound exactly like a wolf when you did that?"

Her head snapped up at him pinning him in place with the warring emotions in her teal eyes. "That's a story for another time." She said with a guarded tone of voice. The memories of what she had been through flashed in her eyes. She couldn't stop them, she was swept up in reliving memories she would rather never have see the light of day. Her heart pounded and her vision blurred. She could tears well up in her eyes as they began to fall. She began to shake and gripped her coat tightly. She couldn't breath.

Ana was the first to notice the change in her sister. Tala had been keeping whatever happened to her a secret, even from Ana. _Oh Tala, What did they do to you?_ Ana thought to herself. She remembered a gap in time where Tala disappeared in their world for 3 months and reappeared shortly after a mad doctor was arrested. She refused to talk about it and often just thinking about it was enough to send her into a panic attack. "Thorin hold her from behind." Ana ordered him. She got up quickly and went to calm her down.

Thorin walked up behind his One, pulling her into his chest so she was leaning into him. Ana gently held her hands and soothed her with her voice. She struggled for several minutes to match Thorin's breathing rate. After 8 minutes she was now just huffing and drained. "Here. Make sure she eats all of it." Ana said to Thorin as she handed him bread, meat and cheese. Thorin nodded his reply to Ana as he set about making sure Tala ate something.

"Don't worry Kíli, she'll be fine. It wasn't your fault, not even I know how she came by that ability. She refuses to talk about and for her, just even thinking about causes her to descend into a panic attack." She told the black haired archer. He gave a grateful smile to her. But he soon turned back towards where Tala and Thorin were. She was slowly eating as Thorin had his arms wrapped around abdomen. Soon she was finished an they packed up and continued on.

They trudged up the Mountains towards a high pass that would bring them across the Misty Mountains. The day light began to fade and while Tala could still see the others were beginning to have trouble. But now it was to dark to continue so the made camp for the night. "Care to sing us a song Lass?" Bofur asked Tala. At first she didn't respond but just sat there milling it over. Thorin added his thoughts on the matter as well.

"I would love to here you sing again **Eziluk Azbad.**" Thorin told her with a gaze that filled her with warmth and made her heart flutter.

"Ok." She said with a blush from Thorin's gaze. "Ana! We are doing Brother." Ana nodded and brought her guitar to where Tala was sitting.

"Ramblers in the wilderness, can't find what we need

Get a little restless from the searching

Get a little warm down in between

Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes

Everybody needs someone beside 'em shining like a light house from the sea

Brother, let me be your shelter

I'll never leave you all alone

I can be the one you call

When your low

Brother let me be your fortress

When the night winds are driving on

Be the one to light the way

Bring you home"

Ana then took over

"Face down in the desert, now there's a cage locked around my heart

I found a way to drop the key where my failures were

Now my hands can't reach that far

I ain't made for rivalry, I could never take the world alone

I know that in my weakness I am strong, but

It's your love that brings me home"

They sang together with harmony

"Brother let me be your shelter

I'll never leave you all alone

I can be the one you call

When your low

Brother let be your fortress

When the night winds are driving on

Be the one that lights the way

Being you home

And when you call and near me near

Saying where'd you go?

Brother I'm right here

And on those days when the sky begans to fall

You're the blood of my blood

We can get through it all

Brother let me be your shelter

I'll never leave you all alone

I can be the one you call

When your feelin' low

Brother let me be your fortress

When the night winds are driving on

Be the one to light the way

Bring you home

Brother let me be your shelter

I'll never leave you all alone

I can be the one you call

When your low

Brother let me be your fortress

When the night winds are driving on

Be the one to light the way

Bring you home

Be the one to light the way

Bring you home"

The company was astonished by the song and singing skills of the two females. They smiled at them. "That was a good song you two. Turn in for the night. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Thorin told them giving a soft look at Tala. Tala moved over to where Thorin was laying down at but didn't make to move closer. "Tala, you don't need my permission to sleep next to me. Nor do I think less you because of your panic attack earlier." He glanced over and saw a shocked expression on her face as it slowly melted into a genuine smile. She laid down next to him before curling into his side and falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning they woke up and got a move on. By midday the sky was darkening as thunderclouds moved in blocking the sun.

"Looks like there's a storm ahead." Tala called out. They all looked and sure enough there was ominous clouds. They were large, dark and angry. Ready to unleash their fury on the company.

"We push fowards!" Thorin called out to them. Tala sighed, closed her coat and pulled her hood up. They continued the march into the Mountains, the path climbing higher. It soon turned into a rocky path and narrow as well. Only possibles by one person smushing themselves against the rock. Tala was behind Thorin and Anastasia was behind Fíli. Bilbo was by Bofur and Ori.

Soon it began to rain, then it became a torrential downpour. They sky opened up and seeing became difficult for the group trying to make their way across the narrow stone path. It didn't take long for the path to become slick from all the rain.

Bilbo slipped but was grabbed by Bofur who quickly pulled the hobbit back against the cliff. "We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted over the howling winds and rain.

Dwalin cried out "LOOK OUT!" As a giant boulder smashed into the cliff face above them raining down smaller rocks onto the company as they took what little cover they could from it.

Balin called out while pointing "This is not thunderstorm! It's a thunder-battle! Look!"

Sure enough, exposed by the lightning was a massive stone giant. Tala glanced back at Ana and they shared a look. _Suddenly I feel very small._ They both thought. "Well bless me, the legends are true! Giants! Stone Giants!" Bofurs called just before one of the dwarves pushed him back against the cliff face.

"Take cover you fool!" Thorin shouted at Bofur.

"And where would that be?! We are completely exposed and vulnerable here!" Tala yelled over the whipping rain and rocks being thrown by the stone giants.

The ledge they were standing on shook and began to move. It wasn't a ledge but another giant! It moved to quickly for the dwarves to grab ther companions now trapped on it. Another giant took down the one the were standing on bringing it ceasing down back into the rock face. "No! No! No, Kíli!" Thorin shouted and rushed ahead to where they crashed only to find them all alive. Maybe a few years older from the scare but alright.

Bofur began to look around for Bilbo rapidly. They saw him hanging off the cliff. He couldn't reach the other dwarves hands and was slipping. Thorin got down on the cliff and boosted Bilbo up to safety. Dwalin reaches down and helped Thorin back up. Dwalin said with relief, though he would never admit the hobbit had grown on him a bit, "I thought we'd lost our burglar."

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never come, he has no place amongst us. Dwalin!" Thorin said followed by a yelp shortly after he said that. He turned around rubbing the back of his head only to find a pair of teal eyes glowing in anger at him. He was a bit stunned and as they entered the cave they had found.

"What is wrong with you?! He left his home to help you reclaim yours. A willing heart was what you said and Bilbo has that and more. It isn't right for you to take out the fear of losing your nephews on him in anger. Words can cause more hurt and pain than any weapon, for the pen is mightier than the sword. It cuts deep and may never heal." Tala seethed at him quietly.

"Dwalin search the back! Cave in the mountains are seldom unoccupied." He barked before going back to Tala. "Your right. I should apologize to him in the morning." Thorin told her sincerely. Tala gave him a half smile before moving to sleep in a sitting position. Thorin gave her an odd look but she just shrugged. Thorin contined to look around before stopping Gloin and Oin form starting a fire. "No, no fires. Not in this place. Get some sleep, we leave at first light."

Ana pointed discreetly at Tala who the followed her finger to Oin's bag. She nodded getting the message.

No one except Ana noticed Tala snatch Oin's healers bag and tie it off onto her satchel.

Balin grabbed Thorin's arm as he went by. "We were to wait in the mountains, until Gandalf joined us." Thorin gave him a look and wrenched his arm out his hand as Balin frowned at him.

"Plans change. Bofur take first watch." Thorin ordered. Tala was giving him a questioning look. He walked over to her and she pointed at two runes on the handle of her Khopesh Thorin made for her. "It means Fire. The one on the pommel means Wolf. I thinks it's quite fitting." He smiled at her. She ducked her head with a smalle smile.

About two hours later in the middle of Bofurs watch Bilbo got up and began to make his way to the mouth of the cave. Tala tossed a rock at Ana waking her before pointing at Bilbo. Ana nodded indicating she got the silent message. _Hope my plan works. _Tala thought she wasn't entirely sure she could hide in fire and jump from fire to fire.

Bofur shot up waving his hand frantically as he rushe as silently as he could to the hobbit. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked concerned because th hobbit was packed. His move money and question had awoken Thorin who just laid thers with his eyes open.

"Back to Rivendell." He replied to the hatted dwarf.

"No, no, you can't turn back now eh?" Bofur said as he rushed towards the hobbit. Tala and Ana smiled at the sight knowing that Bofur was always there for Bilbo. "Your part of the company. Your one of us."

Ah he laid there Thorin remember Tala's saying about words. _They cut deep and don't always heal._

"I'm not though am I? One dwarf and two females aren't the whole company. Thorin said I should have never come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking, I should have never run out of my door." Bilbo sighed.

"You're homesick. I understand."

"No, you don't! You don't understand, none of you do. You're dwarves, your used to this life. To living on the road, not belonging anywhere!" Bilbo saw the hurt look on Bofurs face along with a sad smile. The hobbit immediately regretted what he said to the cheerful dwarf. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean~"

Bofur cut him off with a rueful smile. "No your right, we don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." He gave Bilbo a pat on the shoulder. Bilbo turned to leave when Bofur pointed at his sword with a "whats that?". Bilbo looked at his sword then back at the hatted dwarf with horror as he remembered Gandalf's words. A crack in the sand formed and Thorin shot up in alarm as Tala drew her sword Firestorm as she took a steadying breath.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin bellowed at top of his lungs.

"Fíli! Keep Ana safe and hidden!" Tala barked at the blonde haired dwarf who nodded.

The floor soon opened and the company fell into Goblin Town. When they hit the floor Tala shot up and using her sword and magic disappeared into a nearby torch. Goblins came rushing towards the company swarming them as they quickly carted off the group of misfits. Before long the heard a heard song as they were brought before the Goblin King.

"Clash, crash, crush and smash!

Bang, break, shiver and shake!

You can yell it and yelp but there ain't no help!

Pound pound for under ground

Down down down in Goblin Town!"

The goblins sang their horrid song. "Did you like my song? Catchy isn't it, it's one of my own compositions." The Goblin King said with a sick smile.

"That's not a song it's an abomination!" Balin cried out.

"Abominations, deviations, mutations. That all you're going to find down here. Who would be so bold to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" He said with increasing pitch.

"I didn't know he could get that high." Anastasia whispered to Fili who covered his snicker with a slight cough.

"Dwarves your malevolence." Said a goblin.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well don't just stand there, search them! Every crack! Every crevice! What are you doing in these parts? Speak!"

They found Noris bag of stolen items from Rivendell and everyone looked at the dwarf who shrugged sheepishly "Just a couple of keepsakes."

"Don't worry lads I'll handle this." Oin informed as he stepped foward.

"No tricks! I want the truth warts and all." The Great Goblin said as he eyed them.

"Your going to have to speak up! Your boys flattened my hearing trumpet!" Oin replied.

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" He growled at the old healer as he stepped foward. Bodur scrambles in front without warning.

"If it's more information you want them its me you need to speak to!" A hum of compliance came from the grotesque king. Bofur pursed his lips together "We were on the road, well it's not so much a road as it is a path. Come to think of it, it's more of a track. Anyway we were on this road like a path like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem, we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday." He contined on in the end glancing over his shoulder and Dori shouted "visiting relations!" Bofur went to continue on but the Goblin King had had enough.

"SHUT UP!" The giant goblin bellowed. When none of the Dwarves made to speak any more the Goblin King yelled out. "Very well. If they will not talk, we will make them squak! Bring up the mangler! Bring up the bone-breaker! Start with the youngest." But he didn't point at Ori, he had heard the younger voice of Anastasia who gulped. The goblins went to go after her but were stopped by Thorin as he stepped foward.

"Wait!" He shouted as he stepped foward.

"Well well well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Oh but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain, which makes you nobody really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours, a Pale Orc astride a white warg." The Goblin chuckled.

"That's cute. You think your scary! How adorable." Everything went quite at the disembodied voice. "I'll show you what fear looks like, puny goblin."

And from the flames of the torches a ginormous figure erupted carrying a sword sheated in flames. As it stepped fowards raised its sword the Goblins face turned into a look of pure horror at the sight. He cover himself with his arms but no blow came. Instead just laughter. "I could kill you anytime I want to."

The flames died down and Fili looked next to him and there was Tala trying not to burst out laughing at his expression before pointing at the torch behind him. When he looked he saw in flare up unnaturally and Tala was gone. He turned back in only to catch the end of the Goblin King was saying to Thorin. "Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I've found his prize."

He then bellowed out to his minions "Whip that one from earlier! Perhaps that will make them talk!" Anastasia's heart jumped up in her throat and the company struggled to keep her safe. She was yanked free from their grasps and fought as he was pulled foward. A single goblin came foward and made her kneel as he tore open her tunic. The one behind her struck her immediately with a whip.

Crack! Crack! She whimpered but refused to yell out. Crack! Crack! The dwarves were fighting even harder now especially Fíli. Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! She did yell out this time and tear began to fall against her will. The fires of the torches erupted into a white hot flame as a 5'1 figure burst from them with teal eyes glowing with anger so hot it looked like they were on fire themselves. A sword with a glowing white center on its blade. The hooded figure stabbed the goblin with the whip before throwing it over its shoulder before stomping on its throat, hard. In a flash it had beheaded the goblin on Ana's right and slashing the one on the left before thrusting downward through the heart.

The hood was removed to reveal a woman shaking in anger as the torches raised higher in flames. "Your life will fall to my blade." The small female snarled at the Goblin King who now recognized her as an elf gave the sword a twirl in challenge. The dwarves pulled her into their ranks keeping her back as wolves with fire where their eyes should be came from the flames of the torches. They unleashed a bone chilling howl of war as they attacked the goblins closest to the company.

One goblin pulled out Thorin's sword and shrieked as it threw it down. The Goblin King clambered up in his throne as he cowered while crying out "I know that sword! It's the Goblin Cleaver! The Biter! The blade the sliced 1000 necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" The goblins pushed him down and one raised a curved blade and prepared to strike. Tala's heart pounded at the thought. _No! I can't lose my dwarf! _

A bright flash appeared knocking out the fire in the torches and everyone in the cave down. When the torches relit they saw Gandalf with his sword drawn as he said "Take up arms and fight. FIGHT!". The dwarves were quicky to scramble for their weapons.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" The Goblin King yelped.

"Shut you giant walking pile of lard!" Tala shouted at him.

The dwarves were quick to scramble for their weapons. Tala threw Orcist to Thorin with a cry of "Thorin." She handed Ana's pack to Fili and Ana's sword to her. She then drew her new sword form Thorin and cut down a goblin. She turned and cut another one head and arm off in one swing. The Goblin King tried to smash Thorin with his club but was deflected with a blow form Thorin knocking him off the platform. Tala stayed in the middle of the group as they ran, following Gandalf.

As the ran Dwaling pointed out "Post!" And they grabbed it. They swinging it back and forth to clear the way as they went. Gandalf knocked off part of an over hang abigbround boulder fell off and went rolling over in front of the crushing anything in its path. _Heh, its like Indiana Jones. _

Ana's back throbbed painfully but she kept pushing staying near Fili. Fili could see the pain she was in but kept going. She swung quickly killing a goblin with a swipe to the chest. She saw Kili grab a ladder and use it as a maskeshift bridge went they came upon a platform that wasn't yet complete. They jumped on it small groups and Bombur cut the ropes of it letting the goblins fall to their death.

The company can skidding to a halt when the Goblin King burst up on to the bridge and tried to crush the wizard. Before he swung it at him and Gandalf nearly fell over. Tala sheated her Khopesh and pulled out her sword Firestorm. She rushed foward and jammed the Goblin King in the eye before delivering a deep slash across his massive gut. "That'll do it." Tala then cut his open his throat spraying his black blood on to her face and causing it to gush out of his now open throat. He collapsed onto the bridge which in its weakened state collapse sending them careening down into the depths of the mountain.

The fall made Ana cry out in pain as it pushed planks of the bridge into her already injured back. Tala on the other hand quickly dug her way out. Then she pulled Anastasia as fast and carefully as possible. Just after she did that Bofur opened his big fat mouth. "Well that could have been worse." The corpse of the Goblin King fell on top of them right after Bofur said that causing the dwarves to all groan.

Dwalin ground out with a groan "You have got to be joking!" Tala shook her head and Ana giggled a bit at that.

"Gandalf!" Kíli cried out with fear coloring his voice.

"There's to many! We can't fight them all. Only one thing will save us now! Daylight!" Gandalf said as he pulled Balin up. They ran out of the mountain an into a forest not for from a cliff.

"Tala." Before Fíli could say more Tala interrupted him. "Fili, it wasn't your fault nor do I blame you. I say your fight harder than anyone else to keep her safe. You'll always have my approval." She moved then close to Thorin.

"Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf bellowed at the dwarves.

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin growled out.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Said one dwarf.

"Don't blame me!" Dori shot back.

"I think I saw him slip away when the first collared us." Nori added. Gandalf strode over to him as he watched Tala sneak her way close to Thorin. He could see Ana give him an imperceptible nod as Fili set about calling Oin over.

"And what happened exactly, tell me?" Gandalf said to the dwarf.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door. We will no be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone." Thwack! Thorin rubbed the back of his head where Tala had just smacked him with a bewildered look. The rest of the dwarves were also stunned but the backed away a little at seeing the fire in those teal eyes burning bright.

"What is wrong with you?! This entire quest is about your home you arragoant stubborn dwarf! And yet only me, Ana and Bofur have made attempt to make him felt welcome. Yet all you do is fault him for evything little thing under the sun. He could be dead or captured by the goblins and all you do is sit here and insult him! I can guarantee that you have been thinking of the same thing when it comes to your home, Erebor." Tala snarled at him.

"No, he isn't." A voice said. They all whipped around to see Bilbo Baggins standing there. Relief flushed through the two sisters along with Bofur, Kili, Fili and Gandalf.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so happy to see someone in my life!" Gandalf cried out joyfully at seeing the hobbit.

"Bilbo! We'd given you up." Kíli said smiling.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fíli asked him.

"How indeed." Dwalin added with an impressed tone.

"Well what's it matter? He's back." Gandalf said as he shared a look with the two half-elves.

"It matters I want to know, why did you come back?" Thorin said. Bilbo replied back. "Look I know you doubt me. You always have, and your right. I often think of Bag-End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See that's where I belong, that's home. And that's why I cam back, because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help take it back if I can."

The dwarves were clearly moved by his speech. Thorin actually looked regretful and chastised. But the moment was cut short by a howl no one wanted to hear. "Out of the frying pan,"

"And into the fire." Gandalf finished with a frown before shouting "Run. Run!".

They took off racing down the hill and saw a group of pine trees up ahead as Gandalf called out "Climb up into the trees, all of you. Come on, climb! Bilbo climb! Quickly!" They all shot upninto the trees but Ana's back protested and she hissed in pain as Fili helped her up into the tree.

The wargs crashed into the trees, jumping up into the lower branches. _They are more like mutant puppies form Chernobyl with anger management issues._ Tala though. That's when they saw him. A massive Pale Orc astride a white warg. "No it can't be." Thorin said choked up on grief.

**Do it smell that? The scent of fear. I remember your father reeked of it Thorin, son of Thrain. That ones mine. Kill the others!** He waved his mace and sent more wargs at them, forcing them into one last tree. **"Drink their blood!"** He shouted as the wargs raced towards the trapped company.

As the wargs forced them all into one tree Gandalf began to throw flaming pine cones at the wargs, setting some on fire. He began to hand other flaming pine cones to the dwarves, Bilbo, Tala and Anastasia to throw at the creatures creating a barrier made of fire.

Ana watched in horror Thorin charged the Pale Orc who grinned atop his white warg. She watched as Throin was batted in the face by Azog's mace then bit by the warg. He managed to a hit on it causing the warg to throw him like a chew toy. She watched as Bilbo who bravely raced toward to Orc about to behead Thorin and stab it to death.

Azog laughed and told his the two Orcs next to him **"Kill him." **

Before they could even reach him Tala burst into the fray with her sword Firestorm killing a Orc instantly with a slash to the throat. Using her momentum she then delivered an upwards slash to the other Orc citing it deep in the chest killing it. The Pale Orc went after her but she was faster and dodged while cutting the front legs of the white warg. She then plunged her sword through its shoulder and twisted killing it. She yanked her sword out and sheathed it switching to her Khopesh to keep her half Fire-Elf side hidden form Azog. He got up and swung st her but once again she dodged with a twirls and slashed downward onto Azogs face. Cleaving a fresh line from his ear and down through this eye making him roar in pain and anger. Tala spotted the eagle coming her way and kicked him in the groin before delivering a round house kick to his jaw. As she kicked him Azog thrust his arm claw into her side as she creamed in pain. He then swipped it along the the front right side of her abdomen where her stitches were causing a gash and she yelped in pain. She saw the eagles coming and quickly dove for Thorin's shield, barely grabbing it in time before an eagle grabbed her. She was exhausted from using her so much magic and the physical toll of what she had just been doing.

The eagle that grabbed her and dropped her onto another eagle and they flew to safety. _Please don't die Thorin, I love you! _He thought process faultered at that discovery. _I love him._ She thought but she was afraid to say it to him in fear that she wouldn't be rejected. The Great Eagles dropped them off onto the Carrock and then flew off.

"Thorin? Thorin!" Gandalf said as he rushed over to the unconscious dwarf's side. Tala gave Ana a hug as her eyes watered as she saw him like that. Ana could see that Tala was beside herself with concern over Thorin and that she loved him. He mumbled something and then Thorin sputtered awake. Thorin was helped up by Dwalin and Gloin as he asked "the halfling?".

"It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe." Gandalf told Thorin reassuringly. _Though I can't say the same for you if Tala's look it to go by. _Gandalf thought.

"You! What were you doing?! You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us? I have never been so wrong in all my life!" Bilbo looked down with a defeated expression on his face. Thorin then embrace the shocked hobbit. Who returned the hug after a few seconds. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"No I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar." Bilbo responded and the company chuckled a bit untold Tala came stomping towards Thorin. _Uh oh_. They all thought because she looked murderous.

She actually slapped Thorin hard before shaking him. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?! You could have died you absolute and complete utter moron! They need their King, they need their Uncle! I need you. Don't ever do scare me like that again." She said as she begans to sob into him. "I can't bear the thought of losing you." She said quietly. Thorin just held her as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry **Amrâlimê**." Thorin said to her. She leaned back and wiped her eyes and Bilbo pointed out.

"Is that is that what I think it is?"

"Aye. Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, the last great dwarf kingdom of Middle-Earth."

Balin said.

"Our home." Thorin said with a smile.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain!" Oin called out.

"That my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf said to Oin.

"But well take it as a sign. A good omen." Thorin said smiling.

"I do believe your right. The worst is behind us." Bilbo added.

Tala began to sing without warning

"Far over the Misty Mountains rise

Leave us standing upon the heights

What was once before, we see once more

Is our kingdom a distant light

Fiery mountain beneath the moon

The words unspoken, well be there soon

From a home song the echoes on

And alL that find us will know the tune

Some folk we never forget

Some kind we never forgive

Haven't seen the back of us yet

We'll fight as long as we live

All eyes on the hidden door

To the Lonely Mountain borne

Well did the gathering storm

Until we get our long-forgotten gold

We lay under the Misty Mountains cold

In slumber deep and dreams of gold

We must awake, our lives to make

And in the darkness a torch we hold

From long ago when lanterns burned

Till this day our hearts have yearned

Her fate unknown the Arkenstone

What was stolen must be returned

We must awake and make the day

To find a song for heart and soul

Some folk we never forget

Some kind we never forgive

Haven't seen the back of us yet

We'll fight as long as we live

All eyes on the hidden door

To the Lonely Mountain borne

Well ride in the gathering storm

Until we get our long-forgotten gold

Far over the Misty Mountains cold"

When she was done the Dwarves gave a cheer and she handed Oin's medical bag to him. "Here, I managed to snag this when landed in goblin town." Oin nodded and moved to work on Ana's back.

"This isn't going to feel good." He said and Ana grit her teeth. He gently rubbed a paste into her wounds and she gave a soft whimper at the pain it caused her. Oin gave her a sympathetic look as Fíli held her hand. "These two are going to need a few stitches." After he said that he heard Tala make a soft whine as she began to lean on Thorin a little. Oin and Ana both narrowed their eyes at her behavior.

Tala couldn't focus on anything but the pain radiating from her abdomen. She hissed as she leaned on Thorin making him turned towards her with concerned eyes. Any movement she made pulled on it making it throb even more. The company gave concerned looks as she she began to clutch the wound.

Thorin was growing concerned as Oin treated Anastasia's wounds nearby. Tala went to stand up a bit and pulled on the wound making her give a pained cry. Everyone's heads whipped in her direction at the sound of her cry. The could see the blood trail running up to where she was standing. She began to sway as dark spots came into her vision. "It hurts." Was all she said before she collapsed onto Thorin without warning as she began to black out. Thorin caught her before she could hit the ground as he gently sat down with her in his arms. "Hey stay awake, I've got you. No don't close your eyes, stay awake Tala!" Thorin begged her. His voiced faded out in her ears as she close her eyes going limp in his arms concerning everyone greatly as she passed out.

"TALA!" Ana shouted as her and Oin rushed over to her helping Thorin lay her down so they could heal her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: the songs I don't own. Brother by meedtobreathe and song of the Lonely mountain.

Woo got that chapter down and now we head into the Desolation of Smaug. Please read and review.

BFWolves


	9. Nine

A/N: alright here's chapter 9. Please read and review not only this work but also Bring the Dead Back to Life if you want to check it out. Onwards to everyone's favorite part. The disclaimer!

Disclaimer: same as usual. I just own Tala K Augustine and Anastasia O'Riley. Nothing else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"TALA!" Ana shouted as she collapsed onto Thorin catching him off guard. Oin rushed over as they laid her down exposing a horrible gash on front middle of her abdomen. She had two puncture wounds on her side as well. She was losing a lot of blood. Oin took out some ripped bandages and stopped the flow of blood from her wound.

"Lass reach into my bag and hand me the salves." Oin ordered Anastasia. She nodded and quickly dig through the bag Tala had nicked earlier before they fell into Goblin Town. She handed it to him and he began to apply it to her wounds before he grabbed a needle to began suturing her gash shut. Her eyes shot open as he put the needle in her skin. Her eyes dilated as they filled with panic. She tried to back away from him immediately. When Oin approached her she curled inwards on herself as they all heard her beg as she began to shake "Please, no more! No! No more surgeries!" She pleaded, her mind somewhere else.

They all stood there shocked as they realize at some point she had been experimented on. Ana slowly approached Tala who's eyes were glazed over, fear filled and brimming with tears that threatened to fall. Ana reaches down as the worried faces of the entire company watched with baited breath. "Shh easy Tala, it's me Anastasia."

"Anastasia?" Her fragile voice that was so ill fitting of her reached Ana's ears.

"Yeah, that's me. You need to come back, OK? You're safe, just listen to my voice. You're safe, you are alright. You aren't there." Ana watched as Tala came back from the memories she was trapped in. Ana gave her a hug as she motioned to Thorin to come help her. You need a few stitches, do you think you can do this? No one will think less of you if you need a distraction." Ana told her as Thorin gently moved her so she was leaning into his torso in a recliner position. Tala pushes herself into him as she began to relax as she gave Ana an unsure nod to her question.

Oin began to stitch her wound closed and Tala soon began to grow restless as Oin was nearly done. She soon was unconscious again as she laid there in Thorin's arms. He finished it after a few moments before he sighed. "Nothing to do now but wait to fight off a fever that will most likely happen. We don't know what was on whatever caused those wounds." Oin said as he turned to go to work on Ana's wounds some more so her could bandage them.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Thorin asked aloud as he looked towards Ana for answers.

"She won't tell anyone if she thinks it'll keep them from worrying. But in this case it seemed she was so worked up over someone's dumb decision, I wonder who that could be. I'm not going to name any names Thorin but anyway, she was so focused on that person that she forgot about her own wounds. Life hasn't been kind to her. She's endured the darkest of times. It made her hard. She now walks with fearlessness of the Wolf. Tala has often been described where we came from as wolfish." Ana said as she watched her sister with worry. Now she had a pretty good idea of what happened to her in that 3 month gap where she went missing.

Thorin nodded as Oin said. "All righty, then I finished your wounds." Ana nodded.

"We need to move." Thorin said as they started to move down the Carrock. Thorin had Dwalin carry Tala down in his arms. Dwalin noticed that was light, almost disturbingly light. He also realized that she was almost entirely muscle. Her pack though was rather heavy. It seemed so wrong to him to see such a strong young woman like Tala in his arms limp and unmoving. She began to wake and Dwalin tightened his grip of her as she began to shift around. "Lass! It's me, Dwalin." He said to the panicking Tala. She froze and Thorin walked back towards the two.

"Tala." Thorin said as he gently placed his hand on her check. Her cheek was so soft to his hand and he couldn't help but wonder if here lips were just as soft. She froze at the contact of Thorin's hand on her cheek. She looked into his eyes as Thorin told her. "Your safe. Except from Anastasia." He chuckled as Tala let out a wince at Ana's name.

"Can you put me down?" Tala asked with a huff. Dwalin smiled at her huff and set her down as Thorin kept her steady. "How long til it heals?" Tala asked.

"As long as you don't reopen it should be only a week and a half since even half eleves heal faster." Oin told her. Tala made a noise of agreement as they worked their way down to ground level. Thorin and Dwalin had to make sure she didn't fall a few times on the way down. They made their way towards a river, where they made camp to rest before moving on.

Ana approached Tala who gave her a sheepish smile. Ana gave her a death stare for about two minutes making Tala anxious. Ana knew that Tala wasn't patient and when it came from Ana making her wait it made what she said next all that more impactful. "Tala, please be more careful. You scared me half to death when you did that. Promise me you'll tell us next time." Ana pleaded. Tala nodded her head and watched as Thorin came over.

"**Amrâlimê**, Please try to tell us when you are wounded. I'm going to be all grey because of you." He said the last part with a chuckle.

"That makes two of us Thorin." Tala smirked. "You need to let Oin look at your wounds since you tried to impersonate a chew toy for a warg. Which is now dead by your truly."

Thorin rolled his eyes at the way she phrased it and sat down as Oin began to work on his wounds. Tala took off her coat and began to remove her bracer on her left forearm. She began to go through her pack to get another tunic. She pulled off the tunic she was wearing leaving her standing there in just her sports bra and cargo pants. She began to search for a pair of trousers when Kíli's yelp caught everybody's attention as they all turned to where Tala was standing with a confused expression as the what all the fuss is about.

"Lass What happened?" Gloin called as he spotted the little burn scars scattered across the lower ection of her chest. She looked down and realized what he was asking about.

"Got used as an ash tray multiple times." She said casually with a shrug. The others gaped at how casual she said it.

Before a loud "WHAT?!" erupted from Thorin when he heard what she said.

"What?"

"Someone put out cigars on you?!" He roared.

"Yes. I did just say that. Besides I've been through worse. Like my handsy adoptive step-father. For a year and a half. Every night." Tala deadpanned as she said the rest without any emotion. She then got up and wandered off, not seeing Thorin rub his face as he remembered that she had told him that. _Stupid. Now you made it seem like that wasn't significant. _He thought.

The company was shocked and angered that someone would dare treat their adopted child like that. Gloin's face was a red as his beard and several of the dwarves looked ready to explode in righteous anger. They began to realize just why Tala was so untrusting of them when they first met. Tala in their opinion deserved her name that Thorin gave her. She was as strong as mithril. She was their Mithril Lady as Thorin calls her and they were going to make sure that she knew they would be her family. They were going to make sure that they heal her invisible wounds. Ana looked at Thorin and nodded her head to where Tala had went and Thorin got up to go talk to her.

"Tala. I'm sorry I didn't mean to come across like that. Just the thought of anybody hurting you enrages me." Thorin said sincerely.

"Then you will easily be enraged by most of my past." Tala informed him without turning around.

"Tala, Im not trying to make what happened to you less important but I didn't have any words to express my rage and heartache at what has happened to you." Thorin told her.

Tala turned around and he could see her eyes were wet. "Are you sure you actually want me?" Tala asked quietly in a shy, small voice as she hit her lip.

"I'm certain of that my wolf." Thorin said as he held her hands and lifted her chin with his other hand. He then gently presses his lips against hers in a gentle but quick kiss. Tala's eyes widened and here heart beat faster. She felt like all was right in the world at that moment and a genuine blinding smile etched itself across her face. Thorin looked pleased and had a smile on his face as well.

"You look more handsome when you smile." Tala giggled. She blushed as Thorin's eyes widened at the sound of her light and melodious giggle. He pulled her into a hug and began to walk her back. When they came back into the clearing it was clear that what Tala had said before walking off was clearly affecting the entire company.

"We won't ever do that to ye Lass. We can be your big, loving dysfunctional family." Dwalin said to her.

"Oh you lot are definitely dysfunctional alright." Tala snickered making the other burst out into laughter. "You are now Uncle Dwalin." She told the tattooed burly dwarf. He smiled at that and nodded his head. Tala still had a bright genuine smile of her face and Anastasia gave her a knowing smirk which made Tala narrow her eyes at her as she turned pink again diminishing the effect of her glare as Ana just shook her head.

"We'll make camp here for the night before moving on." Thorin stated. Tala moved her bedroll next to his and the moment he laid down as Gandalf volunteered to take watch, Tala curled into him and was soon asleep. Thorin watched her as her breathing slowed and she fell into a peaceful sleep curled into his side. Close enough she could feel his heat but far enough she wasn't touching him. Throin shook his head and pulled her into him. Tala nuzzled him as she gave a contented sigh in her sleep. Thorin's own eyelids grew heavy as he watched his love, his beautifully broken One sleep. He too was soon asleep along with her.

"When do you think we can start calling her Aunt Tala?" Kíli asked his brother who spit out some of the water he was drinking as Bofur slapped him on the back and Ana giggled at the sight.

"What?" Fíli asked.

"Tala, when do you think we can call her Aunt Tala?" Kíli asked again.

"I'd put money on before the end of the journey." Bofur told them.

Ana joined the conversation as she leaned onto Fíli "I don't know Kíli. Bofur might be right though, but they are taking things slow as they should. Tala is new to the whole concept of being someone's romantic interest and it will take time for her to get used to that." They all nodded as Ana added "Enough of that, we should all get some sleep. Tomorrow brings bears." She said cryptically as she curled into Fíli's side as she gave him a soft kiss on his lips as she settled down, using his shoulder as a pillow.

She turned bright red though as she heard Kíli say with a smirk "Good night **Namad.**" Ana reached behind her and thumped him on the shoulder.

She could her Fíli say to her as he also went to sleep "Good night **Amrâlimê.**" Ana blushed even harder at that as she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Tala woke up the first thing she saw was the dwarf she was in love with. Thorin was underneath her with her head on his right shoulder. She then did something she had never done before. She kissed him, on the other side of his jaw and he began to stir. His eyes fluttered open to reveal teal ones looking right back at him. "Good morning Tala. How did you sleep?" Thorin asked as he stretched. He watched as she seemed to be in deep thought before she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I slept well. I'm a bit sore but that is to be expected. Thorin, What happens when courting is over?" Tala replied to her dwarf.

"Marriage."

"Oh. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Why?"

"Well doesn't the bride have to be a vir virgin?"

"Why are you asking this? Are you not a virgin? Is that why you're asking this question?"

Tala looked away and tears built up in her eyes. She hates talking about, and much more saying what happened to her. "Not willingly." Was all she said with such a broken voice is was as if Thorin could hear the glass he was stepping on in this conversation.

"It was your adoptive step father wasn't it? He forced himself upon you, didn't he." The last part of what he said as more of a statement than a question. She just nodded to him sill not looking. Thorin gently out his hand on her chin and turned her so she was facing him. He could see for the first time her mask was completely down just for him. He could see the real Tala. The Tala that hopes beyond hope that someone will love her, that there's still something worth fighting and living for. The Tala that is still picking up the pieces from her shattered heart. The Tala that even though she has never felt love and care from a family, she still gives so no one will feel what she has. He instead of saying anything kissed her on the lips. When he pulled back she was breathless and he said to her "I will take you as you are. You maybe broken but I will help you. I will love you beyond time itself. I will never hurt you and I will always protect you, even from your demons. While it pains me greatly to know what he did to you, I still love you for who you are and that will never change Tala." Tala sniffed and kissed him with a burning love that threatened to smother him with its intensity.

"I love you Thorin and it scares me because I've never felt this way about someone before. But I will try to be the person you deserve." Tala told him.

"No you are perfect the way your are **Eziluk Azbad. **I will always love you no matter what." Thorin told her. She smiled at him. She gave him another kiss before she hissed in pain from moving to fast and pulling on her wounds. _He loves me for who I am._ She thought giddily. She looked over and saw Ana using Fíli as a pillow and smiled at the sight. The others were beginning to wake up so she walked off to wash her face before she would have Oin or Ana redress her wounds.

She came back to see the company now awake and going abou making breakfast. "Alright lasses come here." Oin called out as he got bandages and salves. Tala walked over to where he was at along with Ana.

"What's made your face so bright?" Ana asked with a raised eyebrow never seeing Tala this happy.

"He loves me for who I am and even after everything thing I've told him. He said that he'll always love no matter what." Tala said with a bounce in her step. Ana smiled at seeing her so radiant with joy. They both turned towards Oin as he approached them by a rock.

"All right time to reapply the salve and redress the wounds." Oin said to the to half-elves who nodded. "Tala your wounds are worse so you get the honors of going first." Tala grumbled something under her breath but pulled her shirt up so Oin could tend to her wounds. He unwrapped them and saw they were indeed red and irritated. He applied some salve onto the wound and spread it. "This should help keep the pain down and prevent any infection." Oin said as he rewrapped her abdomen. Ana turned so she was facing away from them as she took of her tunic. Tala stood in front of her keeping her front from prying eyes using her coat. Oin put some alive on her wounds and she hissed as he did so. He then reapplied the bandages. "All done, so far there's no infection for you yet Tala. But that could change, you feel any different you tell us immediately." Tala have him a nod as she turned to walk back towards her pack so they could have breakfast.

Once they ate the began to follow Gandalf onward to the mountain. They walked through more mountain passes and Tala stopped occasionally to admire the sights. She pulled out a sketch book when she thought no one was looking not realizing that some of the older swords caught her sketching these sights. Though where she go it was beyond them.

They soon realized they barely had enough food for lunch and not enough for tomorrow. Tala came back and informed the company that she didn't see any thing to hunt. "Gandalf, is there somewhere we can resupply and soon?" Thorin asked the Grey Wizard.

"Yes I know of a place, hopefully we aren't to far." Gandalf said the company kept walking til the heard a sound none of them wanted to.

A familiar howl pierced the air. "Run. RUN!" Was all Thorin said not that they needed him to tell them that. They took and continued to run for about a hour till they reached a few ridges. "I think we have lost them."

"We need to see how close they are." Dwalin said and several noises of agreement came from the dwarves.

"I'll scout it out." Bilbo volunteered. The dwarves gave him suprised looks while Gandalf looked proud of his burglar.

"I'll go with him Uncle Dwalin." Tala said as she pulled her rifle out. "I can make sure that it's safe and I can give him tips to stay hidden as we go."

"You would do it anyway wouldn't you?" Dwalin asked as him and Thorin shared a look knowing they won't be able to talk her out of it. Tala gave him a crooked smile as an answer.

"Alright but don't engage, just see how far they are and then come straight back." Thorin told them.

Tala rolled her eyes as she said "Thorin I've done this before." And with that they turned and went to go see just how close the Orc pack is to them.

Tala and Bilbo went up the ridge climbing to a vantage point. Tala was staying in a hunched over position as she quickly climbed up as Bikbo followed. She stopped all of a sudden and climbed onto a rock and pulled her hood over. "Go I'll keep you covered from here." She steadied the rifle on a rock she moved to use as a firing position. _Hopefully I won't have to shoot, but if I do these mountains should help make it harder to figure out where it came from. _

Bilbo peaked over a rock looking for the Orcs led by Azog. He spotted them and they were close way to close for comfort. Azog was on a normal brown warg which clearly to small. His face had a fresh wound going over to his eye which was now clearly useless as it was solid white. He stopped and looked to where Bilbo was hiding but the hobbit ducked down to avoid being seen. Seeing nothing The Pale Orc moved on.

Bilbo noticed something up the ridge from him and he hid again. It was a giant bear. Bigger than any he had seen or ever heard of. It huffed a couple times before letting out a deafening roar.

Bilbo took off and regrouped with Tala who had climbed down and together they returned to the company. They came back and immediately Thorin asked "How close is the pack?"

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it." Bilbo replied.

Dwalin bristled as he asked "Have the wargs picked up our scent?"

"Not yet, but they will. We have another problem."

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asked urgently. Tala shook her head and rolled her eyes. _Ridiculous. I looked like a rock up there. _

"No, that's not it." Bilbo replied to the wizard.

"See? What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse." Gandalf said quite pleased. The dwarves began to argue til Ana nudged Tala who nodded. She sucked in a breath and let loose a loud howl that sounded exactly like a wolf warning that you are entering its territory sending chills down everyone's spines as they all shut up. Tala smirked at their reactions and motioned at Bilbo to continue.

"Thank you Tala. I have been trying to tell you that there's something else out there." Bilbo said exasperatedly. They all looked to their burglar when Gandalf piped up.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?"

Bilbo gave Gandalf a confused look before saying "Yes, but bigger, much bigger."

"You one knew of this beast? I say we double back." Bofur said with concern.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs?" Dwalin retorted.

Gandalf said loudly to stop the bickering before it could begin "There's a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Who's house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin inquired with suspicion.

"Neither, her will help us or he will kill us." Gandalf told Thorin.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked. Right after he said that a massive roar split the air.

"None." Ana told them. And they began to run to the home. The Orcs began to give chase when they found their trail. Their howls giving away the Orcs position. As they ran a massive bear crashed into their pursuers tearing into them with rage and aggression. Bombur froze at the sight, Bofur and Ana both grabbed him and dragged him off.

They came out into a clearing where the house could be seen. As they ran they all watched as Bombur out ran all of them to the house with bewilderment. They crashed into the doors as the massive bear charged them. "The beam you morons! Move the beam!" Tala shouted at them.

They opened it up and dashed inside. They then spun around and shut the door but not quick enough as the bear got its nose in to door which Tala smacked making it back up. The dwarves slamed the door shut and put the beam back to keep them shut.

"What was that?" Ori asked breathlessly.

"That is our host. His name is Beorn and he's a skin changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However he is not overfond of Dwarves." Gandalf informed them.

"He's leaving." Ori said as he removed his head from the door he had been listening through. Dori snatched him backwards as he said "Get away from there! It's not natural. None of it. He's clearly under some dark spell." Dori spat out.

"Don't be a fool! He's under no enchantment but his own. All right, now get some sleep. You'll be safe here tonight. I hope." Gandalf said as he muttered the last part under his breath.

Tala meanwhile was leaning up against a list holding her mid section as she grit her teeth in pain. Oin spotted this and walked over to her and took a peak at her wounds. "You're lucky you didn't pop any stitches. It's definitely swelled a bit more. Tell me if you feel even slightly sick." The old healer said to her as she took a few steadying breaths as she went to lay down.

Tala laid out her bedroll before laying next to Thorin with the help of Dwalin. She rested her head against his shoulder. Thorin pulled her into him and she shifted around before just simple laying there trying to fall asleep as she enjoyed her time simply being with him. She knew she had a couple more secrets left and those were the ones that she was certain that he would leave her. She was no fool, she saw the looks people gave to people like her, she doubted he would be any different to them.

Anastasia set her things down next to Fíli. She rolled out her bedroll and laid down on it exhausted. Fíli laid down next to her. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Ana, I failed you."

"Fíli, it wasn't your fault. It could have happened to anyone of us. Im just glad it wasn't you. I'd gladly take a blow for you if it meant you'd be alright My Lion. I love you Fíli with all my heart and soul." Ana said to the blonde haired prince.

Fili snapped his head towards her as what she said fully registered. He replied to her with a voice full of love "I love you too Anastasia." Ana then kissed him on the lips and Fili deepened it. Soon they had to break it in order to breathe. She smiled and leaned against him and the pair fell asleep holding hands with blissful smiles on their faces.

Thorin watched the exchange and reminded himself to have a talk with Fili later. His train of though was interrupted by Tala digging through her pack. He watched her do this until she said yes. She shot upwards to fast and hissed in pain. She was holding a thing of peanuts. She began to practically inhale them before she remembered Thorin was next to her. She turned around to face him to see and amused smile gracing his lips. She just smiled and continued to stuff her face with them before she resealed the bag and put it back.

"Good night Tala. I love you, my wolf." Thorin said to his One. Tala looked shocked before a smile slowly spread across her face. She kissed him on his forehead.

"Good night Thorin, I love you as well." Tala managed to get out before she yawned and was soon fast asleep on his shoulder. Thorin smiled and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before going to sleep himself.

Dwalin and Balin gave each other knowing looks. "Looks like Thorin not only found his One but we will have a Queen as well." Dwalin said to his brother.

"Yes, That is true and I'm happy for them both." Balin responded

"But?" Dwalin said with a raised brow.

"Tala is damaged if not broken. She has a heart of gold hidden under those walls she has built. She needs others to show that we support her in her relationship with Thorin." Balin told him. Dwalin agreed whole heartedly.

"She is strong but I don't think she's see how strong. I fear that all she sees is a broken girl who nobody would want. She doesn't see how beautiful she is, that she isn't worthless. Her flaws and demons haven't let her see just how much she is worth in the eyes of others who care for her a great deal." Dwalin told his brother. He may come off as a big burly, more muscle than brains type of dwarf but in reality he is just as observant as his brother. Tala's mask was beginning to crack around them and they were no fools, they knew that she was letting them in.

Balin nodded and added "I believe you're right, she doesn't see that. She truly is our Mithril Lady. Our wolf." It was clear to the two of them that she was beautifully broken.

The next morning Tala was up before everyone else. She took out her sketch book and began to sketch Anastasia and Fíli. Before she turned around and began sketching the entire company. She then put it back up left her things together only taking her kukri and pistol.

The others began to wake up when Gandalf was waiting by the door where they could hear wood being chopped. They peaked out the window and saw a giant shirtless man chopping wood.

"I say we leg it slip out the back while we can." Nori supplied.

Dwain smacked him across the chest to keep him from going anywhere. "I'm not running from anyone, beast or man."

"There's no point in arguing. We need Beorn's help if we are to continue, we'll be hunted down before we reach the forest."

Tala has pulled Anastasia aside and whispered to her "We should just go out there and tell him straight up. Your better at being diplomatic than I am."

"What if we use the fact the Valar chose us to aid in this quest? Maybe he'd be a lot more willing then." Ana replied.

"That could work." Tala said then added "Let's go talk to a skin changer." The two Half-Elves snuck out and walked up to the Skin Changer. They walked up to him and Tala gave a soft howl to get his attention.

Beorn froze and turned around expecting to see a wolf but instead saw two females looking at him. One was 5,5 and had amber eyes that were almost golden. She had dirty blonde hair with a lone courting braid with a bead in it. She was dressed in a navy blue tunic with brown trousers. The other one was 5,1 and had almost glowing teal eyes. Her chestnut brown hair also had a courting braid in it. On her belt was a larger curved knife and what appeared to be a small club on her right thigh. Beorn eyes them with curiosity and suspicion but mostly curiosity.

"I'm Anastasia O'Riley Augustine, and this my twin Tala Kassandra Augustine. We are Half-Elves, half fire elves to be exact. I doubt you have heard of our mother Elena Augustine. Anyway, we wish to thank you for the hospitality and allowing us to stay in your home. We have some companions in our company who you might not be happy to see but the Valar have chosen us to aid this quest and we were wondering if you would allow you to rest and resupply here with your permission of course. Tala might even sing a song if that pleases you." Anastasia said with the most pleasing tone she could muster.

"You twit!" Tala called out at Ana who turned around with an unrepentant smirk. Beorn set his axe down on its head as he listened to them. He seemed to consider Ana's words before asking the two of them.

"What kind of companions?" He asked.

Before Ana could help Tala's big mouth opened. "Dwarves. 13 of them. Including the ones we are currently courting. A hobbit from the Shire and Gandalf the Grey. Very good friend of Radagast the Brown. The dwarves will not do anything to your home, I'll make sure of it, you have my word." Tala told him. Beorn thought on it before saying "You may stay if you tell me your story and a song. I'm also assuming that you will all be hungry."

"You have our thanks. Let's go round up some dwarves." Tala nodded and said as she turned back to the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gandalf looked around before realizing that Tala and Ana were nowhere in sight. "Where is Tala and Anastasia?" Gandalf asked urgently. They all began to look around for the two but didn't see them anywhere. Bofur saw them talking to Beorn.

"There out there talking to the skin changer." Bofur called out to them. They all stopped and looked out the doorway with concern. They all watched as the two of them talked to Beorn. They soon stopped and Tala turned around and gave a wave to them. When they didn't move she rolled her eyes and shouted "C'mon you lazy bums! Get your arses in hear and come greet your host!"

Her words cause a few shaking of the head and chuckles to run through the compnay as they came out to meet Beorn. They each gave their name and a "At your service" which Beorn made known that he didn't want at all. Tala and Ana followed the other into the house for breakfast with a skin changer. They both gave their group of misfits a smug smile as they sat down. Ana next to Fíli and Tala next to Bofur. _This is bound to be interesting._ Tala and Ana thought while giving each other a look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: All right that's another chapter. If you have been reading Bring the Dead Back to Life, it is currently going under a rewrite. Dont forget to leave a review if you please. This story might be take a while to updat as I rework some things. Until next time, BFWolves.


	10. Ten

A/N: another chapter! Yay! Sorry for the delay, I was doing a lot of work on this story and my other one.

Disclaimer: I only own my two OCs Tala and Anastasia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tala reached over Bofur to get a large chuck of cheese. On her plate she had one of Beorn's honey cakes and a larger chunk of cheese. The dwarves began to pile food onto her plate as she gave them an annoyed look. "You need to eat more Tala." Ana told her with a stern look indicating that Tala wasn't getting out of this one. Tala groaned at that but she began to eat anyway.

Beorn walked back in with a pitcher of milk and filled their tankards passing as he heard a growl. He looked over towards where the hatted dwarf was sitting and saw the female with chestnut hair from earlier. _Tala. _He reminded himself. He watched her but was not careful enough as her glowing teal eyes snapped to his honey brown eyes. He had questions for her because she could sound just like a wolf but she was no skin changer. She was a mystery to him.

"Stop it! I have enough food on my plate as it is." She snapped at Dwalin who had just added another piece of fruit to her plate with a smirk. Tala glared at him before smacking him on the back of his head, grumbling about zealous dwarves making sure she was well fed. They had been doing this since Rivendell and it was beginning to grate on her nerves. She had no idea why they were doing this either. _Maybe Ana or Thorin knows why they have been acting like this. Did they think I wouldn't notice the extra portions they've been giving me?_ She wondered as she ate her food. Her face morphed into a joyous expression as she tasted the honey cake for the first time.

The dwarves behaves themselves at the table without throwing food around and making a mess of the place. Tala growled at Dwalin as his hand got to close to her plate. "Tala, knock it off." Ana told her without even looking at her. "He was just reaching for some fruit in front of you." Ana said with a soothing tone as Bofur patted her shoulder. Tala's cheeks heated at that not realizing that's what he was doing. She had also once again caught the attention of Beorn as he glanced at her with curiosity as to how she could make those sounds.

Tala mumbled an apology to Dwalin who gave her a reassuring pat on her shoulder as he said "No harm done Lass." Dwalin along with the others still didn't understand why she was so protective of her food. It was bothering him so he decided to ask her "If you don't mind me asking Lass, why are you always like that about your food?"

Tala simply told him "The monster who were supposed to be good parents and step parents often took my food from me before I could even get a quarter of the way through it. When I lived on the streets, the other homeless people would sometimes fight you for food. So I learned to be protective of what I had to eat or lose it." Tala finished her explanation with a shrug.

The others heard what she had said and grew angry at the way she had been forced to live. "Don't get mad at the way I had lived on the streets. I chose to be homeless. I chose to live in the streets where life was hard but better than that hell hole. I was away from them and completely free to do as I want and see Ana along with her mother Lyra as much as I want to." Tala told them as she looked them in the eyes.

After she had said that Beorn came around with a pitcher of milk in his hand. He refilled Fíli's tankard who gave him a nod as thanks. He paused when he heard a soft whine as Tala who was trying to pop her back pulled on her wound causing it to throb. He turned back to the table as he made his way around it while he asked with his lower and slightly scratchy voice. "So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

Thorin looked taken back at the fact the skin changer knew of Azog. "You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand but for sport." Beorn spat out the last word with pure venom as he began to squeeze the pitcher in his hand making the wood groan and creak under his strength. "Caging Skin Changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"Are there others like you?" Bilbo voiced with curiosity.

Beorn turned to look at the Hobbit as he responded with a hint of sadness in his voice "Once there were many."

"And now?" Bilbo asked. After he said that he gave a grunt and rubbed his forehead where Ana had thrown a nut at him.

"Now there is only one." The skin changer told them voice thick with grief of what he had lost as who he had lost. Bilbo looked a bit forlorn but Beorn gave him a reassuring look, indicating that he knew he meant no harm. He sat down in a massive wooden chair with intricate carving on it. "You need to reach the mountain before autumn."

"Before Durin's Day falls, Yes." Gandalf replied to Beorn's statement.

"You are running out of time." He said as he sat down, looking at Gandalf as he did so.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. The spawn of Ungoliant has spun their webs there Gandalf." Ana voiced with a tone of dire warning. Her face had twisted into grimace as she revealed that information to everyone. Gandalf gave her an unreadable expression as Fíli looked at her with concern in his blue eyes.

"She is right Wizard. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." Beorn cautioned.

"We will take the Elven road. That path is still safe." Gandalf said as he ignored both of the scoffs from the two sisters. The others became a bit worried as they heard both of them scoff.

"Safe?" Beorn scoffed. "The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin challenged. Tala shot him a sharp look as she turned sharply toward him. But she turned to fast and pulled on her wound, again, making her hiss in pain as she put her hand on top of the bandage hidden by her tunic.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their number are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the mountain alive." Beorn got up from his chair as he began to slowly make his way towards Thorin. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." He reached down and took a mouse from where Bofur had brushed it off of his forearm. He gently pet the small creature with his thumb before handing it to Tala who gave a smile as she petted it before giving it a small piece of her cheese. "But theses two females trust you completely and have even found love amongst your company. But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?" He finished with a smile on his face as his eye crinkled at the corners as he looked at Thorin.

"We need somewhere to rest and heal a bit. Can you give us supplies for our journey?" Thorin told him. His eyes flicked to Tala who still had a hand on her wound with her face screwed into a pained expression.

"We fell into a Goblin trap leading into the inside of a mountain. But Tala was wounded while fighting The Pale Orc. He hit a stitched up wound from a warg that she had gotten a few days earlier. We lost most of our supplies as well." Ana told the Skin Changer.

Beorn nodded. "I will give you the supplies you need when you go to leave but for now no harm will come to you under my roof. Dont go into the woods and don't leaves the walls out side my home at night. I will confirm your story. You can also use my forge if you need it." And with that he turned and left afterwards.

Dwalin waved over Oin as Thorin walked up behind Tala, placing a hand on her shoulder as he gave her a concerned look. She leaned backwards into his chest as she winced, her wound throbbing painfully.

Before Oin could even get up Dwalin noticed several parallel cuts on her left forearm where her vambrace would normally be. "Who did that to you Lass?," Dwalin asked, gesturing to it with his hand.

Tala gave him a confused look, not realizing that her sleeve she had rolled up so she could eat was still in that position. Dwalin pointed at her wrist again. This time Tala followed his gesture and her eyes widened in alarm. "Who did this?," Dwalin asked again. Everyone was silent as they all waited to hear the answer. Anastasia eyes began to burn at the thought that Tala had gone that far before she had stopped her that night. Ana shook her head to shake the sight she would never forget. Tala's glowing eyes with emptiness. How broken she had looked. She was at peace with her decision that night on the edge of the 20 story roof top. She would never forget the defeat in her eyes as she stepped closer to the edge, ready to meet her maker. It was so _wrong._ Seeing Tala, the strongest person she knew so broken, so devoid of life, so, defeated. Ana vowed after that night as she fought tooth and nail to save Tala from herself, her demons, that she would never fall to them again. That she would heal her bit by bit, piece by piece, to restore her sister. She remembers her words to her as she let Tala cry on her shoulder as she let all of her pain go. She clutched to Ana like a life preserver in the middle of the sea as the storm raged all around her. The sea was her demons as they tried to pull, push and sallow her into their depth, never allowing her to see the light again.

"When your demons come calling your name, call on me and together we will fight them. Together we will weather the storm." Ana told her looking into her teal eyes with her own golden amber ones, stinging with tears.

"I did." Tala's voice wavered thickly. Her voice a near whisper, brought Ana back from those horrible memories and back into the present. Tala made a come here motion at Ana who shot over to her before holding onto her tightly from behind. "It was a low point when the voices of my demons were so loud it was all I could hear. I began to cut, to get away from all the pain in my life. But it wasn't enough. I couldn't fight my demons alone and they nearly killed me. My greatest enemy I ever faced that nearly killed me was myself. I was going to do it, I really was. I had made my way to the roof of a 20 story building that had a 3,5 foot tall lip on its roof. I was going to jump. I had given up~" she smashed her hands on the table as Ana held her a bit tighter. "I couldn't do it anymore! I couldn't fight them! All I could hear was how I was never good enough, no one would miss me, how no one could love me, how." She took a deep breath before continuing much more calmly with a solemn tone "How easy it would be to just, jump. To end it all. Ana though was there and she stopped me from killing myself. She helped me fight them when they came calling. She saved me from the foe I couldn't. Myself." She finished tiredly.

Ana was still holding her, smoothing down Tala's soft chestnut hair with her hand. The dwarves were shocked to say the least. They would have never in their wildest dreams imagine the force of nature that was known as Tala just giving up. To them she was strong and loved. They moved to each give her a hug and stood back afterwards. Oin though hadn't let them stay, shooing them out so he could work on her wound and check her stitches. Only Ana was allowed to stay. Oin had Ana hold her tunic while he unwrapped the wound. It had a few stitches broken that needed to be fixed and rebandaged. He set to work on cleaning it again first and Tala took off her tunic to make it easier for him. "Lass go and fetch Kíli for me. I need an extra set of hands with this." Ana nodded and left to go get Kíli.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dwarves had moved just outside of the house as they talked. Bilbo has gone to explore the area a bit further, curious about the Skin Changers home. "She shouldn't have to be alone. We should have each clan here claim her as heart kin, adopting her into all of our families." Fíli said with passion in his voice. The dwarves all agreed with him immensely, they turned to Bofur and Bifur. They would carve a single bead with each of the symbols for all the clans on it.

"Kíli! Kíli!" Anastasia called as she walked toward them in their little meeting. Her eyes caught Bofur and Bifur, along with Ori designing a bead of some kind. Kíli turned around confused as to why she wasn't helping Oin. "Oin needs an extra set of hands and asked me to get you." She told the archer who gave a nod in response. "I'll join you shortly." She said before turning back to the group of dwarves in front of her. "What are you guys up to?" Her tone indicating that she wasn't going anywhere til they told her what they were doing.

They all had a deer in headlights look and Gloin said to her, "We all wish to adopt her into our families. So we are having Bofur, Bifur and Ori draw up the design for a bead that can be forged for her."

Ana smiled brightly at that causing the others to smile as well. "That's amazing!" She squealed while bouncing on her toes at the idea of all of them adopting her. "But I need to get back helping Oin." She turned with a wave, walking back into the house with a bounce in her step.

Fíli's face was still etched into a smile as he watched her walk back inside. Dwalin cleared his throat and Fíli snapped his head towards him. His cheeks heated at being caught watching her. He could hear Bofur in the back snickering as he asked "So when's the wedding?" They all burst into laughter as Fíli groaned.

Balin turned to Thorin as he said "Except for your symbol Laddie." Thorin nodded, Tala was his One and he loved her with all of his heart. The others just noticed the courting braid in his hair. Thorin just stood there with a smile on his face as he watched them go back to designing the bead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana walked back into the room where Oin was with Tala and Kíli. "Hold her still Lass while I redress her wound." Ana nodded as she held her as Oin got to work. He cleaned the wound again as Tala squirmed around a bit in Ana's arms. "Hold still! I'm almost done." Oin told her with exasperation. He finished cleaning it before checking her forehead to see if she had a fever. She was burning up. Oin had Kíli help him with the bandages. The number of stitches she tore wasn't enough to really worry the old healer. Ana helped her put her tunic back on which was forest green color. "There, all done." Oin said as he patted her shoulder. "But you need to rest, you definitely have a fever." Tala simply nodded, she was already beginning to feel tired.

Ana left to go find Gandalf so she could ask him a question about the possibility of using a room with an actual bed for Tala to rest on. She found him outside near the beehives. "Gandalf?" She called.

"Hmm?" The wizard hummed in response.

"Is there a guest room with a bed that we can have Tala rest on? She's running a fever." Gandalf's eyebrows shot up in alarm.

"Yes there is. I'll show it to you." He said as he stood up before dusting off his robes. He briskly walked inside with Ana hot on his heels. He then went down a hall and showed her what would be a small room to Beorn. It had a window with sunlight filtering through, bathing the room in light. The bed was for the size for an Elf, about 6 foot long. It had enough room in it for 5 people comfortably inside not including the bed. Ana nodded her head. _This will definitely do. _She mused before turning back to Gandalf.

"This is exactly what I had in mind. It will do nicely." She told the Grey Wizard with a smile. He nodded before going back outside to continue puffing on his pipe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thorin walked into Beorn's forge to began the process of making Tala's bead from the company since he had the skills of a blacksmith. He began to forge immediately a large bead out of high quality steel. He was satisfied with his work and closed down the forge. He then walked off to find Bofur and Bifur. They had decided they would do the engraving on it.

He found them just outside the door with the others. Anastasia was standing in the doorway blocking them from going inside. "You lot had better be quiet while inside, Tala is resting as Oin told her to." They all made noises of agreement as they began to go back inside the skin changers house.

"Bofur, Bifur. The bead is done and ready for you two to work on." Thorin told them in a hushed tone. The two toy makers made their way to him. He held out his hand and laying in it was a large beautifully crafted bead. They gently took it from him with a smile before wandering off to work on it.

They sat down together with a paper from Ori that had all the Lines of families on it. They began to engrave it with each of them on it with the utmost care and detail on each of the crests.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the dwarves rentered the house they saw Tala being helped up by Kíli as she growled and gave half hearted protests of not needing help even though she was leaning on him. Kíli didn't listen and just gave her a fond smile as he made sure she could stand.

This was the scene Thorin walked into when he came back inside. He started to make his way towards Tala only to be stopped by Oin befor he could even take a couple of steps. "The Lass definitely has a fever and is burning up. We found a room with a bed in it that she could rest on til she's healed up." The aging healer told him. Thorin patted him on the shoulder as he thanked him for informing him.

Tala kept trying to wave them off wanting to simply sit down and rest for a bit but Ana wasn't hearing any of it and dragged her into the other room. "Tala, just lay down and rest for a bit. If you need anything, shout." Tala gave her a short look with a huff. "I'm serious Tala, your fever is bad. You need to REST." Ana told her with a raised brow. Tala sighed knowing that she wasn't even remotely going to win this one.

It didn't take long for Tala to grow restless in her room. She slowly got up and then made her way back into the main room. She spotted Thorin and immediately walked over to him with a smile on her face. When she reached him she just leaned on him as she soaked up his warmth. She could see Ana rub her face in frustration at her. "Ana?"

"What Tala?" She sighed as she tried and failed not to sound irritated with her.

"Will you sing me a song?"

"What?" Ana's head whipped in her direction with blinding speed. _Did she really ask that?_ She thought in shock. _Tala? Ask for a song? Now that's once in a blue moon right there. _She mused.

"A song. Will you sing one to me?" Tala asked again, eyes pleading.

Ana grinned as she nodded. "I know the perfect song." She got her guitar before beginning the song.

"She just wants to be beautiful

She goes unnoticed, she know no limits

She craves attention, she praises an image

She wants be sculpted by the sculptor

Oh she don't see the light that's shining

Deeper than the eyes can find it

Maybe we have made her blind

So she tried to cover up her pain and cut her woes away

Cause cover girls don't cry after their face is made

But there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark

You should know that you're beautiful just the way you are

And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart

No scars to your beautiful, we're are stars and we're beautiful

Oh-oh, oh-oh,

You don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart

No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

She has dreams to be an envy, so she's starving

You know, cover girls eat nothing

She says beauty is a pain and there's beauty in everything

What's a little bit of hunger?

I could go on a little while longer, she fades away

She don't see her perfect, she don't understand she's worth it

Or that beauty goes deeper than the surface

Oh, oh

So to all the girls that are hurting

Let me be your mirror, help you see a little bit clearer

The light that shines within

There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark

You should know that you're beautiful just the way you are

And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart

No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

Oh-oh, oh-oh

And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart

No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

No better you than the you that you are (no better you than the you that you are)

No better life than the one we're living (no better life than the one we're living)

No better time for your shine, you're a star (no better time for your shine, you're a star)

Oh, you're beautiful, Oh, you're beautiful

And there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark

You should know that you're beautiful just the way you are

And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart

No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

Oh-oh, oh-oh

And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart

No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful" Ana finsished her song, one that Tala recognized that Ana sang to her time to time when she was feeling low. Tala smiled genuinely as she heard it before making a hugging motion at Ana who got up and hugged her sister strongly. "You are beautiful Tala." Ana whispered in her ear as Tala hugged her fiercely. When Ana pulled back she could see Tala's eyes were glistening.

Movement in the corner of the room caught Tala's sharp eyes which snapped immediately in that direction. Her sudden movement, combined with her shining almost predatory eyes made them both freeze. She eyed them curiously as they gave a nod to Thorin who nodded back to them.

The entire company stood up and approached Tala as she stood up with Thorin. "Please open your hand." Bofur told her. Tala tilted her head but did so anyway. Bofur gently placed a intricately engraved bead that had been forged with the utmost care. She stared down at it not understanding what exactly it meant. She gave them a confused smile a she looked up to meet their gazes. "This bead has all the lines of each family here on it except for Thorin who you are courting. With your permission Lass we would all like to adopt you into our families." He finished with a grin on his face.

Tala clapped her free hand over her mouth as her eyes immediately watered as the tears ran down her cheeks. Her face was frozen in shock at what they had just offered her. She looked up and saw all the dwarves smiling at her. She couldn't find the words to express how she felt. She just stood there staring at them wide eyed with a stunned expression on her face. She began to nod before she shouted with glee "YE YES!" She was overcome with excitement and joy. Ana and Thorin has to both hold her still as she began to vibrate with glee running through her veins at the prospect of having a loving family.

They all smiled at her excitement as she glowed with joyous exuberance. She turned to Dwalin and he braided in into her soft hair. When he finished the braid she turned towards all of them with a blinding genuine smile upon her face. The dwarves each gave her a hug while being mindful of her wounds.

Bilbo then walked up to her after they had all embraced her. He then handed her a handful of violets to her. She gave him a wide eyed look to which he responded with "These are violets. They mean admiration and appreciation. You are adored by all here and will always be seen as family to me as well." Tala gave him a crushing hug before setting him back down. She began to dry her tears, smile still plastered on her face.

"That's enough excitement for today, Tala her rest. Back to bed with you." Ana told them as she moved Tala back into the room who couldn't stop smiling. The was a chorus of sleep wells from everyone as Ana helped her back into bed. Ana helped the tired but gleeful Tala back into bed. "I'll be back soon with lunch, until then try to sleep." Ana told her before exiting the room.

"She has a fever but other than that she is fine." Ana told them before turning to Thorin "You need to talk to her and tell her I said get it over with." He nodded as he left to go do exactly that. She then turned to Bombur and Bilbo. "Alright you two have lunch duty, so what's lunch?" She asked the two of them as they exchanged a look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thorin knocked on the doorway waiting til he heard Tala call him inside before entering. "Ana told me to tell you to get it over with. Whatever that means." Tala rubbed her face and patted the bed next to her, beckoning him over. He walked over and sat down and waited patiently for her to talk. She took a deep breath before asking "What about children?"

"Do you want children?" He asked her. She simply shrugged in response.

"I can't give you heirs Thorin. I can't have children nor will I ever be able to."

"Why?" He asked. No anger, no hurt in his tone. Just curiosity.

"I was born infertile Thorin." She sighed as she dared to look up at him. He didn't look upset, instead he just gently pulled her into him.

"That doesn't bother me Tala. I love you just the way your are besides I have Fíli and Kíli as heirs. If anyone has a problem with that they can shove it."

Tala didn't say anything, she just sat there enjoying just being with Thorin. She snuggled herself further into him and gave a content sigh. He almost missed what she said next as he ran his hand through her silky hair, revealing in the softness of it. "I love you Thorin." She told him.

His eyes widened at what she told him. He placed his hand under her chin and turned her head towards him as he leaned down. He placed his lips upon hers. She stiffened at first but then melted into it as she deepened it. She reached up and grabbed his head before smashing her lips to his with fiery passion. She couldn't help the soft barely audible moan that escaped her as she deepened the kiss before they separated to breath as they looked into each other's eyes breathing heavily.

The went to kiss again when Ana walked in causing them both to freeze. Thorin has his hands on Tala's cheeks and Tala had her hands on the back of his head. They both stared at her with a deer in headlights look. "Lunch is ready unless you're full from eating each other's faces." She with a suspicious cough at the end. Tala's face went scarlet as she quickly looked away. Thorin's face was rather red as well at being caught in a heated moment with his One.

Tala glared at her as she reached behind her and chucked a pillow which the trying and failing not to snicker Anastasia dodged with ease. Tala got up rather fast for someone who was tired. Thorin though could not wipe off the grin that was on his face and Tala's own mouth soon morphed into one when Thorin kissed her cheek as he held her from behind. They both walked out to join the rest of the company for lunch as Tala's stomach roared with hunger making Thorin give her a surprised look as Ana just began to snicker.

"Shut it." Tala playfully growled at her.

"I didn't say anything." Ana said with mock surrender.

"You were thinking it." Tala retorted. Ana simply gave her a cheeky smile. They walked to the table and ate their lunch that also had fresh baked scones that Bilbo had made. After finishing her food Tala gave a yawn and made to go to her room. Thorin helped her back to room before being shooed by Ana who followed them.

Tala took of her shoes as Ana said to her "Try to get some rest." Ana then took her hand and pressed it to Tala's forehead. "You still definitely have a fever." She then helped Tala lay down. Tala was beginning to sweat a little as she layer down, she pulled off her tunic off so she could cool down. It wasn't long til she was in a light sleep.

Ana smiled down at Tala who had just drifted asleep before turning and walking the door, cracking it as she did so. When she turned back around she was meet with 14 pairs of eyes staring at her. "She's asleep." Was all she said to them before turning to Oin, "We should keep an eye on her fever." Oin nodded in response as he left to get a bucket of water and a cloth.

When Oin entered the room he saw her lying there with beads of sweat upon her brow. He took the cloth and gently dabbed it on her forehead. He kept doing this for a few hours until her fever broke late in the evening. He sighed with relief. Her fever while not bad was definitely worrying enough to make sure that she needed to be bedridden for the day at least.

The sun was setting and Tala was exhausted. Thorin walked in with a bowl of soup for her. She looked up at him as he approached. He set down the soup and helped her sit up. She ate her soup before leaning on Thorin as she mumbled something about being tired. He smiled at her as set to bowl and spoon onto the night stand nearby. He then helped her lean back before realizing she was only wearing a pair of very tight pants and her stranger under shirt. "Yoga pants and sports bra."

"What?" He asked her.

"Yoga pants and sports bra. That's what they are called. Yoga pants I use for pajamas and I always were a sports bra under my shirts or tunics." He nodded in response as she snuggled herself into him as she took a deep breath. When she exhaled she had a blissful smile on her face and she soon fell asleep afterwards. Thorin smiled down at her. How he got so lucky st to have her as his One he'll never know, but what he does know is that he cherishes her with all his heart. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before laying down himself.

On her part Tala knew that she loved him deeply but knew she would never get over the fact that he wanted her and her alone. That made her smile as she drifted in and out of sleep. She felt Thorin kiss her on the forehead and couldn't help the stupid grin that came across her face. She loved him so much she couldn't think of a life without Throin Oakenshield. She reached up and with the last of her strength coauthor him off guard with a small but powerful kiss she placed on his lips. When they broke apart she curled into him as she fell into a deep peaceful sleep. What was left of her broken and battered heart she gave to Thorin and never regretted it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana gave a yawn as she stretched before making her way towards her bedroll that was lying next to Fíli's. She spotted the blonde dwarf and a smile blossomed across her face.

She walked up to where he was laying down before kissing him on his lips. Fíli was surprised at first but soon deepened it. Ana grabbed the back of his head before smashing their lips back together. They both deepened it as Ana gave a soft moan. Fíli on the other hand groaned into kiss. They soon separated to breath before Ana placed a kiss on his cheek. She snuggled into him with a "Goodnight Fíli, I love you."

"Goodnight and I love you too Anastasia, **Ghivashel.**" Fíli said to her with a bright smile plastered to his face. Soon the two of them were fast asleep. Ana was the only one that Fíli wants. She is his One, and for Ana she couldn't imagine any form of life without Fíli in it. They were both filled with love for each other and they couldn't be happier than when they were together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: well i finally got this chapter out. It did not want to be written so sorry about the long wait. BFWolves


	11. Elven

A/N: alrighty here chapter eleven of The Valar's Choice. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Same as last time. You know, I only on my OC's. Nothing else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Anastasia woke up the next morning she was extremely comfortable where she was. She couldn't remember veering having such a comfortable pillow in her life as it gently raised and fell. _Wait. Pillows don't move like they are breathing._ Her eyes snapped open to see that her pillow was actually Fíli's chest. But she dared not move because one she very comfortable where she was at thank you very much. And two she didn't want to wake him either.

She simply laid there enjoying his warmth not ever wanting to move. She shifted a little and froze as Fíli shifted underneath her. She looked back up at his face and placed a kiss on his cheek before laying back down on his chest.

Fíli shifted again and this time he woke up with a pressure on his chest. When his opened he saw that Ana was awake and still using him as a pillow. "Good morning **Amrâlimê**." He said a little groggily but with a bright smile.

"Morning Love." She chriped. His smile grew as she called him that.

"Comfortable?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Very." She said with a content sigh as she snuggled herself further into him. He chuckled as he shook his head at her antics. He began to run his finger and play with her hair absent mindedly. He was surprised by the silky feeling of her hair. It was so soft to the touch. He kept playing with her hair as others began to wake up around them.

They both watched as others began to wake up and move to fix some sort of breakfast. They knew where Tala was but they had also figured that Thorin was with her. They could hear some of the others beginning to wake up and stretch before milling about.

She clutched her head all of a sudden as her vision went white. _She was standing in a darkened forest with giant spiders descending from seemingly everywhere. She could see Tala raise her rifle to one as she shot it dead. They all winced as the gunshot thundered in their ears. Ana spun and used her sword to quickly cut one down that went after Fíli as he did the same for her. She spotted out of the corner of her an Elf jump onto a spider as he made his down to ground level. She watched as her little family was quickly surrounded by woodland elves with arrows all pointing at them. _Her vision went back to normal as she heard Fíli calling her name as the others watched in concern as to what was going on with her.

"Sorry. Vision." Was all she said to them as their eyes widened in realization. They hadn't realized that her visions actually hurt her a bit and caused headaches. They gave her a look before going back to what ever it was that they were previously doing. "Come on, Lets go find Thorin and tell him." She told Fíli who nodded. Fíli stood up as he pulled her up with him in the process.

They began to look for Thorin until Ana rolled her eyes and walked up behind Fíli. She tapped him on the shoulder and made a follow me motion. She had a pretty good idea of where he was at.

She walked to the room where Tala was staying in currently. She knocked softly on the door as she entered the room. Whenever Tala had stayed with Ana she always left the door in the room she was in open or cracked. She wasn't surprised when she knocked on it it opened a little. She walked in and saw a Thorin underneath Tala who was stretched out on top of him. He had a slightly annoyed expression on his face as he turned to look at Ana and Fíli as they entered the room. Ana's hand shit up to her mouth as she stifled a snicker as she tried not to burst out laughing. She didn't want to wake up Tala, she liked living thank you very much.

"I don't want to wake her but I have to relieve myself." He told them with an annoyed look considering they both found his current predicament rather amusing. Ana shook her head but helped him anyway. She slowly moved Tala so that Thorin could wiggle out from underneath her.

Ana gently climbed into a chair nearby as she waited for Thorin to return. She turned her attention to Tala who grumbled something in her sleep as she shifted before settling down again. Thorin was soon back and sat down on the bed as he pulled Tala into him. "When you have a chance we need to talk Thorin. It's important." Ana said softly. Thorin looked up and nodded his head. Ana stood up and walked out of the room.

Ana made her way to Fíli who immediately asked with urgency in his voice "Did you tell him?"

"No." She looked back over her shoulder "I thought it would be better to let Tala sleep without us potentially waking her up." She replied as she turned back around. She leaned up against the wall as she frowned. _Mirkwood is going to be a problem we can't avoid. _

Fíli watched her as she seemed to go deep into thought about something that was bothering her immensely. "What's troubling you?" He asked her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to look at him as she sighed. "Mirkwood. That's what is troubling me. We are going to have to go through it to get to Erebor when we need to. That forest is sick. And the wood elves reaction to us being there concern me to how they might react." She told him truthfully.

Fíli didn't say anything as he instead opted to just embrace her, wrapping his arms around his One. "I too am concerned Anastasia but we will figure this out." He assured her. Ana smiled at that as she leaned further into his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tala soon woke up after Thorin had returned finding herself wrapped up in his strong arms. She blinked up at his smiling face as she could feel one on his hand running through her silky hair. "What's got you in such a good mood?" She asked stretching as she did so.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that i have the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon in my arms." He told her sincerely. Tala's cheeks heated at that. Instead of responding she simply pulled him into a chastise kiss. She pulled back and smiled shyly at him.

She stretched again as she moved to get up and dressed for the day ahead of them. "How long are we staying here?" She asked as she pulled a dark blue tunic over her head. She then put on pair of dark purple trousers that at some point she had modified to have several pockets. It had a few small leather pouches originally intended for belts sewn onto the legs of it. There was pouch on the outside of each lower portion of her thigh. The mid section of the lower legs also had a pouch sewn onto them as well.

"We'll be leaving today. We need to get moving again after we get our supplies." Thorin responded. Tala nodded before moving to get some food as her stomach growled loudly.

"Not a word Thorin, not a word." She said without turning around as she walked out. He shook his head at her retreating form before getting up to find Ana to see what she wanted to talk about. He soon found her leaning against Fíli who was leaning against a pillar near the table.

"What is you wished you speak to me about?" He asked her as he came to a stop. She looked up at him.

"I saw our family fighting giant spiders in Mirkwood just before shortly afterwards we were surrounded be wood elves." She told Thorin with a sigh. He looked shocked at first but then gave a slight huff.

"Thank you. We will just to see what happens. Fíli grab a couple of the others and start getting them to replenish our supplies. We are leaving today." Thorin responded. He nodded at Ana and Fíli before leaving to get something to eat.

Thorin walked in at that moment as he walked up to where Tala had chosen to sit. As soon as he was behind her she leaned into his chest as she continued to eat the omelet that Bombur had made her. She was still a little sleepy and growled at Beorn as he reached over her from behind Thorin so he could refill her tankard of milk. Everyone froze and waited to see what would happen but it seemed Tala hadn't even noticed what she had done.

Ana came up shortly afterwards with a cup of tea for her that had a bit of cinnamon in it. That alsways seemed to not only calm Tala but wake her up and content as well. Tala took it from her and took a sip of her tea before letting out a content sigh. Ana smiled at her as Tala enjoyed her tea. The others watched in amusement as she focused more on her tea than her food. "You need to eat as well Tala." Thorin softly told her. She didn't say anything but started to eat again.

Thorin turned to Beorn as he said "We need our supplies, we plan on leaving today." Beorn nodded back at the Dwarf King.

"You still owe me a song." Beorn rumbled. Tala cursed, hoping he would have forgotten about that. She sighed and drank the rest of her tea before motioning at Ana to get her guitar. When Ana retuned she sat down next to Tala.

"Believer." Is all Tala said and Ana smiled at the song's name as Tala began to sing.

"First things first

I'ma say the words inside my head

I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been oh, ooh

The way that things have been oh, ooh

Second thing second

Don't you tell me what you think I can be

I'm the one at the sail, I'm the masters of my sea, oh ooh

The master of my sea, oh ooh

I was broken from a young age

Taking my sulking to the masses

Write down my poems for the few

That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me

Singing from heartache from the pain

Taking my message from the veins

Speaking my lesson from the brain

Seeing the beauty through the

(Pain)

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

(Pain, pain)

You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer

(Pain)

Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain

My life, my love, my drive, it came from

(Pain)

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Third things third

Send a prayer to the ones up above

All hate that you've heard has turned your spirit into a dove, oh, ooh

Your spirit up above oh, ooh

I was choking in the crowd

Building my rain up in the cloud

Falling like ashes to the ground

Hoping my feelings, they would drown

But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing

Inhibited, limited

'Til it broke up and it rained down

It rained down like

(Pain)

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

(Pain, pain)

You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer

(Pain, pain)

I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain

My love, my life, my drive, it came from

(Pain)

You made me a, you made a believer, believer

Last things last

By the grace of the fire and the flames

You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins oh, ooh

The blood in my veins oh, ooh

But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing

Inhibited, limited

'Til it broke up and rained down

It rained down, like

(Pain)

You made me a, you made a believer, believer

(Pain, pain)

You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer

(Pain)

I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain

My love, my life, my drive, it came from

(Pain)

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer"

When Tala finished singing, Beorn was stunned by her beautiful singing. He smiled down at her with a bright smile as he thanked her for her song. Tala only nodded back at him before fiddling with her hair. "I will get your supplies ready for you." Beorn told them as he moved off to collect them.

Thorin carefully looked over Tala's shoulder along with Ana to make sure she ate everything on her plate. They shared a look with each other knowing that she was still underweight. They would have to make sure she had more to eat as they continued onwards to the mountain. "Did you move my pack?" Tala asked both of them as she looked over into the other room not seeing it.

"No, it's still there." Ana responded. Tala nodded and went to retrieve it. She grabbed her long coat from her pack and put it on.

"When do we plan on leaving?" Tala asked Thorin.

"Before lunch and as soon as we can." Thorin responded before addressing the rest of the company. "We leave today, be ready." After he said that it wasn't long til the company was ready to leave at a moments notice. Beorn walked back in with their supplies and they packed them up quickly.

"You may borrow some ponies but relaxes them before you enter that forest." Beorn runbled out as the dwarves nodded in response. They packed up the ponies as Ana wandered off to where Gandalf was with a warning.

"Beware of Dol Guldur. War is coming Gandalf. Sauron has returned." She warned him before going back over to the company where Tala was and shared the pony with her. Beorn and Gandalf shared a worried look as they watched Ana mount her and Tala's pony.

"Go now, while you have the light. Your hunters aren't far behind." Beorn warned them as they left to make their way to Mirkwood. They ate lunch while still on the ponies as they drew ever closer to Mirkwood. As they drew closer Ana became a bit more restless as Tala simply raised a brow at her.

As they approached the forest it became clear just how sick it was. The forest was dark and ominous. It almost seemed to suffocate any living thing in darkness. At the edge was an intricate gate that marked the beginning of the elven road through Mirkwood. "The Elven Gate. Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf said aloud.

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin said as he dismounted his pony looking while looking over his shoulder. The others set about unpacking the ponies.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf instructed them. Tala glared into the forests. _I have a bad feeling about this. _She thought. The forest to her seemed like it was infested with evil. She didn't like it one bit.

She watched as Bilbo approached the forest with a disturbed expression on his face. "This forest feels sick. As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" He implored. Tala nodded in agreement with Bilbo. She would rather avoid this forest as well.

"Not unless we go 200 miles North or twice that distance south." Gandalf said as he began to look around the Elven Gate. Tala frowned at that and gave a frustrated growl. Ana noticed her irritation and gave her a sympathetic smile. She made her way to where Thorin, Ana and Fíli were standing with Kíli slightly behind Fíli.

Ana tapped Tala on her shoulder and nodded her head off to the side where no one was. Tala took the hint and walked off with her. "What?" Tala asked with a mix of curiosity and worry.

"I can't remember the events anymore. I can only seem them in visions. Only then I can remember them." Ana said quietly. Tala placed a hand on Anastasia's arm in a comforting manner.

"I only remember the order and bare minimum of the events Ana but that doesn't mean we have lost. I cannot and will not lose Thorin or any of my family." Tala told her as she placed her hands on Ana's shoulders. "Through thick and thin."

"Together or not at all." They said in unison with a smile as they did so. They were brought back to reality by Gandalf's bellow.

"Not my horse! I need it." He shouted as he came back out of the entrance of the forest.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked nervously. Tala and Ana tuned them both out as they returned to the company. Tala grabbed her rifle and slung it over shoulder. She sighed as she rubbed Ana's back with her other hand. Ana gave her an appreciative smile at her. They both knew that this was going to be a difficult part of the journey to say the least.

Tala watched as Bilbo told Gandalf how he found his courage which was a half truth. She knew he had found the ring in the Goblin Tunnels as well. She didn't say anything about it though.

"This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air in this forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." Gandalf called out from on top of his horse.

Bilbo went rigged and packed a bit as he asked fretfully "Lead is astray? What does that mean?" Gandalf ignored the Hobbit's worries.

"You must stay on the path! Do not leave it! If you do, you'll never find it again. No matter what may come stay on the path!" Gandalf cautioned them as he left.

Thorin marched towards the forest as he said "Come on. We must reach the mountain before Durin's Day."

"Durin's Day?" Ana asked curiously as Tala nodded in response to her question.

"Lets go. It's our one chance to find the hidden door." Tala told Ana as they began their perilous trek through Mirkwood. As they entered the forest the trees seemed almost black with red leaves and dead leaves littering the ground. They marched onwards for seemingly hours on end. As the daylight faded and dusk was soon upon them. Tala gave a wary look around as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Ana gave her a raised eyebrow as she watched Tala glance around.

"What's wrong?" She asked her sister.

"I feel like we are being followed and watched." Tala told her. Ana nodded knowing that Tala's instincts were rarely wrong. She could hear some of the others up ahead beginning to make camp for the night but no fire. She could understand that. They quickly laid their things down before falling asleep.

Dwalin was on first watch when movement off to his left startled him. He shot up only to see that it was Tala beginning to thrash around in her sleep. That confused him a bit condsidering since Rivendell she had always been sleeping next to Thorin but tonight she was next to Ana. Dwalin watched as she grew more violent in her thrashing as she seemed to fight an unseen foe. She twisted in her sleep as she tried to get away from something only to smack Ana.

Ana started awake as something hit her only to see Tala thrashing around and whimpering in her sleep. She moved to wake her up as she looked at Dwalin then pointed at Thorin. Dwalin nodded and went to wake him up. Ana woke Tala up and calmed her down as Thorin came over. He pulled her into his arms as he laid back down which seemed to have an immediate calming effect on Tala. They were all soon asleep again and Dwalin was back on watch.

The next morning they ate quickly and slipped Tala extra portions without her noticing. They were soon back on the move again. One day turned to two which turned to four and soon they were running low on food. "Nori, why have we stopped?" Throin asked the theif.

Nori just stared ahead, completely lost as to what he was seeing. "The path, it it's disappeared." He choked out with complete confusion.

"Find it! All of you, look. Look for the path!" Thorin instantly ordered. They began to look for the path and Kíli jumped when he turned around only to see two glowing teal eyes looking back at him.

"Don't do that Tala!" He said as he placed a hand over his racing heart. Tala rolled her eyes at him.

"You'll be fine drama queen." Tala said with smirk. Kíli pouted at her and she laughed as she patted him on the shoulder. Kíli laughed quietly to himself at her antics as he shook his head. Tala heard one of them saying they need to find the sun. She looked to her right where Bilbo was and shared a look with him. They both looked auto and decided to climb the same tree.

Ana watched her climb as the dwarves descended into a heated argument with each other. She looked around and could see spider webs on the trees, stretching all over the place. She had a bad feeling about this. Thorin was watching something in the woods when Ana thought she heard something. "What was that?" She asked as she approached Thorin.

Thorin didn't answer her. "Enough." When they still didn't stop he bellowed "QUIET!" They all went still and silent at his bellow as they looked at him. "We are being watched." He said quietly. Ana gulped and unconsciously took a step closer to Fíli as she gripped the handle of her sword from Tala.

She heard something hit the ground behind her and whipped around only to be face to face with a giant spider. Before she could even scramble backwards she felt a sharp sting on her upper abdomen and her world spun before going black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tala watched as Bilbo fell further into the forest as spiders wrapped him in webbing. She carefully made her way down, following the spiders from a distance as she did so.

She watched as a branch started floating on its own before being launched a random direction. She narrowed her eyes as Bilbo appeared from thin air and killed a spider. "Cut them down, Bilbo! I'll keep them cover at the bottom and be careful." She told him and he started a bit at her voice but nodded back. She began to make her way down the trees and back to ground level.

She spotted a spider making its way towards the company and she slung her rifle off of her shoulder. She set up the shot. She breathed and gently pulled the trigger. The shot echoed through out the trees as the spider dropped dead where it was standing.

Thorin's head snapped in the direction of the familiar crack of her rifle. He was glad she was unharmed and had somehow managed to be the only one not to be captured by the spiders. He quickly rose to his feet along with everyone else pulling out their weapons as they did so.

Fíli helped Ana out of her casing and to her feet before pulling her along as they ran with Tala on the outskirts of their group. Another loud crack resonated throughout the forest as Tala shot another spider. They all winced at the loudness of it as they ran only to wince again when Tala shot a third spider. Ana saw one coming after Fíli and turned sharply as she promptly made a hard downward stroke cutting deep into its head killing it. She turned to see that Fíli had thrust his sword into a spider that was behind her before pulling it out. She nodded her thanks to him as they took off again.

As the spiders forced them to stop and fight them off Ana noticed movement in the trees. It was the Elves! She watched as one with light and blonde hair with blue eyes jumped onto the back of a spider. She could make out Tala just beyond the reach of the company. She quickly dispatched another spider that got to close and watched as several dwarves pulled the legs off of one that was trying to kill Bombur. They helped him get the corpse of the spider off him before helping him up.

The elves seemed to come from everywhere as they dispatched the spiders with speed before surrounding them rapidly with knocked arrows pointed at their faces. The blonde one pointed his bow directly at Thorin. "Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure." He said, practically spitting out the word dwarf.

Tala's head snapped towards the threat. She slung her rifle onto her shoulder and drew her sword. Three spiders jumped down in front of her and attacked. She slid under one cutting it deep as she did so, killing it. The other one came after her along with one behind her. The one behind her grabbed her leg and knocked her sword out of her grasp. Before it could do anything more and Tala could react and arrow imbedded itself in its head. She whipped around only to see the other spider taken down by an Elleth. She had strawberry blonde hair with shining emerald eyes. "Are you alright?" Her smooth voice was disarming to Tala.

"Yes, my thanks for the help." Tala told her. "May I have your name?"

"Thera. My name is Thera."

"Tala, At your service." She responded kindly but with caution.

"Well met Lady Tala." She replied with a bright yet shy smile. Tala smiled back at her as Thera helped her up. They were both brought back to the present by Kíli's cry for help.

"Kíli!" Fíli called back with panic clear in his voice as Ana held onto him. He looked at her face and she gave a slight nod indicating he would be fine.

They watched as an elleth with natural red hair. She moved gracefully through the forest killing spider with ease and precision. She began to fight a spider behind Kíli as another approached him from the opposite direction. "Throw me a dagger! Quick!" Kíli asked with a hint of panic.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon dwarf," she said without turning around before giving a grunt and a spin as she threw one of her knives at the spider going after Kíli "you're mistaken." When she turned around and looked at Kíli she had a soft smile on her face. To Kíli he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. He had trouble finding words to describe her beauty.

"We should head over there, but touch my weapons and you'll be missing a limb." Tala told Thera as they began to walk over to everyone else. Thera nodded as she assured her that she had no intentions of taking her weapons.

"Search them!" Legolas ordered.

Ana rolled her eyes ignored the red haired elf and the blonde as they talked about the spiders. She could see Tala giving a smirk to another elf next to her. An elleth Ana realized. One that had strawberry blonde hair and shining emerald eyes. Tala seemed to like her so she let her be, that was until the blonde in charge pointed Thorin's sword at his neck as he accused him of being a theif and a liar. Ana and Fíli shared a look along with everyone else knowing what that action would cause.

The sudden blur of movement followed by a clang of blade meeting blade revealed Tala to now be in front of Thorin. She had knocked Orcist to the ground before swinging Firestorm upwards stopping short on Legolas's neck. "Do it again and I'll strangle you with your own innards. Got it?" She snarled at him, teal eyes blazing with fury. When he didn't respond because he was shocked about where she came from and how fast she had moved, Tala became even more agitated. "I said Got it?" She sneered at him. He quickly nodded to appease her and was also doing so because the blades core was blue to orange. He could feel the heat radfrom the blade in her hands.The company now realized that Tala's protectiveness was now being extended to all of them.

He barked in elvish at Thera to search her and Thera shook her head. Tala kept a hand on the handle of Firestorm as they approached her to tie her hands. When she growled at them and took a step forward threateningly, Thera offered to simply escort her instead. To the surprise of everyone Tala didn't fight her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he would do that. Or threaten your soulmate." Thera apologized.

"It's fine you didn't know. Apology accepted." Tala told her. She quickly beginning to like Thera and wanted to be friends with her. "And soulmate?"

"Oh! The dwarf with black hair and blue eyes. He is your love is he not?" Thera asked with a raised brow. Tala could Ana who had moved to up behind her snicker. Tala didn't say anything but just pouted at Ana. That caused Ana to burst into laughter along. Thera giggled at Tala's expression.

The elves began to shove them in the direction of the woodland realm and Thera stayed close to Tala. She personally believed how they were treating the dwarves and the two half elves was unjust. She decided that she would help them however she could. "_My Prince, what have they done to be detained?"_

_"They were trespassing."_

_"So that gives us the right to treat them unfairly? Do not think I didn't notice you sneering at them earlier as you told them it would be your pleasure to kill them. Did you detain them because they are dwarves? They have done nothing wrong!" _Thera protested as Tala and Ana eavesdropped.

"_Enough Thera!"_

_"No! You cannot simply detain a race souly based on prejudice feed you __to by others beliefs! You must let their actions speak for themselves and get to know them before making a judgement. They have not wronged us nor have they done anything to be turned into prisoners." _Thera snapped at Legolas with venom. Tala and Ana were stunned. Thera was trying to defend them because she knew what they were doing was wrong.

"_It is fathers orders."_

_"Just because it is an order doesn't make it right or should it be followed blindly." _She snapped at him. Legolas looked stunned by that. He knew she raised a good point. Thera was often outspoken when outraged about something and Legolas knew that he would be unable to get her to listen to him at this point.

He sighed with defeat as he said "_The two half elves are under your care." _Thera nodded only to have all the elves flush a few seconds later when Tala opened her mouth.

"Thera is right you know." Tala told them and all the elves snapped their heads in her direction. "Don't look at me like that! I don't speak evil but I can understand what you're saying. Ana can speak and understand elvish." Now they all looked at Anastasia who smacked Tala on the shoulder.

"Why did you have to get me involved in this for?!" Ana hissed at her. Tala only stuck her tongue out at her in response. Ana rolled her eyes at that. _She probably did to get all the attention off of her._ Ana thought. Thera looked at her with wide eyes filled with a mix of embarrassment and curiosity. Legolas on the other hand stared at them in horror knowing they had understood every word they had said.

Thera giggled softly at his expression as she moved to stand a bit closer to Tala and Ana. "So we are under your care?" Ana asked Thera who nodded.

"Which means Blondie over there thinks our family forced us to travel with them." Tala stated. Thera and Ana both looked at her not realizing that was probably what Legolas was thinking. Thera frowned at that. She didn't like the way he was treating them.

Shortly afterwards they came upon the doors that led inside the Woodland Realm. They crossed the bridge and were now inside traversing over pathways and headed towards the throne room. As they made their way there Tala took the time to admire the inside of the Woodland Realm. It was beautiful. She spotted torches that somehow weren't burning anything around them. Her curiosity got the better of her and she gripped the handle of her sword and flicked her right hand at one of the torches. It flickered and flared up a bit at her command and she grinned. She did it again this time making it flare up noticeably.

Legolas gave a confused look at the torch that was behiaving strangely. Thera though had noticed that Tala was the one making it do that but she kept quiet about it. As they entered the throne room Thera watched Tala carefully and noticed so did several other memebers of the company. It seemed they all agreed that Tala had a hot temper and was already irritated with the Elven King.

Thranduil was momentarily rendered immobile as he spotted two half elves in the groups of dwarves. One of them had nearly golden amber eyes with dirty blonde hair. She was close to average in height and had a lone courting braid in her hair. The other half elf was visibly irritated and her jaw was clenched. She had glowing teal eyes with chestnut brown hair. She too had a courting braid in her hair along with another braid in her hair that marked her as family to at least one of the dwarves. She was glaring at him with an intensity that seemed like she was trying to set him on fire with her mind. He also noticed that the sometimes shy yet outspoken guard, Thera was standing behind them. One glance at his son told him that he put her in charge of those two.

"We caught them trespassing Father." Legolas said at Thranduil's questioning look.

"Last time I checked there was no trespassing sign at the edge of Mirkwood blondie." Tala growled at him.

"And why were you trespassing?" Thranduil asked with his brow raised and a crisp and cool voice.

"To make you ask questions. See how well it worked?" Tala snarked at him. He could see the other half elf along with some of the dwarves who weren't snickering drag their hands across their face as the gave sighs of exasperation.

Legolas handed Thranduil Orcist while Tala growled at him. "He said it was given to him." Legolas told his father.

"So a thief?" He asked as he noticed Thorin Oakenshield. "Did you force these two women to travel with you?"

That did it. Tala's eyes blazed with fire in them and the torches around the entire room flared up violently. Turning themselves into blazing infernos as the fire shot out of them. Thranduil watched as both Thera and the other Half Elf grabbed Tala from advancing on him. His sharp eyes caught the glowing core of her sword that was the color of blue fire. Then it clicked. He had at least one half Fire Elf standing in his throne room who was in a foul mood to say the least.

They seemed familiar to him and he could not figure out why until he heard the amber eyed on whisper "Tala!" Then it dawned on him. They watched as Thranduil's mask fell completely as he stared at Tala and Ana in shock. _It can't be. I thought they died with their mother Elena. _He thought. He did remember a young Tala having quite the temper compared to her much more level headed sibling, Anastasia.

"Anastasia? Tala?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Alright sorry about the wait. Between work and getting side tracked by Marvel it took longer than I expected. If you want to see the marvel fic I wrote instead of working on this like I should have been them check out Archive Of Our Own. It's under the exact same author name, BlueFireWolves. Please Read and Review.

Until next time, BFWolves.


End file.
